Bebop High
by Setryochi
Summary: Same story just being Revised, I think you'll like this version better. I promise to give you new chapters after I've fixed the old ones! For now reacquaint yourselves!
1. Default Chapter

Hm... High school? laughs I know people have written these before but give this one a try. It's way different. All the gang is here, school fights, drugs, teachers, students, and everything else that comes with growing up! I really hope you enjoy reading this one!

**REVISIONED: I'm combining chapters making the chapters longer so there will be less chapters. I'm fixing mistakes and changing some of the dialogue. I've re-read this so much, I feel sick when I think of how horrible these have been. For those of you who have liked this story so much, thanks a bunch for putting up with all the crappiness . I promise I'll try to make it better!  
**  
Bebop High  
by: Setryochi

"Spiegel! You're late!" Mr. Black yelled as a tall guy with a dark, seaweed green afro strolled into class. The lanky boy didn't look up or say anything, he just handed the teacher the yellow pass and sat lazily into his seat.

Mr. Black, a well built man who taught English III was also one of the P.E. teachers to work at Bebop high. He had a black beard and a bald head, most of his students got along with him but then there were those students that just had to cause trouble. They'd crack jokes about how he lost his hair and often wrote rude comments about him in their English books. He didn't seem to care, he just sent them out or gave them extra homework.

"Now who wants to finish reading?" Mr. Black asked his class ready to pick the first one to raise their hand.

"What's up?" Spike Spiegel asked walking up to his white-haired friend exchanging a half hand shake.  
"Nothin', you wanna get out of here?" His friend asked.  
"You know I can't, last time my dad found out, he blew up and he says if he catches me skipping again he's sending me away."  
"Pussy," his friend teased, "All right, I understand, next time. But I gotta' go, the boys are waiting for me."  
They said their good byes and parted ways.

He slowly walked up to her. His golden -haired angle. He wrapped his arms around her from behind surprising her. She realized who it was and held his arms at her waist.

"Howdy," he said next to her ear.

"Hey," she said back.

"What'cha got?"

She mused in her book bag for a second before pulling out a brown paper bag, "Let's see," she unwrapped it. "Ham and cheese on toasted bread and... an apple with a Fruitopia."  
"All that for me? Gee thanks mom!" he said hugging her to add a playfulness to his sarcasm. They sat down at a table outside where it wasn't crowded like the rest of the school. She pulled out her lunch and they both ate chatting about nothing in particular.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you today. I heard Viscious left so I thought you would have gone with him." Julia finished taking a bite of her sandwich.

"It was tempting," he said smiling at her. They finished their lunch just as the bell had rung for the next class. Kissing briefly they had to go opposite ways because they're schedules weren't in favor of them.

Spike sat in his class day dreaming. He barely paid attention to the teachers, they just annoyed him. He was so bored, sometimes he'd doodle in his notebook but that wasn't even helping. The big, blue door to the classroom opened slowly and a tall, well endoued girl walked in. She was tall with long legs and purple hair. Her jade eyes scanned the room looking for someone who might possibly be in change of the class. Spotting the small old woman sitting at her desk she walked over quickly speaking low and handing her a piece of paper.

Mrs.Wending stood up shakily, her frail, wrinkled body seemed to be against her. Walking to the chalkboard she pulled the girl along with her to make an announcement.

"Class this is," she pause looking at the paper, "Faye Valentine, she'll be joining us, she's new here and I expect you all to treat her nicely."

She pointed Faye to a seat and told her to use the book under the desk.

All the boys in the class seemed to watch her as she walked calmly to her new seat and sat down. They watched every move, her clothes were definitely against school policy. She wore short denim blue shorts and a white sphagetti strap tank-top. She wore backless sandals, and was sure to be stopped latter by an administrator. Spike glanced at her but stereo-typed her as a slut and didn't think anything of her. Class went by as boring as ever. It showed greatly, Spike woke up to the bell ringing for the students to rush out of their classes.

Next Day

"Say please," a tall kid who was obviously in high school teased. His buddies laughed as they passed a small scooter around.

"Give it back! Edward needs her scooter to go to school!" a young girl yelled. Spike had just been walking by, his hands in his pockets. He was just going to over look it. "Damnit," he cursed himself turning around mechanically as if he didn't have control of his own legs. Usually he didn't interfere with this kind of thing, but somebody had to do something, so he couldn't just let it continue. Well, yes he could. But today he felt like being a good citizen.

He casually strolled over to the three guys surrounding the girl. He looked around expecting to see a young boy with her as well, but it was just her and her laptop balanced perfectly on her head. The boys kept laughing and teasing her.

"Give the girl's toy back to her," Spike commanded cooly. They just looked at him and shrugged him off. "Get lost!" the brown haired one yelled, he seemed to be the leader of the three.

Spike sighed, he was already bored and over it. "Just give her the toy back and I wont have to hurt you." The biggest of the group stepped up to Spike eyeing him. He tried to intimidate the green-haired boy. "You tryin' to start something?" he asked getting up in Spike's face. He pushed him. Spike took a step back but was unfazed by this petty action.

"Why don't you just give her the scooter back? You're just making it harder on yourselves." Spike looked at them with boredom written all over his face. The boy that pushed him swung his fist quickly.

Not quick enough.

Spike dodged it and elbowed the kid in his chest making him fall over. The other two decided to join and tossed the scooter down. They jumped towards Spike at the same time. Spike stepped out of the way kicking one of them in the butt as they flew past him. The other got up and tried to kick him but it was blocked and he was kicked instead.

"This isn't worth it man! I'm outta here!" the dark-haired, and shortest of the group said jumping off the ground and running away. "Gah! Wait for us!" the other two got up as well and followed his lead. Spike started to walk away when he felt a sudden weight on his left leg. He looked down to see the red-haired girl on his leg. She smiled brightly up and him her yellow cat-like eyes dancing with happiness. "You saved Ed's scooter!" she exclaimed.

"Uh... I... Who?"

"Ed's! Me! Ed Me! Me-Ed! Who are you? You are who?" she asked going cross-eyed for a second.

"I um... Spike." He said trying to shake her off his leg.

"Edward!" a feminine voice called.

Spike turned to see the girl he had stereo-typed as a slut the other day. Today she dressed almost the same except she wore tennis shoes and a red tank-top with a long sleeved, gray shirt tied around her waist.

"Faye-Faye!" the girl named Ed jumped off Spike's leg just to jump on Faye's.

"Sorry, she's always running off like that," Faye told Spike prying the thin redhead off her legs. "She your kid sister?" he asked not really interested.

"No actually, she isn't." Faye stated putting her hands on her hips. "Oh," was all he said. He turned to leave when she called to him.

"Aren't you in reading with Mrs. Wending fifth period?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am, it's nothing big," he said nonchalantly still walking away.

"How rude," Faye mumbled under her breath. "Hey! Wait up!" she shook Ed free and pushed her along to the East where her school was located, Faye caught up to him. "You're not a people person are you?" she asked smiling tilting her head to see his down cast eyes. "Gee how'd you guess," he was definitely sarcastic. Which, she noted, was kind of sexy. He looked at her, he was annoyed but decided against saying anything about it.

"We were never properly introduced," she paused still eyeing him, "I'm Faye," She held out her hand to him. He accepted her offer and shook her hand to be nice, "Spike."

She laughed a little. "your name is Spike?" Grumbling he said, "Yeah, my name's Spike, gotta problem with that?"

"Nope, it just sounds silly," she giggled some more. "So what's your last name?" "You wont need it," he turned the corner taking another route to school. Faye looked at him but decided she didn't want to take the long way and continued walking down the same street they had been on. "Girls are so annoying," Spike thought, "Well, there is one exception..."

"Geez, the guys around here are such assholes," Faye thought out loud. She continued to walk not paying attention, "this day is probably going to suck," she shruged. "That's life for ya'."

"Spi-spi-ike? Spiegel?" Mr. Black stuttered. "That's mah' name, don't wear it out," Spike casually strolled to his seat, sat down and... stayed awake?

"Where's the real Spike Spiegel?" Mr. Black asked quirking an eyebrow wrinckling his forehead. "It's nice to see you've finally taken an interest in school. I was beginning to think you actually wanted to fail." The bald man chuckled knowing Spike wasn't that stupid. "Who says I took and 'interest' in school?" the young Spike said laying back in his seat cupping his hands behind his head. "Well then, it's good to see you've taken and interest in something." Black turned away to write something on the board.

"Gah! Ack! Oh no!"

Both Mr. Black and Spike looked up to see a mass of purple, red and gray hit the floor. Spike raised an eyebrow, "Faye?"

The girl that had stumbled in looked up, "Oh, hey Spike," she got up a little embarrassed rubbing her knee. She gathered her fallen books. She stood up straight and walked over to Mr. Black, "You're the teach right?"

"Yeah I'm the 'teach'," he said dryly hoping the future was in capable hands. She handed him the white slip of paper, "I'm Faye Valentine," she said proudly. "Ok Miss Valentine, go sit over there," he pointed to the seat at the right of Spike.

"What! C'mon Jet! You know I like my space!" Spike said. "It's MR. Black, Spiegel. And I know you like your 'space' in the back but that's the only 'space' I can put her in." he stated matter-o-factly. "Damn," The green haired boy sighed and looked to Faye, "So how come you weren't in this class yesterday?" She didn't answer, instead she was hunched over her desk writing something.

"Are you listening?" he asked annoyed with her.

"Oh, what? What do you want?" she blinked at him.

"I asked why you weren't in here yesterday," he replied sourly. "Oh," she went back to writing, "I got here late, so this is my first time in this and my next few classes." Spike sighed sitting back again. The bell had rung and the rest of the students filed into the room seating themselves in the same seats they had been sitting in for well... for too long on many of their calendars. Mr. Black rambled on and on about how the essays that were turned in had bad grammar. He also made comments about how he didn't understand how some of the kids made it into his class. "I wont even get into your spelling mistakes! For crying out loud use a dictionary!" he continued to scold the whole class. Faye sighed, rather loudly, Spike had caught it and looked at her. She didn't notice she just kept writing.

"Hm... looks like a diary or something, or maybe it's just last minute homework for another class," he thought. He decided hearing Black talk about bad papers and nit-pick a few was boring. "Unnecessary really." he thought. Before he had gotten to class he had made his way to his locker, for the first time in a while he had grabbed two books and a plain notebook. He smirked pulling his notebook out from under his desk. "Ah, the simple things in life," his mind sighed. He opened the book filthied with doodles. Little did he know...

"She's cute," he heard and closed the book hurriedly.

"Huh?" he looked up to see Faye peaking over his shoulder. "She's cute," Faye repeated.

Spike grumbled and slide his notebook under his desk. "Mind your own business," he went back to pretending to pay attention in class. "Do you always take compliments so well?" she asked with a dry smirk.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, you were snooping go away."

"Fine, I was just trying to make friends, geez... so moody," she went back to writing whatever she was writing earlier.

The bell rang, slowly Faye drew her eyes away from what she had been writing and dazedly got up with her books and walked out. Tiredly Spike made his way to and out the door. Mr. Black sighed after them knowing very well they weren't paying attention.

Spike sat down at a table outside of the lunchroom to wait for Julia. He sighed wondering if she had come to school today. He looked over to another table to see Faye, she was sitting eating a sandwich. Soon a boy showed up next to her, a minute later the boy left after receiving a slap on the face. Spike smirked, that girl was something funny.

Faye looked over to see Spike sitting alone as well. He looked like he was waiting for someone. "I'm surprised he has friends with his attitude," she thought. "Mind if I sit down?" a tall boy with sandy blonde hair asked taking a seat even before she answered. She hadn't said anything yet, so he kept talking. "I noticed you were here alone, why's someone like you not sitting with friends?" Faye shrugged, "Don't know anybody," she didn't seem to interested in him.

"Well, if you'd like..." he started placing his hand on her knee, "We could get to know each other," he smirked rubbing her leg with his thumb. Faye grumbled getting aggravated.

SMACK!

"Get lost asshole! I'm not what you think so piss off!" Getting up quickly while rubbing his cheek, he glared at her and ran off to go patch up his ego. Faye just continued to sit alone, maybe a nicer guy would come...

Someday.

For those of you that have read this is hasn't changed much. More changes will be made in the future. This chapter looks a lot better and some of the dialogue has changed slightly. No big differences yet. I may take some things out and add some things. When I wrote all this last time it took some turns that I hadn't expected, so that caused me to lose the real ending to this story. Sorry! Fixing it!

Please review I'd love to hear about your thoughts on the new looking chapter stuffs!

Set-chan


	2. Chapter two revised

Bebop High  
by: Setryochi

Spike sighed sitting back in his chair. Mrs. Wending was chattering about another project. "You'll be working with partners and I'll be picking who you work with," she ended. Faye yawned, this class was so boring. How could anyone pay attention when they were half a sleep?

"Spike Spiegel, You'll be Faye Valentine's partner."

"What!" both Spike and Faye shot up in their seats and yelled in unison.

"Settle down, I've choosen your partners and I don't intend to change them so you'll be working together or you'll recieve a zero for this. And let me remind you this project is worth five letter grades." Faye and Spike groaned at the same time and looked at each other. They sighed and sat back in their seats looking as if they wanted to die.

"How did I get stuck with such a lunkhead? He probably doesn't even know what class we're in right now!" Faye thought thinking she'd have to do everything on her own.

"Gah! Why'd I have to get stuck with her? She probably doesn't even know what way is up!" Spike thought figuring he'd be doing most of the work.

"Wait up!" Faye jogged up to Spike.

"What do you want?" he asked not looking at her.

"We have to do the project together, remember?"

"Oh yeah.."

"Well, at least you've acknowlegded we have to work together," she rolled her eyes, "I thought I was going to have to do all the work."  
At her last statement Spike began to laugh, "That's funny, cause I thought I was going to be the only one working!" he slapped his knee hunched over laughing histerically. She stopped crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her right foot impatiently, "Are we going to do this or not?" Recovering from his sudden outburst he looked up at her, "Yeah sure," he paused taking a breath. "What should we do it on?"

The purpled haired teen sighed frustratedly, "Damn..."

"Find anything yet?" Spike asked poking his head out from behind a book case. "No..." she sat on the floor in the middle of the isle. They had been at the library for over an hour and couldn't find anything. They had no idea what they wanted to do and everytime one of them found something, the other would disagree. The teacher had given them a choice, she wanted them to learn culture, so they needed to pick a country or some sort of tribe.

Spike strolled over sitting down next to her, "I'm tired," he yawned and stretched out. His left hand knocked a book off the shelf. It made a loud thud in the the quiet book castle. They both looked around making sure nobody was looking at them for making such a loud noise, after a minute they both sighed and slumped over. Spike picked the book up meaning to place it on the shelf when he read the title.

"Hm..." he said opening the book to read it's contents.

"What is it?" Faye asked peaking over his shoulder. Looking at her through the corner of his eye he became annoyed, 'I can see I'll be going through this all year. That looking over the shoulder thing is annoying.'

"It's a book on Japan, seems pretty cool," he paused looking at some of the pictures, "Wow, that looks complicated."

"Ooooh! I wanna see!" she grabbed the book from him looking inside the book to see what he had seen. Slowly, she turned the book to it's side, then upside down, then back again. "Can't read?" he asked amused at her confussion. "What's that?" she asked pointing to what looked like chicken scratch on a sign. The picture was of a city in Japan, there were lots of signs with... scribbles on them?

"Well it says here," he started placing his finger over the words, "That translated that means restruant." he grinned.

"Wow, how can they read that stuff?" she asked.

"Dunno, but I think we found our project," he closed the book.

"Wait, who said I want to do it on that place!" she said standing up.

"Well, don't you want to know more about those 'scribbles'?"

"Well..."

"C'mon, we're doing it on this," he began walking away to go check the book out.

Faye did want to know more about it, but... Oh well...

Slowly she walked into the house. Spike closed the door after she had entered. They had decided to go to Spike's house to work on the project. Mostly because he was complaining the library was uncomfortable, they would have gone to Faye's, but she assured him her house was unavailible because of some renovations.

"Nice place," Faye said, she felt uncomfortable in the huge living room. The carpets were a bage color and the walls a creamy white, the funiture was also a cream color. There were some plants around the room set on different tables that happened to be made of a white marble base, and a glass top. "This way," he said pointing to a hallway that led deeper into the house. They made their way to his room. He hadn't said much and he wasn't really happy about bringing her to his house. He looked like he hated her being there.

"Hm... " she mused looking around his rather big bedroom. He had a simple bed with black bed sheets, the same color carpet as the rest of the house and plain white walls. The walls had a few Bruce Lee posters scattered on them. In a corner of the room was a small stand with a Tv on it with a VCR and a few video tapes randomly placed or stacked around it. The room was quite simple compared to the rest of the house.

"Sit where you like," he said motioning to the unmade bed and the rest of the room. Faye found a chair that belonged to the cluttered desk on the wall to the right. She pulled it out and sat down waiting for further instruction. Spike sat on a small stool infront of her book in hand, "So what's the first thing we need to have for this report, essay thing," he asked unenthusiastically.

"Well, we need the population, traditions, location-"

"The FIRST thing," he cut her off.

"Um... I guess we should start by telling them where it's at," she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sounds easy enough," he said opening the book.

Faye sat wondering why he was so secretive and plain. 'What's with him? He's got this nice house and his room looks like this! He seems to be disgusted with it all, I wonder why.'

"Faye?"

"Faye...?"

"...FAYE!"

"Ah! What?" she looked at him confussed, she had spaced out and was called back abruptly.

"Would you like a drink or something to eat?" he asked standing up and heading to the door.

"Well I uh.." before she could refuse her stomach answered for her by growling.

"I take that as a 'yes'," he began to walk out.

"No really I'm fine!" she protested.

"Right, whatever you say," he walked out. Fifteen minutes later Spike returned with three sandwhiches, a bag of chips, and a glass of soda. Faye looked in awe at all the food. It was insane! All that just for him? She watched as he bite into his sandwhich. She began to feel even more hungry. She licked her lips, those sandwhiches and chips were very tasty looking right now.

"So, do you want to continue to work on the project or would you rather call it a night and part ways?" he asked shovling in some chips.

"I think I should go, you seem busy with your food," her stomach growled giving away her real reason for leaving.

"I offered to get you some," he gulped down some soda.

"We can work more on this tomorrow, do you mind if I take the book home to get some research done?"

"Sure take it, I'll look on the Net for some more stuff too. I'll print up a few pictures while I'm at it."

"Ok, well," she grabbed the book, "Bye," she waved and left his room.

Spike sighed running his long fingers through the green mass on his head. 'Where are ya' Julia?' he wondered. He looked around but there was no sign of her. He had been waiting at the mall for an hour now. She was really late and usually she wasn't. He was starting to worry, Julia wouldn't have ditched him would she have?

"Spike," he heard from behind him. He turned quickly grabbed the girl and kissed her without looking to see who she was. She struggled and tried to push away. 'Julia knows I always do this, why's she trying to escape?' He opened his eyes letting the girl stumble out of his arms.

"Spike what is WRONG with you?"

"F-faye?" he asked dumbfounded.

She wiped her mouth glaring at him, "What kind of sick joke is that?" she started spitting and making gag noises.

He mumbled a low "sorry" and turned away from her. "I was waiting for someone else, didn't expect YOU to come up. What're you doing here anyways?"

"I was shopping and I seen you so I decided to come say hi, geez... Next time you do something like that I'll slap you so hard!" she clenched her fists.

"Don't worry, it'll never happened again."

"Right, well I have to go catch my ride, see ya' later," she walked away tossing her bag over her shoulder. Spike grumbled, 'damnit, I fuckin' kissed the wrong girl, I hope nobody seen that. Julia doesn't have to know about that silly incident.' The Bruce Lee cowboy was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of another female voice. This time instead of grabbing her and kissing her, he'd wait and make sure it was the right person.

To his liking it was her. The one he was waiting for. He had waited a long time to see her because she hadn't been in school lately and wasn't able to call. Last night was the first time he had heard from her and she only talked for five minutes telling him to meet her in the middle of the mall at 2:00 in the after noon.

"Howdy," he waved.

"Hey," she hugged him gently.

"What's been going on Julia, why haven't you been in school lately?"

"Well," she looked away. She was worried about something, Spike knew right away she was troubled by something. She looked back towards him smiling a sad, quiet smile. She was pleading and sympathetic at the same time.

He cupped her right cheek with his hand, he looked into her eyes searching for an answer. Her smile faded as she placed her own hand on top of his and nuzzled her face into the palm of his hand.

"I have to leave for awhile, Spike," she said not looking at him.

"What? Why? Where are you going?" he asked turning her chin up gently to look into her eyes.

"I have to, my parents want me to go stay with my Aunt and Uncle in North Carolina. I can't say why, but it's for the best," she tried to give him a reassuring smile but it didn't help much.

"Why can't you tell me?" he grasped her shoulders. He didn't want her to leave, she was all he had. His grip tightened as if that would be enough to keep her there.

"Please I can't, don't make this any harder than it is. I'll be back, I just can't stay here for now. It's too much, Spike!" She twisted out of his grasp and turned to run away from him. Spike stood there watching blankly as she ran to the nearest exit and out into the street.

Spike laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He kept asking questions aloud, as if the walls, furniture, and other objects could hear him. 

"What's going on, Julia?" He would pause to ponder all this before asking more questions.

"When are you coming back to me?" The lanky young adult was snapped from his trance when the phone rang.

"Julia!" he asked as the phone was torn from the charge box.

"Uh.. No? Spike it's me, Faye," came the voice from the other end of the phone line.

"Oh, you," he stated dryly.

"Gee, thanks for caring. I was calling to see if you wanted to work on our project some more."

"Um... Aren't we almost finished though?"

"Hello! Where have you been? We haven't even got the first page finished!"

"Argh..." Sigh. "Well... Come on over and we'll work some more on it."

"Hey, you don't sound so well, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, just come over so we can get some of that out of the way."

"Ok, be there in a few," she hung up before he replied with a good bye.

The phone rang again and Spike picked up, "Dude just come over all ready!"

"I was going to but I thought I'd call first," came the icy male voice on the other end.

"Oh, Vicious, sorry."

"Spike, Me'n the boys were gunna go out and have some fun, you wanna come?"

"I can't, Faye's coming over so we can finish our project." Spike sighed.

"Who cares about that bitch? Look, I heard what happened with Julia, let's go out and have some fun and try and get your mind off of things, k?"

"Well..."

"You know you want to, Faye'll understand."

"All right, but I can't stay out all night, I gotta get some sleep. I'm supposed to meet some people from my dad's company tomorrow." They both hung up saying quick good byes. Spike grabbed a blue, button-up shirt and slipped it on over his shoulders. He was wearing a white wifebeater so he left it unbuttoned, he grabbed his wallet, stuffed it in the back pocket of his semi-baggy jeans and stalked out to wait on the porch for Vicious.

A car pulled up, Hop in!" Vicious called from inside the car. They stopped just in front of the house. Spike stood up and walked to the car full of guys. They opened the door, he got in, and they sped off. Spike didn't care where they went tonight, as long as he could feel better.

Faye knocks on the door for the fourth time wondering if Spike had heard her at all. She huffed and rang the door bell a few times. "Gr! Spike!" She yelled but was cut short when the door swung open and a small woman in a maid's uniform appeared before her.

"May I help you?" The woman asked a little annoyed.

"I... Uh, sorry..." she laughed nervously, "I'm here to see Spike, we were supposed to work on our school work tonight." Faye said blushing.

"Spike? Oh he left fifteen minutes ago. He probably wont be back for awhile. Sorry dear, would you like me to give him a message?" She smiled kindly reaching to a table next to the door to get some paper and pen. "Yeah, sure." Faye started, "Tell him he's an asshole!" Faye stomped off leaving the poor woman at the door staring after her.

Faye walked with her arms crossed over her chest holding her books tightly. She mumbled under her breath about how Spike was a jerk and she wanted him to die.

"Hey girl!"

"Huh?" Faye looked over to see a yellow car pull up with three other girls in it. They were the girls she had met at school. "Where you headin'?"

"Home," Faye walked up to the car.

"Hop in, we're goin' down to the bar to play some pool and see some of the guys."

"Sure, why not?" Faye got in and reacquainted herself with the three girls. At the wheel was Racheal, she was kind of short, with brown hair, and a bad attitude. In the front passenger seat was Gena, she was the "strong silent type." She doesn't talk much but when she needs to, she'll let you know what's coming to ya'. She had black hair and was rather tall. And in the back seat with Faye was Charlotte. Charlotte had long blue hair and sparkly purple eyes. She was more in touch with her inner child and often rambled about silly things.

"--So I went up to her an' I was like 'What? You gotta' problem?'" Racheal was talking about a fight she had gotten into a few days ago when they walked into the bar.

"You think we can get any drinks?" asked Faye.

"Yeah," started Gena, "We just flirt with the older men until they buy us drinks thinking we're of age."

"Oh," Faye nodded and decided to go along with it. 'If it's flirting they want, flirting they get,' she thought devilishly. Faye walked in and sat at the bar. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a red tank with black sandals, normal attire but it would do. The bar was kind of dark so it wouldn't matter, as long as a little leg was showing you could get away with murder in a place like this. It wasn't too long before Faye had flirted a guy out of a nice drink and was pulled away to go play some pool with the girls. "C'mon Faye!" Racheal pulled her away from the man saving her another lame conversation.

Racheal pulled Faye over to one of the tables were the other girls and a few guys crowded around.

"This is Joey," Racheal started pointing to the boys as she named them, "Vicious, Sean, and Spike."

Faye narrowed her eyes, "Spike?"

Spike looked up to see Faye's angry finger in his face almost poking his eye out. "You could have told me you had plans! I can't believe you had me come over like that and then you leave! Gah!" she threw her hands in the air trying to keep from hitting him.

"Faye, I can explain," he started.

"Shut up the both of you!" Racheal slid between them and pushed them away from each other, "We'll settle this over a nice, friendly game. Boys VS. girls." She smiled to them, "We'll settle it that way." She handed both Spike and Faye a pool stick.

Whelp, wha'do ya' think so far? Hehe... Wanna know why Julia left? Bwahahahahahah! You'll just have to wait and see! RR please!

Set-chan


	3. Chapter Three Revised

At this point anything could be happening to Julia evil grin and anything could be happening between certain people . . . Not saying any names... WELL now! Let's get on with the story, shall we?

Bebop High  
by Setryochi

Faye eyed him suspiciously, he was exceptionally well at this game. She wasn't bad herself, but cards were more her style. Not that she didn't intend to win this. Oh no way in hell would she let him win. Not with the bet looming overhead of course. She was nobody's bitch, especially a spoiled, puffy-haired, bitch-boy like him!

Spike eyed her intently, she was pretty good... For a girl. But obviously no match for his skills. He definitely wanted to win. No way would he lose to a crybaby, whiney-assed GIRL! He was nobody's whipping boy and he was going to prove that.

Each of them took their rightful turns knocking the balls around on the table. They were both good and neither was willing to give up or show weakness. Both were stubborn and skilled and had way too much pride. They're egos could have filled the room if such a thing were solid.

"Why don't you just give up?" Spike asked leaning against the table. If he leaned far enough back he got a pretty nice glimpse of cleavage. Not that he was looking or anything. (Cough no of course not!)

Faye was busy concentrating on her move. She leaned over the table positioning her stick just right. She looked back noticing some men eyeing her, she wiggled her hips just for some amusement. She smiled knowing they were watching and enjoying. It was wonderful to be attractive, especially when you could get such reactions from people. She made her shot, it was pure sweetness watching the ball roll right into the corner pocket where she wanted it.

They played for quite a while neither wanting to be ether's slave. The deal had been made in the middle of the game when they started having some fun. Neither had forgotten what Spike did, but they didn't speak of it. Besides, the past was the past right? The game would be over soon and each watched and waited with anticipation. Spike made his shot, in fact he made all of them except maybe a few. Now it was Faye's turn and the stakes seemed high. She took her shot and it seemed like things would be all right.

"Gah!" her elbow slipped, "No!" she watched helplessly as the solid ball rolled like a snail on the pavement and only managed to make it as far as the middle of the table. She closed her eyes in defeat. She was so close. She slowly let her head sink to the table.

All Spike had left to do was the "8" ball. He stepped up and hunched over readying himself. He grinned, "corner pocket," he said nodding to one side. Poking the ball everyone watched as it rolled, as if in slow motion, to the pocket he had called. Faye grimaced. Spike walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's ok Faye," would he be nice enough to let her go?

She lifted her head with the hopes of freedom.

"I think I could enjoy this."

"Somebody get me a drink over here!" she slammed her fist on the table. She was going to need that drink. Spike grinned to himself, life wasn't that bad. 'Julia will come back one day, I can wait,' he thought. He wrapped a sarcastic arm around Faye's shoulders and lifted her slouching form off the pool table. "Ya' know you want me," he taunted. She just glared at him. "I see you aren't objecting to it," he laughed.

SMACK!

"You bastard! I hate you! I can't stand to be near your worthless- ER!" She stomped with frustration and walked out of the pool hall to head home.

Spike stood there, "She hit me," he droned.

Faye walked out onto the street. She shivered as the cool air brushed her skin and seemed to paint a picture on her small body with goosebumps. She rubbed at her arms involuntarily, when did it become so cold? She felt someone following close behind, she didn't turn around, she didn't want them to think she was nervous or afraid. When a hand touched her shoulder she turned around quickly throwing a high punch. Damn, she missed and a hand came out and grasped her wrist. She looked up to see a smirking Spike. Boy would she do anything to wipe that clear off his stupid face! Glaring daggers at him she jerked away and turned to continue walking.

"Faye wait!" he called gripping her hand again.

She turned to him, "You had me walk all the way to your house and you left!" she tried to pull away again but he only tightened his grip.

"Faye, I didn't mean to, Vicious called after I hung up with you and asked me to go out. It's rough right now and I needed to get out," just apologize.

She gritted her teeth, "Rough! Ha! You don't know what that is living in your big house and having so many friends! I don't even understand how anybody could like such a stuck up bastard such as yourself!"

"What's that supposed to mean! You don't know anything about me or my life!" how could he be angry at her after what he did?

"You're right! And I don't want to know!" she turned and started walking away again.

He stood there weighing his cons and pros. Damn, the project, damn... she hates me... Damn, isn't she supposed to be my slave? GAH!

"Faye wait!" he ran up to her again. "Look I'm sorry!" he said quickly.

She stopped but didn't turn around, "What did you say?" she was going to rub this in for sure.

"I'm sorry," he sighed defeatedly. She may not have won the pool game but she was planning on winning this. She turned around to face him, "You mean it?"

"Uh..." sigh, "Yeah."

"She patted his head, "Good boy."

He grabbed her hand and brought her close to him so he could look into her eyes, "Just because I said sorry doesn't mean I'm not holding you to the deal you've made." She stared in disbelief, he was something else. This guy didn't know when he was on someone's last nerve. Or maybe he did and was enjoying it. She looked away.

"So, as my first command," he started proudly. She looked at him wondering what it could be. "I demand you let me," he stalled, "Walk you home." She sighed, he'd see it sooner or later right? She looked up at him and half smiled. She started to walk away for the millionth time.

"What're you doing?"

"As I'm told," was her only answer.

He caught on and followed suit.

"Why do you want to walk me home?" Faye walked casually with her eyes downcast.

"Why's it such a problem?" Spike questioned.

"I can take care of myself ya' know!"

"I know, I just wanna see your house."

Faye grumbled, 'I don't want anyone to see my house.' She looked at him, "Can't you see it another time?" she whined.

"For the past few days you've been to my house. You give me all sorts of excuses. This time you have to let me see you're house." He knew she was hiding something, but what could be so bad about her house? They turned the corner of 10th St. and Magnolia. Spike looked around and seen the buildings were starting to look old and run down. Papers, candy wrappers, even disgarded clothing littered the streets. He wondered how the clothing came to lying torn and dirty on the ground. He also noted Faye wasn't being cocky and she was staring at the ground an awful lot.

"Anything wrong?"

Faye looked up, "Huh?"

"Anything wrong?" he repeated.

"No, nothing's wrong," she looked at him with glassy eyes.

Faye found herself in deep thought about what to do. Her eyes became comfortable with staring at the ground and she found it very hard to blink. It felt weird and good at the same time. She could lead him to another house and pretend like it was her own, but what if he wanted to meet the family? Or what if the people that really lived in that house stumbled upon them? Then what would she do? Faye sighed aloud as they came nearer and nearer to their destination.

Spike tried to make conversation, "So how long before we reach your house?"

"Not long," was her tiny reply.

He grumbled, 'what's up with this chick? She on her cycle or something? Damn, it must be this way all the time. I'd hate to live with those damned mood swings of hers. She's like a cheerleader one minute and then the next she's like one of those depressed, gothic chicks. I don't get women at all. I'm not sure I wanna know them either.

Faye led them down two more streets. She walked past a small jiffy store with Spike in toe. It was dark behind the jiffy store, the street lights seemed to be broken. Spike looked around and noticed a sign that read "Shadow Lane Trailor Park." He cocked an eyebrow, 'Is Faye trying to stall by walking through here?' The slim girl walked by the sign, she was still thinking hard. "Spike?" she turned on her heel.

"Yeah?"

"You can't tell anyone about this," she paused, "It's not my choice to live here."

"Hm?" 'Live here? She lives in a trailor?' He eyed her suspiciously.

"Don't laugh, we aren't poor, my um.." she cleared her thorat, "Parents think that it's easier to live here."

"So this is why you never wanted to study at your house?" He felt kind of bad, he wasn't sure why but he knew Faye wasn't telling everything.

"Yeah," she looked to the ground.

"Not such a bad place, which one do you live in?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Number 5, this one here," she walked to the third trailor on the right side of the road. "My wonderful palace, isn't it great?" she smiled sarcastically.

Spike walked over and looked the mobile home over. It was small and aluminum. Or maybe it was some other sort of different metal. Whatever, it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Faye walked up the few steps to the door, "Anything else 'Master?'" she laughed.

"Faye?" the door opened and Faye stepped back sighing loudly. Spike watched and studied.

"Where have you been Faye?" a small woman with red hair opened the door enough to peek her head out. It was too dark to really see her features but she looked like a real nice lady. She seemed kind and caring, like a mother should be. "I was out," Faye looked around rolling her eyes.

"Whoes this?" the woman, who seemed to be Faye's mother, looked to Spike. She stepped out from behind the door ignoring Faye's wishes for her to go back inside. "I'm Faye's mother," she smiled gently and offered her hand. Faye grunted at the mention of the woman being her mother.

Spike stepped up onto the first step and shook her hand in return, "I'm Spike."

"Ok MOM, you've met him now leave us alone." Faye interrupted.

"Oh! Faye-faye! Whoes here! Faye-faye's hooome! Edward missed her!" The red headed girl jumped out from behind the door as well and hugged Faye. Faye looked startled and tried to push the girl named Edward back into the small home.

"Get back inside Edward!" Faye growled.

"C'mon Ed, let's go inside, we can talk to Faye later," Faye's mom pushed Ed gently into the door. "nice meeting you," she said over her shoulder before shutting the door. Faye sighed and slouched over.

"Nice family."

"Ha! Whatever," she looked around lamely.

"I guess I'd better be going then," Spike waved and started walking down the street to the entrance and out.

"See ya'," Faye waved and dissappeared into the home.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" asked Faye's mother. 

"No, leave me alone," Faye began to walk into the back of the trailor to a room she shared with Ed.

"Well who is he? Were you out with him?"

"He's a..." could she call him a friend? "He's a friend, and yes I was." Faye closed the door and flopped onto the bed.

Her mother watched as the door closed. She sighed, Faye didn't like it here. Faye hated her and her husband. She didn't know what to do to make Faye feel differently. The girl had gone through so much...

Spike scratched his head. 'Man who woulda' thought?' He continued walking past the old jiffy store and other dirty buildings. He kicked at a can that had been on the ground. 'What's Faye's problem? It seems like she doesn't like anything in her life. Not even her sister and parents.'

Faye groaned. 'His opinion of me must be ever lower now. He thought I was white trash, now I bet I'm white Trailor trash.' She laughed sadly at herself. Was this life or what?

"Alright! Settle down!" Belowed Mr. Black. "These test scores are horrible!"

Faye was writting in that book again. What was she writing? Spike tried to make it look like he was paying attention to Mr. Black. Really his attention was on Faye's paper. She wrote in that damned thing everyday. But what was she writing? Faye stopped jotting and looked up. Spike looked down quickly and began doodeling.

'Why's he always drawing? Gr, he does that everyday, it's as if he does it in his sleep. Gah! They're always women in the most revealing clothes if any! Pah, a real woman isn't nearly THAT skinny. Geez, he likes'm big breasted and anorexic.' Faye laughed mentally. 

"Is something funny, Ms. Valentine?" asked a towering Mr. Black.

Or out loud?

Faye looked up, "No Sir, I-" She was at a loss for words.

"She was laughing at something I told her," Spike cut in. Both Faye and Mr. Black whipped their heads around to see a smirk on Spike's face.

"Is that so?" Mr. Black asked, "So what was so funny Spike?"

"Ahhh it's nothing..."

"No I'd really like to know, tell me I could use a good laugh."

"Well... There's this girl, and she was at my house last night, we were gettin' it on and-"

"That's enough Spiegel!" Mr. Black cut in not wanting to hear any of the details and turned around to walk back to the front of the class to start ranting again.

"Thanks," Faye whispered and blushed a light tint of pink.

"No problem, so what were you laughing at?" Spike leaned over just a bit.

"Well," she thought for a moment, "It was just this joke my friend told me yesterday."

"You're lying," he leaned back placing his hands behind his head, "I command you to tell me what you were laughing at."

'Damn,' she thought. "I was laughing at your unrealistic drawings of women." She sighed.

"Oh so they're funny and unrealistic?"

"Well, they have extremely big bazooms and tiny, bity waists. How realistic is that?"

"Hm... You're right. Looks like I need a model." He sighed, "Where oh where could I find one?" He looked hopeless then thoughtful.

"Oh no! Don't you even think about it!" Faye started.

"You made the bet, Faye. You have to do whatever I say." He grinned knowing she wouldn't back out of the deal she had made, even if she regretted and hated it. Faye grumbled and put her head down for the rest of the period.

Hehe, Spike is so horrible... Anyways, hope this small chapter made you guys a li'l less restless. Post again soon, thanx for the reviews, luv lots!

Set-chan


	4. Chapter Four Revised

Bebop High  
By Setryochi

Faye Grumbled as she walked down the street. Life was a hopeless nightmare that never ends. She looked down at her outfit, an over sized blue T-shirt with a tight pair a blue Jean flares. She sighed, what wasn't visible to the people passing by was the bikini she wore under it. She smirked, 'If he thinks he's getting a peep show from me then he's way wrong!' Though a bathing suit and underwear covered about the same, wearing a bikini was more acceptable.

Spike answered the door letting Faye in. He grinned, "This is a first, I didn't know you owned pants."

Faye gave him the middle finger and walked past him waiting for instruction.

"Looks like somebody's got a case of the Mondays." He laughed and sat on the couch propping his feet up on the coffee table.

Faye blinked, 'What's this guy expect me to do!'

Spike looked at her raising an eyebrow, "You can sit down if you'd like." He pointed to the two chairs and sofa. Faye decided to sit in the chair across from him.

"You know, instead of wasting time with your dumb drawings why don't we work on our project?"

Spike sighed, "We've got lots of time to get the project done, don't worry Faye." He frowned, "I guess I should start working on my 'Dumb' drawings now." He smirked, 'this will be fun.'

"Gr! " Faye stood up. "Where are we doing this?" she was getting really uncomfortable. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Taking orders from a guy really wasn't her style at all.

"Why, right here," he sat up and snatched the sketch pad and pencils from the table next to the couch. Faye played the helpless damsel in distress to 'try and get out of it'. She knew it wouldn't work, but she didn't care, she was wearing a bikini not underwear and anyways, people have seen her in her swimsuit before. Why should it matter now?

"Sorry Faye, you made the bet and I need a model. Personally I would have gotten a better model but not many good looking women work for free so you'll just have to do." He mentally smirked, he knew what buttons to push and what to pull.

Faye screeched, "Are you trying to say I'm ugly!" She turned red in the face with anger.

"No of course not. I'm just saying there are better looking women out there," he trailed off.

'Damn him! I am very God damn good lookin'! I'll show him!' Faye pulled her shirt up and revealed the bikini top tied tightly around her ribs and neck. It was plain black, but it looked damned good. She quickly slipped her shoes off and unbuttoned her pants. Spike watched happily as she undressed infront of him. 'Women are very interesting creatures,' he thought. Faye finished tossing her pants at him and stood in all her glory. 'Damn she's got a nice body. Now if only she weren't such a bitch.'

'I can't believe I'm doing this. When this whole bet thing is off I'm going to kill him.' Faye stood infront of him waiting for him to say something, "What? Speechless? I just have that kind of effect on people," she flipped her hair back with her hand and stuck her nose in the air as if she were a goddess.

Spike smirked, "You're so vain. Sit down before your ego crushes somebody," he pointed to the chair. She "Hmphed!" and sat down. 'He's got a lot of nerve...'

It had been like what? Two hours! Faye was getting tired of staying in the same spot. 'Is my ass going numb?' she wondered. "Ok," Spike sat the sketch book down. Faye began to get up.

"Oh no you don't!"

She stopped to look at him. She was going ask "what?" but he began speaking again. "I need you to remember that position, we're just taking a break to get some food."

Faye grumbled, "Can't you remember it yourself?"

"You, my dear, are the one that's to sit like that. Not me, so You, my dear, shall have to remember that pose. If not, I just start a whole new picture and take twice as long." He smirked and started slipping his shoes back on. He had discarded them to get more comfortable. Faye began getting dressed. She noted how cold it was in his house. 'I bet that perv set the AC on 60 degrees or something just to- er gah! He makes me mad.'

Spike went to the kitchen, "Oh Slave girl!" he called.

Faye grumbled and walked into the kitchen, "My name is FAYE!"

"It's whatever I want it to be," he smirked, "Now make me some food."

"What?"

"You heard me, get to work."

She mumbled under her breath, "slave driver," and began to search the cabinets and fridge for food.

Spike was laying on the couch when Faye crept in with a plate of food. It had a mixture of things on it. Most of which normally wouldn't be eaten together. "I didn't know what you'd like," she sat the plate down and relaxed in a chair across from him. He looked at her as if he were waiting for something.

"What?"

He grinned, "Feed me," he laid back with his hands under his head like a pillow.

"ARGH! Men really ARE babies!"

Faye sat down next to the couch near his head. She eyed him as if that would break the spell she cast upon herself. Maybe if she stared hard enough the deal would be off.

Fat chance.

Faye sat dropping food into Spike's open mouth like a mother bird would to her young. Her feet started to go to sleep and felt tingly. She moved uncomfortably. "ARGH! Get up!"

"Hm?" Spike sat up to look at her.

She sat on the couch where his head once was. Spike shrugged and laid back down resting his head in her lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting fed."

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. 'I'll show him.' She grabbed a hand full of chips and crammed them into his unsuspecting mouth.

"Ah-mmph m oh!" Gulp. "What the hell, Faye?" he breathed, "I could have choked!"

She smirked and looked away, "Why whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You know damn well what I mean!" He slammed his fist into the couch. Spike grabbed a sandwich from the plate and smashed it into Faye's mouth, nose, chin, pretty much her whole face. Her eyes grew wide, her lips gaping, "How dare you!" She spit out the contents of the sandwich. He laughed, in fact he laughed so hard he fell from the couch. Faye growled and kicked him in the side.

"Ow!" Spike looked up at her frowning. Slowly a smile slid across his face and he grabbed her foot and dragged her down with him!

"Lemme go!" She wiggled, pulled, and tugged but it was in vain for he never let go. His grip never loosened, and she was pulled down with him.

"No!"

"Ah!"

They wrestled on the floor occasionally hitting something around them. Spike threw Faye on the couch and went to jump on her but she moved out of the way. Unfortunately Spike couldn't block her hand when she smacked him as hard as she could in the chest.

"Gah!" He feel off the couch cradling his chest.

Faye jumped on him. Spike looked up just in time to roll out of the way. Fayes eyes widened as she came closer and closer to the floor. "Oof!" she landed with a thump. Faye looked up, Spike was laughing at her! She growled more and crawled over to him. She grasped his leg harshly and..

"OOWWWW!" Spike screamed out in pain.

Faye had bitten him. Faye was still bitting him. Spike pulled his leg from her teeth and got up. He grabbed her arm and chomped down. "OOOWWWW!" She cried out in pain! "Let go that hurts!"

He stopped to look at her, "It hurts you, too? Wow here I was thinkin' I was the only one vulnerable to getting bitten!" he said sarcastically. 

Faye scooted away to nurse her bitten arm. She examined it and screached when she seen the huge teeth marks in her flesh. "Stupid lunkhead! Look what you did!" She thrust her arm out infront of his face to let him see what he had done.

Spike shrugged, "S'your own fault."

"GR! I didn't bite you that hard!"

"I'll be the judge of that."

With that said Faye tackled him again trying her hardest to pin him down. But as it was Spike had a little more upper body strength than her and easily pushed her off. He rolled over and pinned her to the ground. Faye squirmed and wiggled but it didn't help much. She stopped and looked up at him waiting to see what he would do. He just looked down at her with a knowing triumphant smirk. That damned smirk, always resting comfortably on his lips. Did he ever show compassion towards anyone? Faye scowled and turned her head so she was no longer facing him.

"Give up?" Spike asked.

Faye tried again to push him off but only resulted in making his grip tighten and get heavier. She grunted trying even harder holding her breath as she pushed against his slender fingers. When she laid her head back down she felt light headed. Breathing heavily she decided on a new tactic...

She looked up at him with the most seductive look she could muster. Spike was taken back for a moment but regained his composure and held tightly knowing it was just one of those womanly manipulative tricks.

Faye smiled slyly and lifted her head so she was only inches from Spike's. Spike stayed still knowing what she was doing and that it was just a bluff. His eyes narrowed and he studied her for a long time wondering if she'd actually try something.

"What's wrong Spike?" She asked smoothly ignoring the pain in her wrists held just above her head.

"Who said anything was wrong," was his calm reply.

Faye licked her lips as if she were preparing to kiss him.

"You wouldn't do it Faye, I know you wouldn't" He smirked.

"I wouldn't, huh?"

Spike's eyes widened as his lips were captured by her ruby red ones. In an instant he pulled away and Spike jumped off of her. Faye smirked, "You think I wouldn't do it now?"

Spike wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and spat out, "You're crazy!"

"Am I?" She smirked enjoying his discomfort.

"Yes Faye, you need to be in a fuckin' mental hospital!" He sat back against the couch drawing his legs up to his chest.

"Aw..." she pouted, "What's wrong with you Spike? You look, hm... Mad?" she raised an eyebrow. "Hm, maybe you jumped off me so quickly because ol' faithful woke up." Faye shrugged, "Guys are silly."

"Maybe I jumped off of you so quickly because I detest you, and having your lips on mine was worse then being in a small room naked with two gay guys!" He looked at her to see her reaction but got only a brief glimps of something.

Faye gasped silently and disguised her hurt with a purely indifferent expression. Could spike hate her that much? Why, what did she ever do to him? Faye sighed and slumped over slightly.

An awkward silence fell over the room for a long while. Neither looked at or said anything to the other. Just silence passing through the room.

"Well, I haven't finished my picture, let's get back to working on that."

**   
**  
Another normal, ordinary, plain, boring day at Bebop High School. Nothing special, except for the pep-rally. Mostly everyone who didn't have school spirit skipped it. Which was just what Spike planned to do. It was a beautiful, bright day; way spend it in a dim, crowded gym? Bah humbug!

"So when does the pep-rally start?" yawned Spike.

"It starts sixth period, but the teachers wont be teaching a whole lot. We should just leave now," answered Vicious who sat across from Spike at the lunch table.

"You guys are going off for the rest of the day?" came a new voice.

Both Spike and Vicious looked up to see Faye leaning over the table with one hand on her hip and the other on the table top. Vicious eyed her from behind his white bangs that hung over his face.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" asked Spike leaning back in his chair to look up at her.

"I dunno', I was just wondering."

"Just wondering, huh?" asked Vicious throwing himself into the small talk.

"Yeah, have a problem?" Faye rolled her eyes.

"No, not at all." Vicious sipped his cola.

Faye turned her attention back to Spike, "Do you think I could get a ride with you guys?" she gave a small pout and tilted her head slightly.

"You'll have to ask Vicious, it's his car and he's driving." Spike shrugged amusement playing on his thin features as a smile slipped across his face.

Faye thought for a moment, "Well, could I get a ride with you?" her attention on Vicious now.

Vicious looked at her, he slowly looked at ALL of her, "Hm," he mused, "Where did you need a ride to?" he questioned.

"Just over to the mall if that's ok," she shrugged her eyes wandering away from the table to look Vicious in the eyes.

He smirked, "that's just where we were going to go," he trailed off looking over to Spike smirking slightly. Spike leaned over wondering what Vicious was thinking.

"So I can get a ride?" Faye smiled and sat down next to Spike.

"What do I get in return?" asked Vicious.

Faye blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for my labor of driving you to the mall," he rested his chin on his hand lazily.

"But you said you were already going to the mall," she looked at him in confusion.

"Spike here is paying me for the gas, the other guys are are throwing in their share, so what are you paying me?"

Faye sighed, she could give up lunch and give him that for gas money. Or she could eat lunch and forget the skirt she wanted.  
Interrupting her thoughts Spike cut in, "Faye, could you get me another cola?" Spike held up the empty bottle meaning for her to throw it away.

Faye looked at him, "I'm not your maid-" she quieted, sighed frustrated, and took the empty bottle from his grasp. Spike smirked as he watched her walk away.

"What are you trying to get out of her?" Spike turned to Vicious.

"Nothing, just having some fun," he shrugged.

"Look, I'll give you the extra cash if you want that, but don't make trouble for her."

"You like her or something? She got something on you?" Vicious smirked, "What about Julia?" he grinned at that. Spike looked away, then back to Vicious, "She's nothing compared to Julia, don't ever compare that wench to Julia!" Spike gritted his teeth, "Faye's just not the type of person you want to mess with." Spike calmed down, "Besides, what's she got that you want?"

Vicious silently mused over Spike's mood change in his head. It was really quite funny to see him go from one to another in a matter of seconds, which he rarely ever did. "She's nice looking," was all Vicious got out before Faye returned with Spike's drink.

"Nice'n cold," she set it down in front of him before taking a seat next to him.

Minutes passed by and nobody seemed to have anything to talk about. Well, before Faye broke it with a question, "Can I get the gas money to you another time? I'm short on cash right now," she smiled innocently hoping to help her case.

Vicious looked at her and decided it would be ok, "Sure, but I want my money by Wedsnday."

"Really!" Faye burst with excitement. She jumped across the table and hugged Vicious tightly, "Thanks so much!"

Vicious looked to Spike with wide eyes over her shoulder. He looked disturbed but as soon as she pulled away he regained his composure.  
Spike chuckled and sat back. "Oof!" he spat out as Faye smacked him in the chest.

"No thanks to you," she flashed him a frown before turning on her heal, "I'll be right back, I have to go put some stuff away."

Spike looked at Vicious, "What are you planning on getting out of her?" he asked knowing Faye was out of earshot.

Vicious smirked, "She looks easy, but other than that, she just looks really good." Vicious grinned.

Spike smiled, his eyebrow twitched but Vicious didn't seem to notice. Vicious slurped up the rest of his soda and stood up, "I'm going to the car, when she gets back bring her out, I'll be waiting, k?"

Spike nodded lazily and relaxed wondering what Julia might be doing right at the moment. 'Hm, wonder what happened. Maybe it was a vacation or something. She didn't seem to happy though, most likely wasn't a vacation. Oh well, she said she'd be back, I'll find out then." Spike sighed and was brought back from la-la-land when Faye shouted in his ear. Spike growled and swatted her away.

"Where's Vicious? Don't tell me he went with out me!" Faye began to panic.

"Calm down woman, he's waiting in the car for us. Do you have your I.D. stamped to go off for lunch?"

"I… I.D.?" Faye stuttered, "Stamped?"

Spike sighed rubbing his temples irritably, "Didn't you get it stamped?"

Faye looked around scuffing at the ground innocently, "Was I s'pose to?" Spike grumbled and looked around, "C'mon!" he grabbed Faye's arm and started dragging her through a crowd. They fought their way through and finally when they passed they turned the corner to head towards the parking lot.

"Here," Spike flashed a card in front of Faye.

Faye's eyes grew wide, "How'd you get that? I never seen you take it!"

Spike kept looking straight ahead, "Don't worry how I got it, you'll need it. Hers was stamped and she looks kind of like you, all you have to say is you cut and died your hair, ya' got that?" Faye sighed memorizing all the information on the card just incase. They reached the car in no time, they'd leave as soon as possible and go on their adventure to the mall. But first they'd have to escape school, and smuggle Faye out with them.

Faye and Spike squeezed into the front seat together with Vicious. Faye was put between them because neither guy was willing to be that close to one another and Spike complained that he liked window seats. They would have sat in the back but it was full of Vicious' friends.

Vicious peered over, he had a beautiful view if he looked down. Straight down her thin yellow tank top! He grinned, she had long sexy legs and C's. He looked up and noticed the time, "Let's go," he mumbled and started to pull out.

Vicious slowed the car and stopped as the administrator leaned over to check their IDs.

"Let's seem them," he said waiting for them all to pull them out. Everyone pulled them out and showed them to him, he looked over all of them and studied them to make sure there was a stamp on each one. He looked at Faye's, then at Faye, then back at her card. "You looked better before you cut it and dyed it," he waved his hand in a motion to signal them to drive off. Faye grumbled huffing, "Why! Erm! That fat head! He knows nothing about true beauty!" she crossed her arms over her chest angrily. Vicious noted how they were squeezed together plumping them up nicely when she did that.

Spike laughed, "That guy's a riot!"

Vicious smiled, "Spike doesn't seem to understand true beauty either." Both Faye and Spike looked at Vicious, but Vicious ignored them and kept his eyes on the road.

'He seems so emotionless. I bet he's really sweet though. He seems nice enough, but sometimes he gives me the shivers.' Faye thought quietly to herself about the silent, white-haired man next to her.

'Vicious seems to be trying to get on her good side. Too bad she's falling for it, oh well, she'll find out sooner or later what kind of guy he is. He's my best friend and all, but I have to admit the guy can really crush a girl.' Spike chuckled to himself thinking of how everyone of Vicious' pick ups seemed to end badly.

'Hm, she smells nice. I should probably be paying attention to the road right now though. I'll have to talk to her when Spike's not around, seems like he might ruin this one for me. He should be hung up on Julia right now, hehe.' Vicious smirked and continued driving.

"Thanks for the ride!" Faye waved over her shoulder and started to walk away.

"Wait," Vicious grabbed her hand. Faye looked back a little worry written in her eyes.

"How will you get home?"

"Oh, I… Well…" Faye coughed.

Vicious smiled, "I'll take you home when you're ready."

"Really?" Faye's eyes lit up, "You're so great! Spike, he's so much more charming than you, how are you two even friends?"

'Sometimes I wonder that myself,' thought Spike. Spike smiled wryly laughing sarcastically at her comment, "opposites attract."

"Look, I have to go but I'll, um… can I meet you in an hour at the pizza place in the food court?" asked Faye.

Vicious looked at her, "Well, um…" sigh, "Ok."

Spike smirked pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Faye waved over her shoulder and walked away towards some clothing shops.

Faye went into Rave looking for the skirt she had seen a while ago. She hoped, prayed, and crossed her fingers wanting badly for the skirt to still be there. She hastily walked towards the rack she had seen it at before. Thumbing though the clothes she looked frantically for the blue jean skirt with the flower pattern down the sides. "No, no… that's not it," sigh, "where is it!" Faye looked around the store quickly, she spotted a clerk and waved her over.

"Yes? May I help you?" the blonde asked in a high pitched, bubbly voice.

"Yeah do you still have this one skirt? It has a flower patter down the sides of it, it comes about down to your knees and, um… It's a blue jean skirt," Faye looked around nervously.

"Hm," the clerk looked around thinking, "No, I'm sorry, I don't think we have it. We may have a few on the clearance rack, you may be able to find one in there."

"Oh, ok…" Faye saddened.

"What size do you wear?" The clerk questioned.

Faye blushed, "I can look for it, thank you." Faye began walking away to venture in the clearance rack.

Faye sat on the floor near the rack. Her hair was a mess and her eyes seemed to droop with tiredness. She looked up at the clearance clothes hanging above her head, she grimaced and sunk even lower to the floor. She slowly lifted her arm to look at her wrist watch, putting it down she let her head hit the ground softly.

"What?" Faye got up checking her watch again, "Oh no!"

She took off running out of the store to scramble towards the pizza place. 'Why does this always happen to meee?' she thought as she ran through the mall without the skirt she had gone to buy. She turned the corner without looking and bumped into someone. "Oof!" She fell landing on her butt harshly. She opened her squinted eyes and stood up not really looking at the person she had hit. She didn't really care, but she apologized anyway. Saying a quick sorry she bolted off again in search of the food court, leaving the poor pedestrian confused and angry. "Where the hell?" she looked around spotting the pizza place, she took a second to register the information and took off jogging towards it. She slowed her pace and caught her breath taking on a cool composure. She looked around to see if Spike or Vicious had shown up yet, spotting neither of them she decided she might as well get a slice of pizza for lunch since she was there.

Faye sat down with her pizza, she sighed, "So much for that skirt, I guess I'll just give him the money when he gets here." She took a bite out of her pizza and slumped over just a bit more.

"Wow, you're here early, for a girl in a mall. I thought you might be too busy running around with bags of clothes to notice the time." Spike pulled the chair out next to Faye and plopped down lazily, he stretched before slouching down into a comfortable position.

Faye glared at him, she picked a pepperoni off of her pizza and threw it at him. The pepperoni hit his cheek, stuck to it, and then slowly slide down to his jaw before falling off onto his gray T-shirt. 

Spike glared at her, his lips twisting to one side of his face; he picked the pepperoni off of his shirt examining the small orange stain. He took the thin slice of meat and roughly placed it down the front of her yellow tank-top making sure it was snuggly tucked in between her breasts.

"Gr!" Faye growled and slapped him across the face, "How dare you!" she picked her drink up and splashed it in his face.

Vicious suddenly appeared looking around amused at the scene that had just played before him. He chuckled to himself and walked over to the table. "What happened?" he asked.

"That perv just put a pepperoni down my shirt!" Faye yelled and pointed at Spike who was irately trying to clean himself off.

Angrily he yelled back saying she had thrown it at him first and that he was only paying her back. Vicious looked back and forth between the two as they started calling each other names and such. Everyone that was present in the food court quieted and faced the scene that had broken out. Everyone watched as they acted like small children.

"Bitch!"

"Ass!"

"Slut!"

"Pervert!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Argh! I hate you! You're such a baby!"

Vicious felt the whole thing was humorous at first but it was getting old. "Both of you shut the hell up!" His eyebrow twitch.

Spike and Faye both looked to him as the whole room looked on waiting to see what would happen. "Spike, you go to the restroom and clean yourself up. Faye, sit." was all he said. Spike glared at Faye once more before stalking off towards the restrooms. Faye looked to the ground embarrassed and sat down without another word. Vicious sat down across from her, "That was quite the scene," he chuckled. Faye just kept her eyes down finding her lap very interesting.  
The room seemed to go back to normal a few minutes ago but none of the three seemed to notice.

"Do you two always fight like that?" Vicious asked.

"Well, I don't think it's ever ended like that, once we started wrestling on the carpet in his living room but that ended. Differently." She trailed off as she spoke the last word remembering exactly what had happened last time they had fought like that.

"Hm, how did it end differently?"

"Well um… It just didn't end like this," she said not wanting to speak of the incident.

"Oh, interesting." he said more to himself then to her.

Spike returned unhappily. His hands were hidden in his pockets, his face bored and annoyed. He sat down next to Vicious not looking at Faye. The table grew silent and nobody spoke of anything when they all thought they might have something to say to the other.

Moments passed and Vicious decided it was time for them to leave. Hopefully the ride home wouldn't be filled with as much tension.

Set-chan


	5. Chapter 5 revised

This part of the chapter I'm dedicating to Edward Wong Pepelu Truvrusky IV! I know you guys wanted to see more of Ed in this so I decided that this chapter would be perfect for it since Spike and Faye aren't really talking to each other. Ya know?

Bebop High  
By Setryochi

"Where is Faye-Faye going?" Ed asked her eyes growing wide with wonderment.

"I'm going out," Faye answered closing the door behind her. Edward climbed on the couch to look out the window of the trailer to see Faye walking out of the park and onto the street and slowly disappearing.

Ed looked around, "Edward is bored, Edward wants to do something fun," the orange haired girl looked around spotting Ein who slept lazily under the coffee table. "Edward knows what she will do!"

Ed jumped off the couch and leaped like a frog on all fours to her room. Ein lifted his head and perked his ears up as he heard a crashing noise, some things hitting the wall, and watched as an almost flat ball rolled twice and slowly flopped down just outside of the bedroom door. He heard an "Ah ha!" And Edward appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Poor Ein whimpered and looked up at the crazy girl with his beady black eyes.

"Edward will take Einy winy for a walk!"

Ein's beady eyes became the size of two CD's as she latched the leash onto his collar. Without giving the small dog a chance to get up Ed yanked on his leash and pulled the dog mercilessly out of the small trailer and off for their walk.

"Look Ein! A clue!" Ed dropped to her hands and knees and began sniffing at a candy wrapper as if she were a dog like Ein.

Ein looked around but didn't quite understand what she was getting at. He looked at her to see what she was doing but was just as confused as anyone would be looking at Edward. Ed got up and began walking at a fast pace, she had seen Faye-Faye go this way. "Will Ein help Edward find Faye-Faye?" Ed grinned her cat-like grin when Ein barked in agreement. Well, that's what it seemed like Ein was doing anyway. They turned the corner just in time to see Faye-Faye turning another corner further down the street.

"C'mon Ein! Faye-Faye is getting away!"

The two ran to catch up enough, but not to let Faye-Faye know they were hot on her trail. Faye-Faye must have felt like she was being watched or followed because every once in a while she turn to look behind her. Whenever that happened Ed would jump behind the nearest streetlight pole, garbage can, or parked car to hide. She'd drag poor Ein with her every step of the way. Faye started to turn around, Ed grabbed Ein and as quickly as she could she dove behind a car. "Ssshhhhh, Ein, she'll hear you!" Ed whispered loudly to the dog. Ein looked at her, whimpered, and continued to go along with all of it.

"Where do you think Faye-Faye's going, Ein?"

Ed got up and continued to follow Faye-Faye until Faye-Faye stopped and sat down at a restaurant that had their tables and chairs outside. Faye-Faye sat down and started speaking to a waitress that had just walked over. Ed watched with wide eyes as a man with chin length white hair stalked over to the table. They exchanged "hellos" and he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Edward doesn't like that man. Edward is worried about Faye-Faye." Ein looked up at Ed's worried face and then back to Faye-Faye who seemed to be happily talking to the strange man. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Let's get closer Ein," the thin girl talked to the dog as if they understood each other. Ed crawled as close as she could without Faye-Faye or the strange man being able to notice her. Now she was closer but it was harder to see them from behind the trash can. The small restaurant had a picket white fence around it. Ed figured if she was behind it and next to the wall of the building that it would be hard to see her. She took the chance and bolted really fast to the spot she had targeted.

Ed grinned, "We did it Ein!" she whispered. Now she and Ein could see and hear Faye-Faye and the strange man.

"Are you and Spike going to talk to each other anytime soon?" Asked the man with white hair.

"I don't know. I really don't care. He's always such a baby, I don't know how you put up with him, Vicious." Faye-Faye answered the man who's name seemed to be Vicious.

Ed looked on in amazement. Ed hadn't really ever gone to a place like this and she hadn't really ever been out like this on her own. I mean, not alone, she was with Faye-Faye, right. 

"So Faye, what are you doing tomorrow night?" asked Vicious. The two were totally unaware that they were being watched.

Ed listened in wondering what was going on. All this confused her and she didn't understand. She knew that the guy who helped her get her scooter back was named Spike, she heard Faye-Faye say she hated him just the other night. And now there's this other guy with strange white hair who's named Vicious.

"Ein, Faye-Faye likes him…" Ed stated sadly as she watched with unblinking eyes.

Ein looked up at the red haired girl and whimpered in response having no other way. The welsh corgi looked back at the two and seemed to sadden like Ed as he watched the scene.

"Ed doesn't want Faye-Faye to get hurt. Ed will help Faye-Faye." Ed got up sadly and scurried away from her hiding spot. She ran off before Faye-Faye or Vicious seen her.

"Ein! Hurry!" Ed ran home as fast as she could. 

Amazingly she was much faster than Ein and had to slow down to let him catch up to her. Turning sharply into the trailor park she skipped up the three steps that led to the trailor door. She burst through the door giving poor Ein only a few seconds before she closed the door to get inside. Ed dropped the leash and bolted into her and Faye-Faye's room.

Ed stopped to look around, "Ed will fix Faye-Faye and Spike!"

"Edward wants to talk to Spike-person!" Ed yelled into the phone.

"Who's Edward?" Asked the maid that worked in the house.

"Edward is friend, and Ed needs to talk to Spike-person."

"Spike… Person? Did you mean 'Spike'?"

"Yes yes, but Edward must speak with Spike-person!"

"One moment please…" The maid set the phone down on the table and made her way up to Spike's room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Spiegel?" She tapped on his door.

Spike rolled over on his bed, "It's just Spike!" he yelled through the door.

"Sorry, but you have a phone call, someone by the name of… Edward!"

He picked up the phone in his room, "I got it you can go hang the other one up."

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"Hi-hi! Spike-persooon! Edward must talk bus-I-ness with you!"

Spike took the phone away from his ear and looked at it. He brought it back to his ear and decided to listen. "What kind of 'bus-I-ness'?"

"Faye-Faye's in Trouble! Edward wants to know why Spike-person and Faye-Faye no like each other!" She exclaimed in an exasperated voice.

"Um… What do you mean trouble?"

"Ed has seen Faye-Faye with another maann! Scandalous!"

Spike sighed; this girl is crazy. "You mean Vicious?"

"Sactly! And Edward wants to know why he's there and not you."

"Your sister and I got into an argument and we just aren't talking right now." he tried to state calmly. "Vicious is a friend, he's a-"

"A BAD MAN! A BAD, BAD MAN!" Edward cut him off.

Spike slapped his forehead, 'Even the little girl can see it! "Vicious isn't that bad. I have to go, Ed."

"Spike-person!" she screeched before he could hang up.

"What?"

"Ed wants Faye-Faye and Spike-person to be happy…"

The phone clicked and the line went dead. Spike looked at the phone and shook his head. "How did Faye come out like she did and her sister like that?" he wondered aloud.

Faye came home and went straight to her room. She tossed her hair band onto the bed. She looked around and decided the kitchen was where she should be. So she turned around and walked out of her room to raid the refrigerator.

"Where did Faye-Faye go?" Ed asked innocently. Faye stood up quickly hitting the back of her head on the door of the freezer. She had been bent over looking in the fridge trying to find something edible. She turned around rubbing the back of her head, "What do you want?"

"Edward was just curious!" she cart wheeled over to Faye.

Faye looked at her in disgust, 'Why did I have to get this family? They could have stuck me with a much better family!' she screamed in her head. Faye sighed frustrated and walked away forgetting she was hungry. Ed stood watching as she left the room.

"Ok class, I've given you all enough time to finish your projects. You've had partners and easy topics, now it's time to turn in those projects and reports."

Faye sat up in her seat upon hearing that. "Oh my God…"

Spike kept his nonchalant appearance but was about to have a heart attack. "Did all that time really pass?"

Faye looked over to Spike and glared at him, 'If that lunkhead hadn't been such a dick we'd have that report finished!'

Spike looked back at Faye and silently glared at her as well, 'If that shrew woman hadn't been such a bitch we would have had that project done.'

"Faye, Spike, do you have your report?" Mrs. Wending asked holding out her hand waiting for it.

"C-c-could we turn it in tomorrow?" Faye asked.

Mrs. Wending looked at them in disbelief, she had given them all that time to do a simple project together and they didn't have it? She looked at them disapprovingly, "You can't turn it in any later than 2:40 this afternoon."

"But Mrs. Wending, that's not enough time!" Spike complained.

"How are we supposed to have it by then!" Faye snapped.

"If you'd rather have it that way I want it right now or I'm not taking it at all." She looked at them sternly.

Faye and Spike looked at each other unhappily. Neither of them had anything with them. They hadn't even really worked on it. Both of them started to feel guilty about it. They weren't going to have the best grades on their report cards. They'd be lucky to get a C in this class. They sighed shaking their heads in unison, "we don't have it." Mrs. Wending didn't say anything; she just walked away to collect more papers. It was always the nice, old, frail looking teachers who turned out to be real witches in the end. Mrs. Wending had proven that point by not accepting a late paper.

Spike sunk into his seat and Faye slammed her head down on her desk.

'I'm never speaking to him again! It's all his fault and I hate him!' Faye thought as she laid her head down dejectedly.

'Argh! It's all her fault! I'm never going to speak to her again! Her and her dumb mood swings can just die!' Spike though bitterly as he stared straight ahead not letting anybody see his anger or sadness.

For the next few weeks they wouldn't speak to each other. When passing each other in the halls they looked away and continued on their path. When in class they ignored each other completely. Neither looked at the other, and if either of them were partnered for anything at all, they used other people to talk to the other one. Everyone around them seemed to become annoyed. At first it seemed like they would just be angry at each other for a week or two and they'd get over it. But after a while everyone started to notice that they were too stubborn and would never talk to the other as long as they were so thick headed. Nobody knew what was wrong because neither would talk. Faye would just change the subject and Spike would just spit at her name and say he didn't have time to talk about it. It would be a miracle if they ever talked again. Summer was coming soon and everyone looked forward to it.

The phone rang annoyingly throughout the trailer. Faye got up lazily and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Tell your bother or sister or whatever it is to STOP calling me!" Came the voice on the other end.

Faye cringed as the voice screamed in her ear. "What are you talking about?" she yelled back.

"Ed keeps calling me and annoying me about YOU!" he screeched.

Faye growled, "Well don't complain to me about it! I didn't tell her to call! But since it bothers you so," she pulled the phone away from her ear. "Ed! Call Spike as much as you'd like! Call him 20 times a day if you want!" she yelled.

"WHAT!" she heard Spike's voice. "You crazy bitch! ARGH!" he hung up.

Faye placed the phone on the receiver, that had been the highlight of her day. She smiled and laughed wickedly.

"Was Spike-person on the phone?" Ed popped up out of no where.

"Yeah Ed, he said you didn't call enough and he wants you to call him and talk to him more." Faye walked away to go watch some TV in the living room.

"I can't BELIEVE that woman!" he paced back and forth in his room. "To tell that little brat to call me more! She already calls at least 5 times a day!" He rubbed his temples feeling as though it might chase away his on coming headache. He paced his room more before getting dizzy and sitting in the chair near his desk. He sighed and slouched over. He thought back to when Vicious called a while ago boasting about Faye.

Vicious and Faye had started dating about two weeks ago just before school got out. Vicious kept talking about how he was going to get "some" just about every time Spike talked to him. He said Faye couldn't possibly be a virgin and he was sure she'd put out after the second week. Vicious didn't really seem to care about anything else. He said he couldn't even remember a conversation he had had with Faye. Anything she told him went through one ear and out the other. There was only one thing on his mind and Faye looked like she'd jump to do it. Spike shrugged it off, so what if Vicious and Faye were going out, he was waiting for Julia. And as long as Faye was being such a witch he wouldn't talk to her until she apologized to him for that pepperoni WHICH the stain never came out because of all the grease. She also owed him an apology for that big fat zero that brought his grade down to a D in that class. AND she needs to apologize for her sister and the phone calls and telling Ed she could call him more! Spike growled, that woman got under his skin like no one else.

The phone rang and Faye picked up, "Look Spike I'm not going to tell you again!"

"Faye, it's me." came the smooth reply stopping her before she yelled some harsh words.

"Oh, sorry, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over tonight. I can come pick you up and we can chill at my house."

"Oh, well.." Faye thought about it and it seemed ok, it was the summer and she had to get _some _fun in before it ended. "Sure, when are you coming?"

"How's right now?"

"Well, I need to put some different clothes on but it seems ok."

"Good, I'll be there in a few, see ya."

"Bye," Faye smiled and hung up the phone. She stood up and walked to her room. "Hey Ed."

"Hello Faye-Faye!" Ed exclaimed happily.

Faye went to the closet, the floor was littered with Ed's toys but the top of the closet was neatly organized with Faye's clothes. "Hm…" she mused as she looked for something to wear.

"Where's Faye-Faye going?"

"To see Vicious," Faye answered not really interested in speaking to Ed.

Ed gasped, "Vicious! Nooo! Faye-Faye CAN'T go! Vicious is baaaad! Ed does NOT like Vicious!"

"Shut up Ed," Faye mechanically placed a form fitting Hawaiian patterned dress on her bed. It was a springy, summery kind of dress that fell just above her knees. She pulled out white sandals and began to undress. She had been cooped up in the house all day so she just wore comfortable clothes consisting of baggy gray sweat pants and an old T-shirt that was too big for her. She slipped her shirt off and slipped the spaghetti strap dress on. She lifted up the bottom enough to pull her pants off. She sat on the bed and placed the sandals on her feet. All the while Ed watch fascinated by the pretty colors. Faye was so pretty and when Ed grew up she wanted to be just a pretty. Faye walked over and looked in the mirror that sat atop the dresser that held her clothes. She picked up her red lip stick and drew it across her lips staining them a deep crimson.

Ed watched as Faye picked up more tubes, bottles, and jars and watched as she placed whatever was in the containers on certain places on her face. When Faye was finished she looked her self over satisfied with how she looked.

"Hey Ed," Faye asked snapping Ed out of her trance. Ed looked up to let her know she heard her.

"Can you tell Mom that I went to Vicious' house and I'll be back later?"

Ed nodded sadly and Faye patted her head before turning and leaving the room. Faye left the house and walked down the street a bit to wait outside the trailer park. She didn't like Vicious coming to the trailer park, it made her self conscious and she hated that.

Faye had been to Vicious' house plenty of times. But this must have been the first time since they had been going out that he had invited her over. Normally they went out or talked on the phone. But usually the phone conversations were short and uninteresting. Faye sighed, for some reason she felt a little nervous. It was strange being his girlfriend. He definitely wasn't like a few of the other guys she had dated. He was charming sure but lately it didn't seem like it was to be nice. It seemed like he did it for something more. Like he was silently asking for something. She shrugged entering his house as he held the door open for her. His parents weren't home but that was the usual thing. Both of his parents were out on business all the time. Faye wasn't even sure she had ever met them in the eight months she had known Vicious. She wondered if they even remembered they had a son.

Vicious led her to his room and offered to get her a drink or something to eat. She declined and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat next to her after turning some music on. He didn't like to sit in a room with out some kind of noise he had told her once. He said the silence made him uncomfortable. She glanced over at him not sure what to do. This was the first time she had been alone with him since they had started going out. She wondered if she should make a move or suggest they do something fun. She began to feel a little nervous and uncomfortable, she hadn't looked at him but she felt his eyes on her.

"Are you ok?" he asked placing his hand on hers.

She looked up at him, "Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She smiled reassuringly.

"I dunno, that's why I asked." his words trailed off as he leaned in closer and closer until their lips were touching. He kissed her softly, but it was almost needy. He surprised her by deepening the kiss and placing his hand on the crook of her neck. They broke the kiss and he smiled at her, "I couldn't resist." he told her in a hard whisper.

She smiled, she was feeling a little more comfortable with him like this. He leaned in and kissed her again briefly before placing his lips on hers again for a longer more passionate kiss. He pressed against her lips forcing her to lean back just a little. She complied and leaned back placing her hands on the bed to help support her weight. She felt the hand that was on her neck slide down her shoulder and onto her arm. He rested his right hand just above her elbow and moved to lean on his left. She was relaxing slowly and her arms were beginning to tire. He pulled away from her lips and kissed her chin, he kissed her jaw line and trailed more over to her ear. She felt his tongue trace a line down her neck, she shivered as he planted heated kisses around the base of her neck. He leaned in more and her arms gave out. She laid down and he went with her. Both laid with their legs hanging off the bed. He laid over her his body twisted. His hips and legs lay next to her facing her body as his upper body lay partly on top of her. He moved back up and kissed her lips again. She kissed him back and parted her lips slightly allowing his tongue access and French kissed him as well. His right hand left her arm to rest on her hip, she could feel his fingers moving against her hip and kneading the flesh of her hip through the thin material of the dress. She hadn't really paid attention to it but her hands and fingers were tangled in his wavy white hair. She couldn't remember when she had moved to do that but she guessed it didn't matter by now.

'I hope he doesn't expect this to go any further than making out,' she thought to her self as they continued to kiss.

They had been doing this for quite a while and they had kissed billions of times by now, short or long, they broke for air everyonce in a while only to kiss more. She moaned almost silently into his lips and was surprised to have let it happen. His left arm still held him up to keep his body weight from crushing her and his right hand still played with the fabric at her hips. She never felt the material raise up like it had until she felt cool air brush passed her left thigh. She moved one of her hands from his back to pull the fabric back down to her knee. 'Vicious must have accidentally pulled it up,' she thought. Vicious smiled against her lips and again started to kiss her neck, occasionally he would suck lightly making sure not to leave any marks. His right hand came up and moved the strap of her dress down her arm to kiss her shoulder tenderly. She hadn't thought about it much but it seemed like this wouldn't just stop here. He switched his weight and lay atop her one of his legs between hers and used his left hand to move the strap of her right shoulder down her arm. He kissed lightly and suckled on her collar bone making a slight moan escape her lips. At the sound of herself she snapped out of whatever day dream she was in and looked around. She looked to a clock and seen that it was 8:05 and getting later. She sucked air in sharply as his left hand traveled up her thigh.

"Vicious, it's getting late." she interrupted him.

He looked up at her, "Did you have to get home?" 'Damnit!' he cursed in his mind.

"I told my mom I'd be home by 8:30, she wanted me to do some laundry tonight," she lied to him. She didn't want to go any further than making out, they had only been going out for about two weeks now and she didn't feel it was right, so she lied instead of telling him not to. This was the first boy friend she had had this year and she wanted it to last at least a month, before this she had gone out with plenty of guys but never for more than two or three weeks at a time.

"I see, well I'll go get my keys and I can take you home." he cleared his throat and stood up. He walked out of the room leaving her alone.

She sighed in relief. She stood up and straightened her dress. She pulled her straps up back on to her shoulders and looked in a mirror he had hanging on his wall as a decoration. He reentered the room and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck as she tried to fix her hair. "We can continue another time," he said his breath tickling her neck and shoulder. She smiled nervously, "Maybe," she tried to use a teasing voice but wasn't sure if it came out the way she wanted. She finished with her hair and turned around in his arms.

"We should get going," she stated before he could kiss her.

Kissing her he let her go and started for the door. "I should get you home."

"Thanks," she spoke opening the car down.

"You don't have to thank me," he placed a hand under her chin and brought her face towards him so he could kiss her.

They kissed briefly and she stood up out of the car. "G'night," she said closing the door. "Bye," he waved twice and drove off. Faye watched him leave and walked into the trailer park. She reached her home and opened the door. She went inside and sighed as she made her way to her room. Her mother and Ed looked at her as she opened the bedroom door, stepped in, and closed it behind her.

Faye flopped onto her bed. Tonight had been more intense than what she had expected. Vicious obviously wanted to go all the way. Who wouldn't want to with her? She was beautiful and any guy would have wanted to. She sighed, she couldn't say that she wasn't turned on by what happened tonight. It, what little they had done, did feel very good. She imagined doing more would have felt twenty times as better, but she didn't want that yet. Even though he seemed sincere it wasn't going to stop him from doing that and then dumping her. She was naïve at times but she wasn't stupid. Almost all guys did that; well not all of them. Some of them were nice and caring and sex isn't just sex to some of them. But Faye felt that she might never find a guy that wanted her for more than sex. And so she vowed that she wouldn't have sex with Vicious until she was sure he wasn't going to just sleep with her and then leave her.

(Next day)

Vicious had called Spike and they had been talking for a while now. Vicious was talking about last night and how he had almost gotten what he wanted.

"She's hot, dude. I almost had her too! But then she stopped me and said that her mom wanted her home by 8:30, so I'm waiting till the next time I can get her alone."

Spike listened not really interested in hearing about how hot Faye was. She was just another girl to him. "Are you still going to that party this weekend?" he asked trying not to sound bored.

"Yeah, I'm going to take Faye, maybe we can get a room up stairs or something." he chuckled at the thought.

Spike sweat dropped and the corner of his lips twitched slightly. "Oh, I think I'm going to stay home."

"Why don't you go? You haven't gotten out of the house You could find a hot girl there you know. You could use a relaxing 'time', and a piece of ass!" Vicious joked trying to get Spike enthused into going to the party.

"Meh.." Spike said unenthused, "I just don't feel like it. Besides, I'm waiting for Julia."

Vicious rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself. I gotta go, got things to get done."

"Alright, see ya."

They hung up and that was the end of the conversation. Spike thought about going to the party but decided he'd rather not see people barfing on themselves. Just wasn't the entertainment he needed right now. His thoughts went back to what Vicious had said about Faye having to go home before he could get it on with her. 'Faye hates her family and she's so lazy, she wouldn't go home just because her mom wanted her to do some laundry.' Spike laughed, 'The girl seems like she's been with every man she's ever dated but made something up to get away from Vicious? She confuses me sometimes.' Spike thought. He then wondered why the hell he'd even think about her. To him she was just some slut Vicious was trying to get in bed with. He thought Vicious wouldn't have any trouble either, but maybe Faye was just playing hard to get. Either way he didn't care if they screwed their brains out, it wasn't his business and he just really didn't care. Spike sighed, it had been eight months since Julia had left. He wondered if she was coming back, she said that it was only temporary, but she couldn't say for how long. He sighed wishing she were there now.

Thanks for all the reviews, hope this is better, a lot less typos in this!

Set-chan


	6. Chapter Six Revised

Ok! Here's the old chapter 12! This one's my longest yet! I've never written one quite as long. I hope you enjoy what I've accomplished! Anyways, there's some questionable content in here, sorta. And I don't need someone going and getting me banned from I don't think it's too bad but if some of you guys think I should change the rating then let me know, I'll be more than happy to change it and leave a warning or something. Hope you enjoy this great chapter! R&R! Please!

**REVISION STATEMENT: I've decided this chapter will be by itself since it is long enough on it's own. I'm sure this was probably the best chapter out of the whole story. Therefore I will only make it better by fixing typos and possibly takin gout corny dialogue. **

Bebop High  
By: Setryochi

It was Friday night and Faye sat home alone watching the tube. She sighed thinking about the past week. Vicious seemed to be wanting to get in her pants more than he wanted to even be with her. She had been suspecting him of only wanting what many guys have only wanted from her. She rolled her eyes, she had made up the lamest excuses that week to keep him from trying anymore than what she felt she was ready for at the moment. He had invited her over almost every night and every time she had to make up and even more unbelievable excuse. She was surprised to see he had fallen for it every time. He still kind of gave her the creeps though. She couldn't put her finger on it but something didn't seem right about him.

Spike sighed, Friday night, all alone, its summer and the party's tomorrow night. Spike sighed, "Maybe there's something on the tube." He searched his bed lazily looking for the remote with his hands. He felt around until his fingers touched the cool, smooth plastic of the small channel changer. He picked it up and turned the TV on, immediately he began flipping through channels hoping to find something interesting on. He watched the screen blankly as the room flashed from dark to light every time the channel was switched. Finding some old cartoons on Cartoon Network he placed the remote down on the bed next to him and watched silently. He wasn't paying attention to it but every once in a while something would happen and it would catch his eye causing him to snap awake to see what was really going on. He smirked as the suave wolf tried desperately to get the hot dancing girl on stage but was always stopped by Droopy. He had to admit that for a cartoon the dancing girl was pretty hot and he'd probably chase after her as well. She kind of reminded him of Faye. She looked innocent and dangerous at the same time. Like some kind of movie actress in one of those spy movies where the woman always looks harmless but turns out to be a seductress hired to kill off the main character. Much like the movie actresses Faye had the long sexy legs, the big--not too big-- breasts, the thin, lean body, smooth skin coating it nicely. She was pretty hot- Ack! What was Spike doing thinking about Faye like that? He hated Faye! She was a devil, shrew woman there to make his life miserable! Spike sighed and banged his head into the pillow he had been squeezing between his head and the bed. "Stupid!" He began to spit out every time he hit the pillow, "Dumb! Shrew! Woman! Argh!" He pulled the pillow over his head and screamed into it frustrated. He was thinking about her now and he couldn't stop. He was supposed to hate her, not want her like he did.

"Think of Julia!" he told himself. 'She nice, she's pretty, she's smart, she's always caring. She is trustworthy and always there when I've needed her. Except for now but it's an exception. She has long blonde hair and seems like an angel.' He chuckled to himself, Julia was like an angel while Faye was like a devil and he was torn between the two. 'Wait… I don't like Faye like that so I can't be torn between the two. Plus I love Julia and Julia loves me and Faye is a royal bitch from the trailer park! Ha, there's no comparison. Still… Faye and I did share a kiss, just a small one though. And it was quick! Her lips were soft and stuff. Wait! What is this?' He looked between the two women in his head as they argued back and forth. Julia was wearing a white robe with a halo floating over her head while Faye wore a black leather dominatrix suit with read horns on her head and a tail wrapping slightly around her body. Julia did look sweet and innocent in that robe, but Faye looked damned sexy in that suit. 'Shit!' he clenched his eyes shut, 'I don't like Faye!' he began to chant. Over and over he repeated it in his head until, "I DON'T LIKE FAYE!" He yelled aloud just wanting some peace and quite in his head for once. He opened his eyes that he had jammed shut while screaming and looked around the room.

The door burst open, "Are you alright Mr. Spiegel?" the maid yelled running into the room thinking something was terribly wrong with him.

"I'm fine, Rosita," he stated waving her away.

"Are you sure?" she asked wanting to know for sure.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm going to bed now so just shut the door and things will be great."

"Ok, g'night sir." She closed the door as he mumbled a goodnight to her.

Faye climbed sluggishly into bed and yawned pulling the covers up her legs. She looked at the clock and rolled her eyes at the time. She didn't know how she managed to go to sleep at such hours and wake up so early. It was going on one in the morning and she had stayed up watching those old cartoons they show on Cartoon Network. Ed stayed till about 12 and decided she was too tired to watch anymore and had gone to bed leaving Faye to stay up and think. She started out thinking about what she was going to wear to the party tomorrow night and ended thinking about that low-life Spike. She had wanted to wear pants to the party and then changed her mind to a skirt or dress. Then she wondered if anything bad would happen, so she thought pants were more appropriate. She decided on pants and a bright, blue green spaghetti strap tank top. She wanted to put on a black belt and wear comfortable shoes so her black, low cut, converses (Chucks) would do. She smiled tiredly, 'I think Vicious will dig the tank top. Bright colors tend to look very good on Me.' she thought to herself. 'I wonder if Spike would like it.' Sigh.

'What? Argh! I should slap him the next time I see him! I hate him so much! He's so rude and inconsiderate and stupid and he should die a horrible death!' Faye screamed in her head wanting to choke him until he was purple! She was annoyed with how he treated her and frustrated after she still thought about him like that after the way he treated her. It wasn't right and she just wanted him to go away. 'Why can't he just go away? It would make my life a hell of a lot easier, not that he's considerate enough to see that.' She sighed and decided that if she went to sleep she wouldn't have to think about any of it. It seemed like a perfect plan and so she put it into action. She pulled the covers all the way up and rolled onto her side. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to over come her.

Spike rolled over and rubbed his eyes. He rubbed until he felt all the sleepy guck in them no more. He opened his eyes and looked around the dark room now filled with lines of light as the sun poured through the cracks of the blinds that hung dust covered over the window. He sat up slowly moving his neck and arching his back to get rid of the stiffness. He yawned and stretched again finally deciding to get up and go to the bathroom. He walked carelessly in a pair of boxers with a picture of Gumby's friend horse Pokey on them. Over the little "peek hole" in the boxers had the name "Pokey" written across it. Once in the bathroom he picked up his toothbrush and began preparing it to brush his teeth. After brushing his teeth he splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror.

"Hm… Looks like I haven't shaved in a while…" he mumbled to himself while examining his chin and neck. He hadn't shaved in quite a while and it showed greatly. The hair wasn't stubble anymore but it wasn't long hairs either. For lack of better words it was the kind of the mid-hairy thing going on. He leaned over and opened a cabinet and pulled out the shaving cream. He found his long lost razor and set it aside to put the cream on his face first before using it.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Ed jumped on Faye's bed. Faye groggily pulled her pillow out from under her head and tossed it carelessly at Ed. The pillow flew right passed Ed not in the least coming close enough to hit her. Ed continued to jump on the bed until Faye rolled out and stood up with half lidded eyes. She looked at Ed and scowled at the orange haired girl.

"Don't just do something! Stand there!" Ed yelled and saluted for good measure.

Faye was too tired to try and figure out what the girl was talking about and just headed out of the room and to the bathroom where she could freshen up. She planned to freshen up then wake up then- or she figured she'd go out today, then freshen up, then wake up? Aw hell she'd figure it out once she got to the bathroom!

Faye emerged from the bathroom thinking clearly now. She could have slapped herself for putting shaving cream in her hair thinking it was the shampoo when she had taken a shower this morning. She wondered if other women had this kind of thinking problem in the morning.

Spike left the bathroom for the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. He was starving and whatever was cooking smelt good. Normally he didn't eat too much in the morning but he felt like he could eat a horse. Reaching the kitchen he trotted in and made himself a glass of orange juice, "What's cooking?" he asked Rosita as she handled a pan over the stove.

"Sausage, bacon, eggs, and I have toast in the toaster." She said, her accent slurring her words.

"I see," he said sitting down across from his dad. He was surprised to see the man sitting behind the newspaper enjoying coffee at the kitchen table. He normally would have just grabbed coffee and left for the office or where ever it was he went. Spike didn't pry into what his father did and his father didn't pry into what he did. They just simply lived in the same house together. The only time his dad did seem to care was when Spike got into trouble or was making grades so bad that the teachers were making phone calls home.

Rosita brought over a plate with the bacon and sausage on it and set another plate down with the eggs. She brought over the toast and left behind with it two pitchers, one with orange juice and the other with milk in it. The table had already been set so she didn't have to bring anything else to the table unless asked to.

Spike piled food onto his plate and his father never seemed to notice he was even sitting across from him. Spike shoveled in food like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Spike heard the rustling of his father's newspaper and looked up as his father was checking his watch.

"Thanks for the coffee, Rosita!" he yelled into the kitchen. "Oh, good morning Spike, didn't hear you come in." He looked at his watch again and then back to Spike, "I'll be gone all weekend, if you need anything-"

"Just ask Rosita," Spike finished for him knowing the speech by heart. He rolled his eyes.

His father smiled seemingly not noticing his son's resent for him. "I'll see ya soon." His father waved and left the kitchen to go to his car parked in the garage. Spike sighed and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Ok, see ya. Bye." Faye hung up the phone. She had just been speaking to Vicious who seemed more suspicious then usual. It was going on six o'clock and the party started at eight. Faye really wanted to go so she could see some of her friends and maybe make some new ones. She paced around the house most of the time waiting for the clock to strike eight. She was going insane and thought she might start acting like Ed if she didn't do something.

Ed watched as Faye walked across the room, turned around, and walked back to the other side. She turned her head following Faye as she repeatedly walked back and forth. "What's Faye-Faye doing?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Faye stopped and looked at Ed, "I'm trying to think of something to do." Faye sighed and began pacing again.

"Faye-Faye can play with Edward!" Ed jumped up her arms flaring out as she grinned happily.

Faye stopped and looked at the girl as if she had suddenly changed color. "Sorry Ed, I need a shower!" Faye walked away quickly to go take a shower. She suddenly had the urge to, or maybe she just needed an excuse to get away from Ed. She figured that if she took a half hour in the shower, she'd have an hour and a half to get ready for the party. It was planned out perfectly.

Spike sat on the couch watching the TV uninterestedly. It was just more repeats and that's all that was ever on. He was so bored that he was even thinking of going to that party. He sighed and laid down on the couch. Spike grumbled, the phone was ringing and he just didn't feel like answering. Getting up he stared at the phone as it rang over and over. He walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Spike, what's up?"

"Nothing, what'd you want?" He asked a little annoyed that Vicious had called him during his time when he was bored but didn't want to do anything.

"You gunna go to the party?"

"I was thinking about it. If I decide to go I'll show up."

"Oh, I'm finally gunna get Faye tonight. I'm havin' the boys guard a room in the up stairs of the house. When she's ready we're goin' up and of course you know the rest." He chuckled.

"You guys talked about doing this, huh?" Spike rolled his eyes.

"Not quite but she'll agree, I just know it." Vicious seemed to be chuckling or stifling laughter or something.

"Oh, of course. I'm kinda busy, I gotta go." Spike waited for Vicious' good-bye and hung up. He sighed and sat back to watch some more of the soap opera he had found when flipping through the channels.

Faye stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She had spent a little more time in the shower than she had expected to. She patted her body dry and pressed another towel into her hair to soak up some of the water. Using the same towel to wiped the mirror clear, it slowly fogged back up and she wiped it again. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. 'This is what guys want, right?' she looked at her breasts and sighed, they were huge. A lot of her friends used to say they wanted boobs like her, she didn't understand why though. They were huge and annoying. Guys, half of the time, only wanted to date her because of it. They got in the way so much, and it was crazy to run with them jumping up and down. 'Maybe I can get a reduction,' she sighed, 'maybe a guy would like me for something more than just my body.' She decided it wasn't worth worrying about right now because she was supposed to have fun tonight. She sighed and draped her robe around her body; she tied it up and walked to her room to get ready for the party tonight.

Faye pulled out the tank top and the pants she had thought about wearing. She put them on and looked in the mirror. The sea green color definitely brought out her hair color. She found a black belt and put it on. Faye pick up her jewelry box and set it on her bed, she opened it up and pulled out some rubber bracelets. Some people called them sex bracelets or fuck bracelets and if a guy ripped one of them off you had a short amount of time to get it back from him or you'd have to have sex with him. Of course nobody really did that but it was a fun little story that guys made up to try and get some. She slid the bracelets on. She pulled out a simple black choker and put it around her neck. She looked in the mirror and was content with what she saw. It was going on seven thirty and Vicious would be there soon to pick her up for the party.

Time had passed and Faye had finished getting ready. Her hair and teeth were brushed and she looked perfect. Seeing vicious pull up through the window she left the house with a small bag of stuff. She told her mom she'd be at her friend's house and that Vicious was going to give her a ride there. Her mother was a nice understanding woman and didn't argue with her about it. She merely said be careful and have fun. Faye opened the passenger car door and threw the bag of stuff in the back seat. She sat down and closed the door.

"Hey," he said in a friendly voice.

"Hey," she said back kissing his cheek.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

With so little said they sped off in the direction of the party.

Spike pulled on a black Less Than Jake T-shirt and looked in the mirror. He wore the T-shirt, some faded black pants that were comfortably baggy, and his hair was still messy and green. He was about to take a ride over to where the party was being held to see if it were worth actually going in when the phone rang. He sighed and thought about not even answering it. Unfortunately he had to wonder if it was his dad calling. He walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hey, Spike, it's Joey."

"Hi, Joe." Spike said not really interested in talking to him at the moment.

"Listen dude, you know how Julia left?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Me'n a few of the guys thought we seen her. We were driven by her house and we seen her, or what looked to be her from behind, heading into her house."

Spike stood there for a moment. He didn't speak or move he just stared a head of him.

"Spike..?"

"…Spike?"

"Spike!"

Spike snapped out of his trance and answered with, "You aren't lying to me are you?"

"Nah man, seriously, we think we seen her, we don't know if it was really her going inside the house."

"Bye." Spike hung up the phone without even caring to hear a good bye or more to the story

Faye looked around. They were now parked in front of the house where the party was being held. It was just getting dark and there were already plenty of cars parked outside the house. She watched as groups of people walked across the lawn to get to the door of the house. She looked up to see the second story of the huge house. It was nice looking, probably had a billion rooms inside of it. She sighed wishing she lived in a place like that. Vicious got out of the car and walked around to open her door for her. He helped her out of the car and closed the door behind her. They walked up to the house together and walked inside with a group of people who had been let in by the owner of the house.

Inside there were people dancing and standing around talking. The music was loud and it was hard to hear whomever you were talking to. Some of the teenagers running around the house had been playing a game or a prank and were giggling and snickering at whatever they had done. Faye smiled as Vicious left to go talk to somebody. He had offered to get her a drink while in the kitchen but she refused and decided to stand near the staircase. She watched as the party continued to run wild.

"Do I call her?" Spike asked himself.

"Do I just go to her house?"

"Maybe I should call and then go to her house?"

"What if I'm getting my hopes up and she really isn't back yet?"

"Why hasn't she called me yet?"

"Wait, if she just got back maybe she's too tired to call."

Spike sighed and plowed his fingers through his hair. He paced the length of the living room with long strides. He was nervous and it was killing him. He really didn't know what to do.

"Does she even want to see me?"

Spike sat down on the floor and looked at the carpet. He didn't know why he was acting like this but for some reason he was afraid to go see her.

"Maybe she found someone else while there."

"No, she loves me, she wouldn't do that."

"What if her parents sent her away so she wouldn't see me, maybe they don't want me to see her?"

"But they were so nice and they seemed like they actually liked me."

Spike needed to find out but wasn't sure how to, so he sat on the carpet for a long time just thinking about all of the questions, and the answers she might have for him.

Time was passing by fast as Faye danced with Vicious in the large crowd of teenagers. They didn't really dance together because a slow song hadn't played yet, but they danced near each other as if they were dancing together. Most of the songs were pop-punk songs and a few rap songs were played. Faye pulled her hair back away from her face. She we getting really hot from all the dancing, there were so many people crowded in the room it seemed like they were generating a heater with their body heat. Faye sat down on a near by couch and pulled out a rubber chicken from under her leg. She held it up and looked at it wondering why it was there, she tossed it away deciding she didn't want to know.

Vicious sat down handing Faye a drink he had gotten for her. "Here," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks," she accepted the drink and drank it down in no time at all. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost nine thirty," He grinned. "You wanna dance some more?"

"Sure!" She stood up with him and they joined the crowd once again.

Spike looked at the clock. He didn't want to call so late but it seemed to late to go to her house as well. He needed to know though. He had to see it with his own eyes. Talking on the phone with her just wouldn't be enough. And that's when he decided to go see if she were really home.

Spike stood up and grabbed his keys from the kitchen table. He walked out into the garage and hoped into his old car. He'd go see if she were really home tonight.

Faye and Vicious had been dancing for a while and Faye wasn't feeling as well as she looked. She noticed Vicious had seemed impatient about something but whenever she asked he'd say nothing and continue to dance. She felt like she was getting a head ache and every now and then her vision would blur. She really didn't want to ruin his fun but she didn't feel well at all.

"Vicious?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we sit down? I'm not feeling well."

"Uh… Sure, ok. Are you alright?" He asked.

"I've got a headache and the music is making my head pound." She rubbed her temples as they headed for the couch.

"Why don't we go upstairs? If we go up there the music wont be so loud and you can lay down." He smiled down at her.

She smiled weakly and nodded to agree. Vicious kindly helped her to the stairs. Slowly they climbed together and worked to dodge drunken kids and pranksters.

Spike pulled into the end of Julia's drive way. He turned the car off and sat and watched her house for a second. He didn't know whether to get out yet or not. It was slowly turning 10 o'clock and he was afraid her parents would be angry. At the same time he didn't care if her parents hated him, just as long as he got to see her and be with her.

Opening the car door he stood up slowly and closed it as quietly as he could. He walked up casually and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes and knocked again. He listened through the door and heard soft footsteps coming closer. He stood back and waited for the door to open.

Slowly the door opened and blonde hair and two blue eyes peered from behind it. Spike looked in shock. He grinned and said, "Hey." In a cool voice as if to say he had waited patiently and was glad she was back, in a Spike kind of way. Inside the house it was dark and hard to see her. But from what he could see she looked worried.

"Hey," came her soft reply.

He smiled but wondered why she wasn't coming out from behind the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He frowned, "I stopped by, I heard you were back and I wanted to see you. It's been at least eight months."

"I know," she seemed to shrink back. "But it would have been better if you had called."

He looked at her skeptically.

Vicious had helped Faye up to a room in the upstairs away from everyone. They were now alone in a room that looked really nice with it's soft, cream-colored carpet and pink, floral designed curtains. The bed was big and soft and the small lamps on the sides of the bed gave the room a soft yellow glow. Faye looked around at it all and wished she could see better. Her vision blurred more and she felt ill. Her headache was getting worse but she also felt tired. She laid down slowly and could barely make out Vicious sitting next to her on the side of the bed. He was rubbing her side and stomach. She felt his weight leave the bed, but then she felt his hands at her ankles, he was taking her shoes off and laying them on the floor. He was saying something but she couldn't make out what it was. She was scared and wished she had stayed home. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt something touching the bare skin of her stomach.

Spike stood at the door watching Julia's face. He couldn't see anything other than her face because she kept the rest of her body hidden behind the door. He tried to peer around it but she would back away and close the door a little more.

"Why don't you come out?" he asked trying to look around the door again.

"It's too cold out there, I'm not feeling well right now." She lied. He knew right away that it was a lie too.

"Well, would it be ok if I came in?" He asked.

"I don't want to get you sick, I'm sorry."

"Oh it's ok. I'll let it go…"

She sighed seeming relieved by him being ok with her answers.

"… If you tell me what's really bothering you." He ended.

Her eyes seemed to widen and she didn't know what to do. "W.. What do you mean? I told you I'm sick."

"You're lying, c'mon Julia, I know you. So what's wrong?"

Faye opened her eyes once again to see blurry colors mixing together. She felt slightly cold and didn't really know why. She lifted her head to see what was touching her. All she could make out was a fuzzy white and black mixing together hovering over her cold frail body. Her headache was gone but she found it incredibly hard to move or stay awake. She was scared but couldn't get the words out to say anything.

'Why wont she tell me what's going on?" he thought.

"I… I… um… Nothing's wrong, really."

Spike looked at her for a long moment. He reached up and grabbed the door. He felt her add pressure to it as if she didn't want him opening it. He pushed lightly on it to test it and she put her full body weight on it and shut the door completely.

"Something is definitely wrong," he told himself.

He opened the door, as he did so it pushed Julia back and she struggled to stay standing. She backed up as quickly as she could and turned around so her back was facing him. Her arms were folded over her stomach and her face was turned down towards the ground.

"What's going on, Julia," he asked softly. He took a few steps forward and put his hand on her shoulder. She was shaking but she didn't seem to be crying. He tried to turn her around but she refused to move. He looked at her from behind and he wished he could fix whatever was wrong, but he couldn't, because he had no idea what was bothering her.

"Tell me what's going on." he goaded.

She hesitated but turned around. She took her time and never looked up. He looked down upon her and when he finally noticed it, he was shocked and angry at the same time.

"How?" he asked.

Vicious had taken Faye's shirt off and was kissing her neck and shoulders. Faye still wasn't completely asleep and could still make out what was going on. She just couldn't do anything to stop it. She felt his hands climb up to her breasts and squeeze lightly. He rubbed he left breast as he used his other to support his weight over her. He continued to shower her neck and shoulder with kisses and he slowly made his way down to her chest.

'This isn't right…' Faye said tiredly in her mind. She couldn't open her eyes at all but she could still feel what was going on. She now wondered if this was planned and if it was something in the drink that was making her feel like this.

Julia looked up briefly with sad eyes. She looked down at the floor and still hadn't answered his question. She was still shaking but it wasn't from crying. She seemed scared but tried not to show it.

"How did it happen, Julia?" He asked grabbing her shoulders. He gritted his teeth. He was angry and heartbroken. "We never did anything like that so I know that it isn't mine, so whose is it?" he asked his words harsh and strained as he tried to hold back his anger and hurt.

She was silent still and he was becoming impatient. He gripped her shoulders tighter waiting for the answer. He heard a small murmur and asked for her to repeat it louder.

"My parents made me stay with my Aunt and Uncle for the eight months I was away. They were ashamed of me and didn't want the people here to know about it. I'm here now because my parents wanted to be there when the baby was due." She spoke calmly trying to hide how scared she was. She thought the story might make him forget about who's it was. But it didn't.

"Who's is it, Julia?" He asked again.

Murmur.

"Who's?"

"…Vicious'."

Julia never looked up; she was too ashamed to look him in the eyes. Spike let his hands drop to his sides. He stared down at her blankly. Slowly he backed away from her, looking at her in disgust he grabbed the open door behind him and opened it so he could leave. His eyes never wavered as he backed out of the door. "How could you?" He asked before turning around and walking away sharply to his car. He'd find Vicious and kill him.

Vicious stripped his shirt away and threw it to the floor. He grinned down at Faye. As she laid there her breasts overflowed the top of her bra. She tried to say something but it only came out as a low moan of protest. He grinned, the drug had worked just like the guy said it would and now she couldn't give him some lame excuse. He had caught on to her game and was tired of being teased. He hated when women did that, so now he was taking control and going for what he wanted. He grasped the straps of her bra and moved them down her shoulders. Faye was his for the taking, and he wasn't going to waist anymore time.

Leaving her bra on her moved to her pants. He unbuckled her belt and undid the button of her pants. He pulled on the zipper and grasped the pant legs. Giving a good yank he pulled them down to her ankles revealing a lacy see-through pair of black panties and creamy, silky smooth legs. He pulled the pants from her feet and took them completely off discarding them on the floor.

He sat up and looked at her. Her pale skin was smooth and the lacy undergarments looked superb against her skin. He licked his lips, "you're something else."

Spike walked in through the front door. He had seen Vicious' car parked in front of the house. He looked around the crowded house and tried to find somebody he knew.

He tapped Joey on the shoulder, "Have you seen Vicious?" He yelled over the loud music.

Joey shook his head no and turned back to the person he was talking to.

Spike walked around looking for someone who might be able to tell him where Vicious was when he remembered Vicious saying something about an upstairs bedroom. Spike looked for the stairs leading to the second story; he climbed up the stairs and found four doors. He banged on the first one and waited to see if Vicious would answer. He was angry but he really didn't want to walk in on some unsuspecting kids going at it.

"This rooms taken! Find another one!" Some guy who wasn't Vicious answered form the other side.

Spike walked over and banged even harder on the next door getting even more angry and impatient.

"What do you want?" came an annoyed voiced form another male who wasn't Vicious again.

Spike knocked on the third one and this time he got the answer he was looking for. Spike gritted his teeth and tried to twist the knob. When he found it was locked he backed away and lifted his leg in a swift kick. The doorknob broke and the door swung open. Vicious looked up surprised and stood up when he seen it was Spike.

"What the hell, Spike!"

"What the hell, Vicious!" Spike mocked him.

"If this is about Faye then I think you've finally lost it Spike," Vicious had calmed down and started to chuckle.

"This has nothing to do with Faye… This is all about me, you… and Julia." Spike spoke in a low dark tone that would have given even the scariest of people the chills.

Vicious grinned and began to laugh, "That slut? What's wrong, Spike, mad she didn't give you any?"

Spike balled his fist up and lunged at Vicious, "You BASTARD!" He swung and the punch connected with Vicious face.

Vicious Stepped back as his head snapped to one side. He looked back and ducked just as Spike was delivering a high kick that was meant for Vicious head. Vicious Punched Spike in the jaw and Spike returned with the same.

Faye looked threw blurry eyes and seen a flash of dark green moving with something that was white. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep unable to stay awake any longer.

Spike and Vicious continued to fight telling each other how much they had hated the other. Vicious seemed to enjoy making Spike hate him. It was something he seemed to live for. And all Spike wanted was to rip Vicious' heart out and make him eat it for all the pain he had caused.

"I'll kill you!" Spike jumped on Vicious one last time making him fall to the floor. Spike landed on top of him and sat up straddling over Vicious. Spike held Vicious' neck as he drew his fist back as far as he could. He brought it down to punch Vicious over and over. Blood flowed through Vicious' mouth and nose and splashed droplets onto the carpet and some on Spike's face. His fist was sore and stained with Vicious' blood. Soon Vicious' buddies ran into the room dragging Spike off of the now unconscious Vicious. They dragged Vicious out and ran away when Spike threatened to kill all of them.

Spike sat on the carpet and looked around. He hadn't really noticed it but Faye had been on the bed the whole time. He looked up to see her in only a pair of black panties. Her clothes were strewn on the floor and she was asleep. Her body was limp as one of her legs hung off of the bed and the other was bent at the knee still lying on the bed. Her arms were up and her hands rest at the sides of her head. He soon realized what Vicious had tried to do. He looked at Faye for a long time, and he thought of leaving her there like that. But he didn't think it safe and in a way he felt sorry for her. He gathered her clothes after he found something to wipe the blood away and got her dressed. He tried hard not to look at her body but he couldn't figure out what went where, so he was forced to look. His cheeks grew warm as a tint of red covered them. He slipped her tank top on and pulled her pants onto her legs. He buttoned the pants but didn't bother to do anything else. He placed her shoes onto her feet and picked her sleeping body up. Grabbing her bra that lay forgotten on the bed he left the room with her in his arms.

Phew! That was a really long chapter! That should make up for a lot of things .

Set-chan


	7. Chapter Seven revised

"Bebop High"

By: Setryochi

It was soft and warm. The scent was so familiar…

Faye rolled over on the comfortable bed and groaned not wanting to wake up because once she woke up she'd have to get out of the wonderful bed…

Bed?

Faye's eyes snapped open. She looked around the almost vacant room and panicked. Last night had been horrible. She looked around and pulled the covers over her shoulders. She looked around and slowly started to realized where she was…

'Spike's room? How'd I get here? What happened last night?' She wondered totally confused as to what was going on. She felt like crying, all she remembered was Vicious stripping her and then a loud crash, then some blurry figures and then sleep… She put her hand to her head and leaned forward placing her head, cradled in her hand, on her knees. She felt sick, she wondered if Vicious had achieved his goal. She gulped down the lump in her throat and would have started crying if Spike hadn't come into the room just then. She looked up as he shut the door behind him. He turned around to face her; he looked like he hadn't slept. He looked more like the living dead then Spike. His hair was even more disheveled than usual, if that were possible and the bags under his blood shot eyes made him resemble a crack addict.

"G'morning," he mumbled groggily.

She didn't respond with a good morning, she just nodded and watched him silently. She eyed him as he pulled out the desk chair and plopped down on it.

"What happened?" she asked softly wary of his answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Why am I here? What happened last night?" she asked, she was so afraid of what he might say to her.

"Oh…" he looked around as if trying to figure out how to word it.

She gripped the blanket so tightly her knuckles turned white. She stared at him wanting to know so badly that it hurt.

"I went looking for Vicious and found you guys together. Vicious left and you were sleeping, I couldn't leave you there so I brought you here." He closed his eyes and leaned back on the desk.

Faye sighed and relaxed looking down at the blanket crinkled in her hands. She kept her eyes downcast as she spoke, "Did anything else happen?"

Spike opened his eye tiredly and looked at her. He frowned slightly and answered, "Not really."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He said lamely.

"Thanks," she whispered not able to find her voice. Something did happen, she remembered but everything was so blurry she couldn't see it, but she could still hear and feel it. Spike was lying to her, she gripped the blanket tightly again gritting her teeth. "What all did you see..?" she asked as tears weld up in her eyes.

His head lulled tiredly. "I didn't see anything."

"Liar…"

"What?"

"You're a liar."

"How so?"

"More happened than what you said." She blinked back tears and refused to lift her head.

"If you know what happened than why are you asking me?"

"Because I got the gist of it… But what was the loud crash I heard? And… How much… of me… did you really see?" She asked her last question slowly.

Spike coughed uncomfortably, "That loud crash… um… I kicked in the door."

She waited for the rest but it never came. "Were you 'saving' me or something?" She asked coldly. She was angry that she had let it happen. She was angry that Spike had actually helped her when she always said that she didn't need any help.

"I wasn't there to save you. It just came out to be like that." He looked at her with tired eyes.

"I didn't need your help you know…" She looked to the side and pretended to be interested in a Bruce Lee poster.

"Of course you didn't, it wouldn't have mattered if he had fucked you 'cause you've probably been with a billion other guys!" He was tired and he didn't need some bitch giving him crap right now.

Her head shot back facing him. Her lips were parted and her eyes were wide with anger and surprise. But something she hadn't expected to feel was sadness. Other guys have said things similar to this, it never fazed her than so why should she care now? She threw the blanket off and stood up, marching over to him she stood before him in the same thing she had been wearing the night before. Reaching back she brought her hand down and slapped him as hard as she could. "How dare you say that about me!" she yelled at him.

Spike looked at her with the most surprised look his tired features would allow. He looked up at her face and noticed she looked like she might crumble like a rock being pounded by a sledgehammer. He gritted his teeth and decided he didn't need to feel sorry for anyone, "Why'd ya do that!" he stood up, the chair falling backwards behind him.

"You have no idea who, or how many people I've been with! Quite frankly it's none of your business! But just to set the records straight!" She pointed her finger at him. "I'm a virgin!" She turned around, grabbed her shoes from by the bed and stormed out of his room.

Spike watched as she left the room in a dizzy rage. He shook his head and slowly closed his eyes. Women were all evil. They can deceive even the devil himself. He sighed and walked over to his bed crashing down on it. He fell asleep thinking of how the pillows smelt like her; surprisingly it was a happy thought.

Faye walked home her arms crossed over her chest in an angry huff. Her eyebrows were knitted together making her forehead wrinkly. 'That asshole! How could he say that about me! He doesn't know anything about me! That bastard! And VICIOUS! I'll kill him for tricking me like that! I'll kill him for thinking he could get a way with it! I'll kill him just because he's HIM! ARGH!' Faye was so angry, guys were so stupid. All they wanted was sex, sex, and more sex! If a door or wall had been near she would have put her fist through it. Luckily she wouldn't be breaking anything.

She walked along and had gotten pretty far down the road from Spike's house when she realized she wasn't wearing a bra. As soon as she realized that she wondered what Vicious had done with the bag she had thrown in the back of the car. She didn't put enough in to actually stay the night anywhere but she still had some of her clothes in it. She grumbled, "How am I supposed to get all that back? And where's my bra?" She sighed and continued to walk home.

Spike rolled over and opened his blurry eyes. Something was very itchy on his hand. Using his other hand he itched the spot and found something tangled up between his fingers. He held up his hand and examined it.

Sigh…

Faye had left her bra on his bed and now it was tangled around his hand in a lacy black mess. 'How do girl wear these things?' he untangled it and itched his hand one last time before sitting up. He grabbed the phone near his bed and dialed a number into it.

_Ring..!_

_Ring..!_

_Ring..!_

"Hell-ooooo!" Ed spoke into the phone.

"H… Hello?" Spike asked. He hadn't spoken to Edward in over a week and had almost forgotten she lived with Faye.

"Yes?" she said in a snobby accent, as if she were the butler of the house.

"Is Faye home?" he asked.

"Yes," She said in a more cheerful, snobby voice.

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's sleeeeepiiiiing! OoooooOOooOOoo."

"Um… ok… Well, can I come drop something off for her?"

Ed jumped around happily, "Yes! Spike-person can! Spike-person must stay for dinner, too!" Ed called after her mom while telling Spike bye. She hung up before he could protest.

"Mama-person! Spike-person is coming for dinner!" Ed waved her hands like rubber pencils.

"Oh really? Isn't that Faye's friend?" Her mother had been cooking dinner and was now wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"Yes, yes and Spike-person is coming to see her! I like Spike-person, he's the one that saved Edward's scooter!" She squealed happily.

"Is that so?" her mother smiled, "Well then, since he's so special I'll make a cake for desert, how does that sound?"

"Oooh! That sounds great! Spike-person will like it! Ed likes it, too!" Ed ran to her room to go wake Faye to tell her the good news.

"Argh… Ed… I'll kill the little-" he sighed and hunched over. 'I guess I could go explain to Faye why I said what I said… It would be awkward to sit at the dinner table with her glaring at me the whole time. I'm quite sure her mom doesn't know what's been going on.' Spike stood up and decided he might as well get a shower and dress up a little nicer than usual since Faye's mom seemed like a nice lady who didn't know much about Faye or her friends. He might as well give the woman the elusion that he, and some of her other friends were ok kind of people.

Spike took his shower and dried off. He tried to brush his hair but when the brush got stuck, he gave up and pulled it out cursing over and over about how hair was over rated. He got dressed and decided a yellow, long sleeved button up shirt was appropriate. He wore the sleeves rolled up and a pair of blue suit pants with it. He looked in the mirror and thought he might be over dressed, or maybe under dressed, realizing he couldn't place it as either he figured it was fine.

"WHAT!" Are you crazy!" Faye shot up in bed.

Ed had tried over and over to get Faye to wake up but no matter what she said or did she'd just push her away and roll over. The last thing Ed had told Faye was that Spike was coming over for dinner. Faye shot up and almost had a heart attack.

Ed sat on the edge of the bed Indian style. "Doesn't Faye-Faye want to see Spike-person?"

"I hate him!" Faye screeched.

Faye's mother came in just then and stood at the doorway, "Faye, you should get ready. Dinner's almost done and I'm sure your guest will be coming soon." she walked out humming softly.

Faye hunched over, if he was going to come and stay for dinner she was going to act as if he was beneath her. She would show him that he didn't bother her one bit. She would show him that she was worth more than what he seemed to have thought about her, she was going to make him beg for forgiveness.

Faye stood up and decided to make Edward clean the room while she began to get ready.

"Cleaning!" Ed popped up out of nowhere with a broom and cleaner. She scrambled around the room and cleaned random things and the room quickly went from teen girl's room to a clean adults room. (Not all adults have "clean" rooms but… argh! Shut up!)

Faye finished with her lipstick and smacked her lips together. She backed away from the mirror and smirked. She looked around the room and blinked, "How did you do it, Ed?"

Ed opened the closet for the smallest fraction of a second and grinned. She closed it before anything could fall out of the pile of junk that touched the ceiling of the closet.

Faye shook her head but smiled at Ed for trying. Ed ran from the room without a word but not with out a sound. She flew around the room with her arms out and making propeller noises with her lips. She circled the room once, jumping over the beds, and continued her flight out of the room. Faye glanced into the mirror and smoothed her hair out before turning and leaving the room as well.

It was only a few minutes later that Spike showed up in his casual nice clothes. Faye looked him up and down but never gave him a hint of emotion. Right now she felt anger, sadness, and cockiness. She smirked slightly as he tried to give her a smile. "Come in," she gestured for him to move forward into the trailer. He bowed his head slightly trying to be nice. He still felt a little angry with her for things she had done, but he knew he had been the one to screw up this time. He had been tired then and wasn't even thinking about how she would feel; now he had rested and was able to think before he spoke.

"Oh its so nice to have you over for dinner!" Faye's mother greeted him as the door was shut behind him. He smiled and replied, "Thank you for inviting me," he didn't quite know how to react to such nice treatment after what had happened that morning.

Faye was quiet; she hadn't spoken much the whole night. Dinner had been served shortly after Spike had arrived; it was a delicious meal he had commented, and indeed it was. A scrumptious roast with carrots and potatoes and mouth-watering gravy made from the juices. Afterwards was a delightful cake, which Edward, in her own way, dedicated to Spike for saving her scooter. It was amazing the little girl even remembered him getting the scooter back for her; he wondered if that was why she liked him so much. He cursed himself for being so nice on the wrong day.

After dinner Spike asked Faye in the lowest whisper he could mutter, "Could we talk?"

Faye smirked and nodded her head not really seeming to care that he wanted to talk. She stood up and left the table to go into her room. Spike sat for a moment wondering what was going on. After a moment or two he figured Faye had gone to her room and expected him to follow her so they could talk. He stood up and with long strides made it to her room. He tapped on the door not realizing the door was cracked up, it swung like a snail across pavement, open just a tiny bit more. He looked in and slowly opened the door, he looked around the room and Faye was sitting on the bed in a bored fashion. She was definitely playing it cool, he felt aggravated that she didn't care at all that he wanted to tell her something. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Listen, Faye…"he watched her eyes wonder around the room as if she wasn't even listening. He shut the door, "Faye?"

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night and this morning…" He approached the bed and sat down with caution next to her.

"Haven't you said enough?" she asked venom appearing in her voice just the tiniest bit.

He looked at her with indifferent eyes, "What I said about you, Faye, I never went to sleep last night at all!" he said in exasperation.

"Is that my fault?" her tone was spicy but nonchalant.

"No, I found out something and went to find Vicious, I was out for blood and came in when he was in the middle of…" he trailed off.

Faye's eyes were averted from him to her lap. "When what?"

"When he was… What happened to you last night?" he asked not sure about what he had saw, after all, looks could be deceiving.

Instead of answering his question she asked him one, "What made you come in wanting to kill Vicious?"

He faltered; this was something he really didn't want to talk about. "Its none of your business."

"Why? What Vicious and…" she started to trail of, "And I were doing when you burst in was none of your business either!" she shot back.

Spike sighed, "What do you mean 'What Vicious and _I_ were doing?' He was obviously…" he started to notice both of them were having a hard time talking about all this and neither would understand unless everything was told.

He watched from the corner of his eye as she fidgeted and bit her lower lip.

"What Vicious did was none of your business," she corrected herself.

"But it was Faye… It was…" he looked down sadly remembering Julia's swollen stomach and even sadder eyes, yet she never cried.

"How?" she whispered. He could hear the sadness in her voice now. She sounded like she might cry but was holding back.

"I found out my- I found out Julia came back last night." he paused. "When I went to go see her I found out why she had left…" His fists balled up tightly and Faye noticed as she glanced over form looking at her lap to his hand that once lay relaxed at his side. "When I found out what Vicious had done to her I went find him and kill him for it."

"What did he do?"

"Julia's… Julia's pregnant." he said through gritted teeth desperately trying to stay in control. This wasn't Spike at all, what happened with Julia and Vicious had affected him in a way that nothing else could have.

"Wouldn't it be yours?" she asked.

"No…" was all he said. She figured she didn't need to ask any more about that and let him continue.

"So I went to the party and found Vicious in an upstairs room, I burst in and that's when I found the two of you. I beat Vicious until my hands were sore and covered in blood." He sighed hanging his head.

Faye looked at him with sympathy; she now understood why he had been a wake all night. He had been up all night thinking about what he had learned. She felt bad that he had to go through such a thing, and also having to take her home.

"Vicious wanted sex the whole time, didn't he?" she asked him.

"Yeah…"

"I guess his patience ran out with me, huh?" her voice wavered slightly, she didn't know if he could hear it or not but she prayed he didn't. "After drinking some of the juice he had gotten me, which I'm sure had some sort of drug in it, I began feeling ill. So he offered to take me upstairs where I could lay down and not worry about the pounding of music in my head." She sucked in air sharply.

Spike looked up at her, her hair covered her eyes but he could tell she was holding back tears. He felt sorry for her having to go through what she did and knowing what she might have gone through. After a night like that he wondered how he could be so cruel and uncaring, even if he didn't like her.

"I don't know what happened after that but I'm sure you saw more of me in that night then you probably ever will see in our life times." She had tried all day to not think about it, that's why she slept almost the whole day away.

The conversation had stopped and the room was silent. Minutes had passed and the room was thick with discomfort. Spike cleared his throat and looked around at the room. He noticed it was clean and cluttered. On the walls were posters of random bands and mythical creatures. The beds were made and the one they sat one must have been Faye's cause it had a floral print while the other had cartoon characters on it.

"Faye, what I meant to do was…" he pulled her wadded up bra out of his pocket, "give this back." he handed it to her and she took it with a shaking hand. "And to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said to you this morning. You were right, I don't know anything about you."

Faye took her bra and set in on the other side of her. She looked up at Spike and smiled weakly, "I'm kind of sorry too, I've done my share to make us hate each other."

The room fell silent again; surely they hadn't talked about everything…

"Spike..?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you take me home?"

Shrug, "I dunno…"

"Oh…"

"Spike?"

Sigh, "yeah?"

"Are you sure you don't know?"

Siiiigh, "I… I couldn't leave you on the bed like you were. There was no telling who would stumble into that room."

"Oh…" Her eyes wondered around the room. "What was I like?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her.

"What did I look like?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe, I just want to know."

"You were… Well, you weren't dressed and you were laying sprawled out across half of the bed while part of your body hung off the bed." He looked at her, he knew what he said must have seemed a little insensitive but he knew no other way to word it with out it being completely vulgar.

Faye blushed and put her head down. Her purple locks hung covering her face to hide her embarrassment. He hadn't expected the shrew girl to blush; but then, he hadn't expected Faye Valentine to be a virgin either. Looks WERE deceiving.

"So I looked like one of those whores you see in a detective movie where the prostitute is lying murdered in a hotel room, huh?" He thought he heard her sniffle but couldn't tell.

"No, no you didn't…"

"Are you ok, with the whole Julia thing?" she asked as if the other thing hadn't fazed her.

"I… I don't think I want to talk about it."

"Oh, it always helps to talk about things. Especially when you're one of those people who like to hold it in. Sometimes people like that hold it in so much that when they finally tell someone something they feel so good about it afterwards that they're almost willing to tell anyone anything."

"Really?" He looked at her again.

"Yeah, I've met someone like that." she sighed, "Of course, the person went back to keeping it in after being hurt, she claims its because she let someone in and told them her problems."

"Oh, some people should be careful, you can't trust just anyone." He chuckled, "Sometimes not even those you love." Bitter humor was his way of dealing with the bad.

"Yeah. You can't trust people for anything." she looked up and smiled at him. "I haven't trusted anyone in a long time, you?"

"Just Julia, just proves the "can't trust anyone" theory." he chuckled.

She laughed lightly with him, "Yeah, it does."

Silence rained as the laughter settled, it was an awkward silence, but it was comfortable at the same time. Faye fell back against the bed her arms spread out to align with her shoulders. She sighed and turned her head to look at Spike, "You think we'll hate each other again soon?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Sure, haven't gotten away once with out a fight, why should it change?"

She grinned, "I dunno, we've never talked like this…"

"Nope, this is a first indeed."

"You think we'll be good friends after this?"

"Only if you want?" he asked.

"I guess I wouldn't mind having a lunkhead for a friend."

"Then I guess I wouldn't mind having a shrew woman for a friend."

"Why are we going to the beach again?" Spike asked in a monotonous voice.

"'Cause its fun," Faye laughed.

He turned to look at her with squinted eyes, "'Fun' is lying in bed watching old Bruce Lee movies in the dark with lots of junk food." He looked back to the road.

"That's not fun! That's lazy!" If he wasn't driving she would have slapped him, but today they didn't need to die in a horrible car crash because they were going to the beach.

"Are we there yet!" Edward popped out from the back seat.

"Ack!" Spike swerved slightly but gained control of the vehicle in a matter of seconds. "What happened to playing the quiet game, Ed?"

"Edward is tired of that game and wants to play a new one!" She grinned happily, "Are we there yet?"

"No, we aren't there yet, we'll tell you when we get to the beach." Faye rolled her eyes.

"Why are we taking her anyways?" asked Spike.

"'Cause Ed said she was going and my _mother_ unfortunately agreed that she go." Faye sighed and rested her head in her right hand as she leaned against the door and looked out the window.

Spike continued to drive down the same road passing buildings of all sorts. They were mostly business buildings. Some of them looked run down while others looked brand new. Faye laughed inside at some of the buildings because they were painted a tint of pink. She watched as they passed people and occasionally they'd stop at a red light and she could watch as some people crossed the street. She looked on as a bum sat near the railroad tracks as they were going over them. He had a shopping cart full of clothes and other things found in the trash or on the ground. She wondered how they got like that and what a normal day for them was.

"Ed's going to the beeeEaaach!" Ed bounced on the back seat of the car.

"Ed! Keep your seatbelt on!" Faye looked back and pointed to Ed's seatbelt that lay forgotten on the seat. Ed saddened and put her seatbelt on, but as soon as it was on something outside the window caught her eye and she was looking out the window with a grin on her face.

Faye turned around and sighed leaning back in the seat. Her eyes drifted to the window and she spaced out again watching everything pass by.

Spike glanced over every once in a while at Faye from the corner of his eye. "What-cha-thinking-bout?" he finally asked.

Faye jumped a bit and looked at him, "What?"

"What are ya thinkin' about?" he repeated.

"Oh, I'm just looking out the window really. I don't come down this way too much, lots of stuff to look at," she smiled. He accepted the answer for now and figured he'd ask again later when Ed was off playing in the water.

They drove along the same road in the direction of the beach, crossing over the bridge they came to another city and just three miles away was the hot, sandy beach. As soon as they crossed the bridge they stopped at a red light. The sun was high in the sky; it was only about noon. As soon as the light was green Spike sped up until he reached the speed limit, from there he continued at a steady pace until they reached the toll booth where they slowed to a complete stop.

"Tree fidy," the plump beach patrol officer said around his cigarette, which hung from the corner of his lips.

Spike pulled a five-dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to the man, he received the change back and the officer allowed him to drive his car onto the beach. Finding a clear spot he parked the car and they began to file out of the car. Ed bounced, "We're here! We're here! Let's go in the water!"

Faye grabbed Ed's hand before she ran off towards the water, "Don't go in too far, and stay where it's still shallow." Ed nodded and ran off to go jump into the crashing waves. She didn't have to stay and put sun block on because they had all put some on before they left for the beach. Faye sighed and reached into the car to pull out two towels as Spike went to the trunk of the car to get the lounge chairs. They kept a full cooler in the trunk for cold drinks.

Spike set up both lounge chairs one in a bed like position and the other in a chair position. Faye threw him his towel and casually laid hers on the lounge chair made up to look like a bed. She pulled off her shirt revealing a strapless top, one side of it was black, the other was white, and the small pieces were held together buy a gold ring in the middle of her chest. Her breasts looked like they'd pop out of the tiny top at any moment. Next she stripped her shorts off, underneath she wore the bikini bottom, which was styled like the top, skimpy with one side black and the other white. Folding her clothes she sat them on the sandy ground next to her lounge chair and sat down, she leaned back until she was laying on it. "Do you still think about it?" She questioned out of nowhere.

Spike snapped awake from spacing out, "Huh? What?"

"Do you still think about what happened?" She repeated.

"Oh, I dunno. I guess sometimes." He shrugged getting comfortable in the chair. His eyes wondered the beach looking for Ed. He found her easily because her bright orange hair and her bright green and yellow bathing suit stood out the most in front of a dark bluish green background.

"Oh, I think about it sometimes." She looked at him; he seemed to be concentrating on something that was far off.

"Think about it how?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, how do you feel about it all?"

"I dunno, I guess its just kind of a memory now, I'd rather think about the present I guess. No use in looking back on the past, huh?" She smiled at him.

He grinned back, "True," he brought his arms up and lazily folded them behind his head like a pillow and closed his eyes.

"Do you come to the beach often?"

He opened one eye and looked at her, "Not really, why?"

She shrugged, "Just wondering, cause you never took your shirt off. Guys normally go to the beach with swim trunks on, right?"

Spike looked down at his plain olive green shorts and T-shirt, "What's wrong with this?" he asked.

"You could at least take your shirt off, you look like a crazy Bible beater who thinks it's a sin to wear a bathing suit at the beach." She laughed.

His face twisted into a scowl, "I do not!" He tossed his T-shirt off and sat back crossing his arms angrily over his chest, "It's better than wearing a bathing suit three times too small."

Her smile faded into a frown, "Its not three times to small! It's the way it's made!"

"You mean made for a small child to wear?" He smirked closing his eyes once again.

Growling she grabbed one of Ed's toy buckets from a bag that had been laid between the chairs, she scooped up sand in it and stood over Spike. Spike opened one eye realizing there was something blocking the sun from him.

"ARGH!" The seagulls stopped squawking, the children stopped playing, and the people on the beach just stared at the two.

Faye had dumped the bucket of sand on Spike making him yell out as the hot sand was poured onto his face, hair and chest. Faye smirked and laid back down pretending like nothing had happened. She closed her eyes and sunbathed.

The crowded beach went back to normal as the seagulls squawked again and the children played.

Spike stood up, he grabbed the bucket and went to the ocean to get rid of most of the sand on him. He stalked through the sand and trudged through the water as the waves crashed against him. He ducked under water and came back up gasping for air. He repeated this a few times until the muddy sand was washed away. He dunked the bucket into the water and pulled it out full of seawater. Grinning malevolently he made his way back to where the car was parked with Faye laying unsuspectingly. He grinned, his eyebrow twitching as he pulled the bucket up and splashed Faye with the freezing cold water!

"AAAHHCCKKK!" She jumped up screaming.

He laughed so hard he fell to his knees holding his stomach. The look on her face, the way her hair drooped, dripping wet, the way she looked like an angry drowned rat. And the way she was coming towards him clenching her fists and grabbing a chair. He suddenly stopped laughing, Faye swung the folded up lounge chair and he fell to the ground dodging the chair barely.

"C'mon Faye! I was just getting you back!" He held his hands up trying to calm her down. "It was just a joke!"

"Whoa! Yeah! Take it ALL off!"

Faye's eyebrow twitched as she looked around for the guys who were yelling out those degrading comments. Spike looked up at Faye while her attention was turned to the stupid boys. He looked up and noticed her top wasn't there anymore. He blushed slightly and looked away.

Faye scowled, "What are you looking at pathetic losers!" she held up her fist and shook it.

"Uh, Faye…"

"What!"

Spike pointed and Faye looked down. He face went pale and then red. Her swimsuit top had fallen clearly to her waist! She pulled it up and sat back down on her chair.

Spike could hear the boys laughing and talking about what they had just seen. He looked over at Faye but couldn't see her face because her hair was draped over it like a curtain. He stood up and dusted himself off. He strolled over to the boys as they snickered and talked about "things they could do."

He tapped the brown-haired one on the shoulder, when the guy turned around he met Spike's fist, "It's not nice to talk about people like that." The brown-haired guy fell to the ground as the other three stood up.

"Why you over here tryin' ta start stuff, man?" The dark skinned one of the four asked.

"I'm not, just showing you, you should think before you speak."

The brown haired boy sat on the ground rubbing his nose. He pulled his hand away from his face to find it covered in blood; he immediately freaked out and almost started crying. He stood up and ran away saying something about paying Spike back.

Spike dusted his hands off and walked back over to Faye who was now lying silently on her lounge chair with her sunglasses to cover her eyes. He decided not to say anything and picked up his chair. He positioned it again and sat down without another word. It was silent for a while but Faye was the first to speak.

"Do you wonder how it happened?"

"What?"

"Do you think Vicious could have done to Julia what he wanted to do to me?"

He looked at Faye for a moment, "I dunno, I guess I never thought of that."

"Vicious seems like he'd do something like that, ya know?" She said it more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah, you may be right. I'll talk to her." He sighed and leaned back in his seat to get comfortable.

"Ed wants a drink! Ed is SoooOoOOoo thirsty!" Ed popped up out of nowhere.

Spike pointed to the cooler in the open trunk, "Drinks are in the cooler."

"Ah! Ed sees… Thank you kind sir!" She grabbed a random bottle out of the cooler and ran off to go play with some children she made friends with.

It grew silent again and as an attempt to start a conversation he asked, "So, how is it that you two are related? You said she wasn't your sister, is she your cousin?"

Faye tilted her head and looked at him from behind her sunglasses, "We aren't related."

"Huh?"

Faye shrugged, "We aren't related."

"Hm…" Spike pondered this for a while until Faye asked him a question.

"Spike? Where's your mother?"

"Huh?" he looked at her, "Oh, hm… She died a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just wondering."

"Its ok, its not that bad. Before she died I was a lot closer to both of my parents, but when she died my dad started working like crazy. I guess it was easier to not think about it."

"Oh, What's it like remembering her? Does it hurt?"

"Not much anymore. Why do you ask such a question? What about your family?"

"I don't have a family."

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked, he was totally confused as to what she was talking about.

Faye sighed, "The people I live with, Ed, and her family. They aren't my family."

Spike raised and eyebrow.

"They're my foster home until I'm 18." Faye took her glasses off, "Just a few years ago I was in an accident. From what the doctors said both my parents died in the crash and I was the only one left. I have some distant relative somewhere but they didn't have the money to take me in. I don't remember anything before the crash so I don't know who my family is. The doctors wouldn't tell me a whole lot about my family, they said that they couldn't because then I might not gain my memory back." Faye stared off into the glittering ocean.

"Oh… Well…" Spike didn't know what to say. This girl just got more and more complex; he wondered what this friendship was going to bring him. For now he'd think about what Faye had said about Julia, she may have been on to something about that. It made him smile to think that he and Julia still had a chance. For now, he would enjoy the beach.

Set-chan


	8. Chapter Eight Revised

Bebop High

By: Setryochi

Spike, Faye, and Ed had left the beach and they were on their way home now. The car was quiet, mostly because Ed had fallen asleep on the back seat. Usually she was so hyper because she sat inside and played on her computer, but today after playing on the beach with all of the other kids she must have tired herself out. Faye leaned against the window watching everything pass them by. Spike drove quietly glancing at Faye every one in a while.

Faye smiled slightly thinking back to the day's events. After Spike had asked her about her family things had become quiet for some time. But the day got better when Spike lightened the mood by forcing Faye to play a game of tag. It didn't start out that way though. He made a comment about her bathing suit again and she got angry, then started a game of cat and mouse. (Faye put her shirt on before doing this.) When Faye finally caught up to Spike she slapped him in the back of the head and yelled, "Tag! You're it!" Giggling she ran off in the opposite direction. Spike caught on and chased her down. Of course, people get tired and have to rest. So after taking turns chasing each other it was Spike's turn to chase Faye, he ran after her and when he finally reached her, he was so tired that when he grabbed her he tripped, she tripped, and they fell with each other. Spike being Spike he wrapped his arms around Faye and turned them while falling just to keep her from falling on the hot sand. And just because he's Spike, he had to say something afterwards.

"Geez Faye, you're such a klutz." He dusted himself off.

Faye looked up at him as he stood up, "What do you me I'M the klutz! You tripped and fell on me!"

"Hey, I saved you." He smirked. Although he had saved her, he had practically caused this to happen.

Faye growled and stomped back over to their stuff. She opened the cooler and pulled out a sandwich. Sitting down she chewed bitterly until the mood lightened again.

Spike pondered the events of the day. He had to admit he had fun. There was a little bit of tension, but other than that everything was fine. He loved torturing Faye. It brought a smile to his face just thinking about how she gets red in the face and almost explodes right there.

Spike had dropped Faye and Ed off at their home and decided he'd go see Julia before he went home. He smiled to himself a little, he had some hope with what Faye had said, but he frowned knowing that hoping was just hoping.

Pulling into the drive way Spike noticed her parent's cars where there. He parked the car and stepped out. Making his way to the door he rang the door bell. Julia's mother answered the door, "Yes?" She looked at him with disgust.

"Is Julia able to come to the door?" He asked.

"No, would you like to come in and see her?" Her voice dripped like acid through a weak material.

Spike nodded, "How is she?"

Her mother didn't answer, she just led Spike to a back room in the house and left him to go in alone. Julia was in the downstairs bedroom because she had trouble getting to her room up stairs. She was laying in bed and seemed sickly because the baby was due very soon; the pregnancy was making her tired and weak.

Spike tapped on the door, "Julia?" He asked through the door.

"Come in," came a muffled reply from the other side.

Spike opened the door slowly to see Julia lying in bed, a tired look upon her face. He watched as her eyes lit up slightly at the sight of him. He stepped closer and sat in a chair that was near the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a tired, weak voice.

"I wanted to ask you about something." He said studying her.

"What was it?" She seemed distant.

"How did Vicious."

She cut him off, "The same way any human does it." her tired voice carried a sarcastic tone.

"But, did you want it?" He asked partially shocked by her last answer.

She took her time and turned over carefully to face the wall. When she was situated she answered, "Of course I did. What did you expect, Spike?"

Spike didn't speak. He was let down again, he felt so broken. How could this have happened? Slowly he asked, "Why?"

"I was tired, our relationship was nice. It was, but it was too nice. I needed more." she paused, "And I got to know him, he's not the bad guy everybody makes him out to be."

"Has he been here to see you?" Spike stared at his hands that lay balled up into fists on his lap.

"No, but I know he'll come to see me."

"Do you really think he cares? Do you know who he was with two weeks ago? Do you have any idea what he tried to do!" Spike took deep breathes trying desperately to not turn the entire room upside down.

"Does it matter what he's done?"

"Yes! Yes it does! He should be in jail right now! And do you know what for?" He almost yelled. "For attempted rape, Julia! He's sick in the head. And if you think he really cares about you than as far as I'm concerned you're just as sick. You both need help." Before he received any kind of reply from her he walked out of the room. He brushed passed her mother and left the house in a dizzy rage. Any hope he had was all gone and he now felt sick to his stomach. Getting in his car he started it up and pealed out of the drive way.

Faye smiled to herself as she brushed her hair in front of her mirror. She had a life now, it wasn't the greatest, but it was a life she could live with. She had friends, a family, and she wasn't doing that bad in school. What more could she ask for? Faye smiled wryly, 'A past maybe?' she thought to herself. She looked at the reflection in the mirror to see Ed sleeping halfway off the bed. Her head rested on the floor while her legs and butt were on the bed practically in the air as she snored and slept as if nothing was wrong. Faye shook her head and went back to brushing her hair.

Spike turned the wheel sharply and the tires squealed as he pulled into his driveway. He gritted his teeth as he put it in park and turned it off. Spike pulled the keys out of the ignition and sat back in the seat hitting the back of his head on the cushion. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Taking another deep breath he took his seat belt off and opened the door, he stood up and as calmly as he could he made his way inside and up to his room. Along the way he stopped in the kitchen and took out some leftovers, a few twinkies, and a two liter of Mountain Dew. He walked into his room and set everything down on the small table next to his bed. He didn't bother turning a light on. He grabbed the remote to the TV and the VCR and put in an old Bruce Lee movie. For the rest of the night until early in the morning he'd watch these movies and eat junk food.

Faye turned over in bed, it was morning now and she hadn't slept much. Frowning she sat up tiredly, today seemed like it would be one of those days you just wanted to end but no matter how much you tried to make the time go by, it just dragged to torture you. Getting up she decided to get dressed, maybe she'd call Spike and see how he was doing. She could tell he was hurting, even if he hid it well she knew that nobody could go through something like that and get away without any pain or scars. That's one of the reasons she had wanted to go to the beach, she figured if he got out and did something, he might not think about it as much.

It was 10:30 a.m. and Faye was dressed. She picked up the phone and dialed Spike's number. She smiled, she remembered the number without having to write it down. The phone rang and rang but nobody answered. It was Sunday, Spike had to be home, where would he possibly go on a Sunday morning? He certainly wouldn't be at church, he was the last person she would expect to see in a church. She hung the phone up and picked it back up dialing the number again.

"C'mon Spike… Pick up…"

_Click._

"Hello?"

Faye blinked, it was Spike but she could barely tell. She smiled, "You sound like you didn't sleep at all and all you did was glue yourself to the TV and eat junk."

Spike coughed, "I had some leftovers too, those aren't junk food are they?" Even if he was sad he still had that special sarcastic service only he could offer.

Faye sucked in a small breath, Spike was worrying her and that in it self was worrying her. "Did you want to do anything today?"

"No, I'm just going to stay home. I have to go." He hung the phone up before she could protest.

Faye frowned and clicked the phone off. She sighed and left the trailer.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Faye put her ear up to the door to find out if anyone was coming to open the door. Hearing nobody she knocked again and listened. Still nobody, so she jiggled the door handle to find that it wasn't locked. Faye turned the knob and opened the door. "Spike?" She called softly.

Faye looked around and decided nobody was home except maybe Spike so she went up the stairs to his room. The door to his room was closed so she knocked softly, "Spike?"

Getting no answer she opened the door and almost had a heart attack. Spike laid on his bed with junk food all over it and a movie going on the TV. He was still wearing the clothes from yesterday and he looked so tired that he might just fall asleep any second.

"Did you go to sleep at all?" she asked in an almost motherly tone that scared even herself.

Spike lulled his head slightly to look at her. "Nope." He grinned as if he had gone insane.

"You should have, you look like hell."

"Thanks, I feel like hell."

Faye stepped closer and swiped some chips off the bed, she sat down next to him. "Why didn't you sleep?"

"I'm too tired to sleep." He turned back to his movie. "Look! He's gunna play stupid now!" He made Faye turn to see the TV. It had been muted so she didn't know what they were talking about. "OK, now watch, he's gunna walk past him and the one guys gunna try and hit him in the back but he's too quick and OOOHHH!" Spike cheered like a drunkard watching a football game. "Did you see that? I love that part!"

Faye's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, great. But Spike, I think you should get a shower or something, huh? Maybe some sleep?"

"No, I'm fine." He went back to watching his movie tiredly.

"Spike? What's wrong with you?" Faye scooted closer to try and make him understand she was actually worried about him.

He turned his head slowly to her, "You were wrong."

Faye blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Vicious… She wanted it from him!" he spat.

Faye was taken aback by his out burst, "Wait just one minute! I said MAYBE! I didn't say that it did happen, I have no idea what goes on with them… or even you!" She shouted back in defense.

Spike grumbled, "She wanted it…" He rolled over and curled up.

Faye softened, "Spike…" She sighed and with a hesitant hand began to gingerly rub his back. "Some people just… I guess its just the way some people are." She shrugged not knowing what to tell him. She was actually shocked by all of this. Spike, out of everyone should have handled this better, right? Faye thought for a moment, 'Spike always struck me as the kind of guy who wouldn't care too much about something like this. But on the other hand, he's just human.' She looked down on him a sad frown on her face. She wondered if she were going too far by just doing this simple action. She worried he might take it wrong, she wondered if maybe even she was taking it wrong. She didn't know right now. Things at the moment seemed weird.

Spike slowly let his legs stretch out and he relaxed slightly under Faye's touch. It was slow and soothing and he had to admit that even though he was depressed, he liked it. He even started to think about pretending to be depressed later to have more of it. But then, he didn't know if he'd just be pretending to be depressed later. He saddened, he shouldn't be enjoying something like this at a time like this; although it was just petting, he some how felt guilty. But when he thought about it, he shouldn't feel guilty at all, there was nothing wrong in taking comfort in a friend. Which reminded him, this was Faye who was trying to comfort him. The corner of his mouth twitched as if it wanted to smile with a mind of its own.

'I feel so bad for him, I think if I had gone through something like this… Well… I shouldn't think about that. I should try to say something positive to him.' Faye looked around the room noticing it was a mess. And an idea came to her, why not try it?

"Spike? Do you want to take a shower? I think it'll make you feel a little better." She tried to smile, "Sometimes when I feel bad I take a warm shower or bath and it always makes me feel better. It's like washing away your troubles."

Spike rolled over and looked up, his lip twitched slightly again when he looked up at her smiling down on him. It was relieving to know someone was there. He some how felt better knowing he didn't have to be all alone with this problem. So he nodded in agreement and sat up. He didn't say anything for fear he would show the slightest hint that he wanted to cry. He was still a man after all. So Faye helped to pull him out of bed and he made his way on his own to the bathroom to take a shower. Her advise might work after all…

Faye looked around his room. She raised an eyebrow, "He doesn't seem very…. How you say… 'clean'." She frowned slightly before gathering up the empty bags of junk food from his bed. She'd show him she could be nice, she'd help him through this until he was over Julia. She'd be a good friend. Faye made her way down stairs, she found a trash bag and threw the empty junk food bags in it. Faye hummed quietly as she walked up the stairs with the trash bag, she had never seen so much garbage in one's room before. Spike had gone all out, Faye thought about it, and she'd really hate to see it if this had happened while there was liquor around. She pushed the thoughts away and opened the door to his room.

_Gasp._

Faye stood unable to move in the open door way. Her face turned bright red and the trash bag fell to the floor.

Spike stood facing the opposite wall completely naked while rubbing his hair dry with a towel, he turned around noticing it had gotten slightly drafty. His eyes widened slightly when he seen Faye. But to his surprise she was completely red and when he turn around fully she slammed the door closed followed by a surprised, "ack!"

He looked at the door in confusion and lowered the towel to cover his neather regions. He blushed and grinned sheepishly after thinking about it for a moment. It amused him and he found it rather funny. After that he continued to get dressed. He felt better being able to laugh, even if she didn't know she was doing it, she really knew how to make him feel better. He frowned, he still didn't feel completely better, but he was heading towards happiness. Even if it was a long journey.

It didn't take long for Spike to get over what had happened. In fact, he soon came to realize that he hated Julia. She had cheated on him with his best friend making them enemies and she lied to him and never told him about the pregnancy until he found out for himself. Of course, Faye helped him see this. But then… Faye had become nicer all of a sudden. It seemed as if her outer shell had melted away over night. He found himself wondering about all of this, but he wasn't sure if he should ask. After all, it could jinx this good-natured behavior he was receiving from her.

Faye's strange behavior had been weird. She found herself kind of liking Spike. Before the event with Julia he was just some ass hole who didn't seem human. He tried to seem perfect and he always had to be right. He had to win and he had to make sure the other person KNEW they had lost. He was an ass… But some how Faye just had to see his vulnerable side. The side she felt only Julia would know. Faye sometimes felt like slapping the girl and then asking her what she was thinking when she did what she did to a guy who obviously loved her. Not that Faye liked him, liked him or anything. But he was her friend and when she actually did make a friend, she tended to care about them very much.

Spike stood from the couch lazily. He had been sitting on the comfortable sofa drinking a Yoo-hoo while watching some cartoon about a magical girl with moon powers when the doorbell rang. When he had first heard it he debated on whether or not he wanted to get up. But by the second ring of the doorbell he found that the theme of love and peace was unrealistic and sickening, he stood up and reluctantly went to answer the door.

Opening the door, Yoo-hoo in hand, Spike greeted Faye, "Hey."

"Hey."

The afternoon was hot and a slight breeze rustled the leaves of trees near by. The sun shown bright and most people wore hats or sunglasses during this time of day. Faye sat hunched over a milkshake at a table outside of a concession stand like restaurant. Her sunglasses covered her eyes and gleamed under the intense stare of the sun. Across from her was Spike who lounged back in his chair one arm hanging carelessly over the back of the seat. He wore no hat or sunglasses to protect against the violent rays, and not because he didn't want to. But because he hadn't thought to wear anything of the sort.

Faye had sat quietly with her milkshake dipping the straw in and out while listening to him go on about how his family liked to creep up on him. Occasionally she would sip at the melting milkshake and would comment, before going back to resting her chin lazily on her hand as she listened. "You're not happy that you're going to see your cousins?"

"Its not that I'm not happy, I just think they should visit at a better time." He shrugged.

"Oh, so what you're saying is, they should check to see if the drama in your life has been taken care of before they can come see you." She stated smirking when he opened his eyes with a startled look on his face. "That's not what I'm saying!" he scrambled to get out.

"Oh, then explain." she stated calmly, her sunglasses glinting as she shifted to sit back in her seat.

Spike was quiet for a moment as he thought carefully on how to explain it without it seeming like she was right. Frowning he started to speak, but closed his mouth before the words came out. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked across the table grumpily, "So?"

Faye laughed out; Spike was cute sometimes in a furry kind of way. She leaned forward and sipped her milkshake, "Cheer up. I'm sure your family is pretty ok, you just have to give them a chance." The irony of her statement didn't hit her until after the words had left her mouth.

It was Spike's turn to smirk. "Speak for yourself." He chuckled lightly as her cheeks tinted a shade of pink. "Blushing are we?" he teased.

She stood up abruptly knocking her chair back and slamming her fist into the table, "I am not! My cheeks are getting sun burnt!" with that she turned around, "I have to get out of the sun before I burn all over." she stated and began to walk away not caring that people were staring after her or that she hadn't picked the chair up.

"Faye! Wait up!" Spike pushed his seat in and picked up the chair she had left on the ground. He jogged up to her and began walking a steady pace with her once he reached her. "What was that all about?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I wasn't blushing." she crossed her arms as she walked.

"Ok, I believe you." He scratched the back of his head and laughed to try and lighten the mood.

She growled hearing him laugh. "So…" she drawled.

"Huh?" he noticed her nervousness.

"I was wondering if you'd come with me to get something," she said hesitantly.

"Get what from where?" he asked.

"Well, you remember the night of the party?"

He nodded, "yeah."

"Well, I told my mom I was staying at a friend's house so I put some clothes in a bag and left. Really I was just going to that party, I guess you knew that, though."

He stopped walking and hearing his foot steps halt Faye stopped as well.

"I threw it in Vicious' car and I never got it back." she said looking to the ground.

Spike's jaw tightened, "You want me to come with you to get it back? Why did you wait so long though?"

"I had forgotten about it. He called last night and said that I should come get it from his house." she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell him to drop it off at your house?"

"I tried to get him to agree to it but he said that if I wanted it back I had to come get it my self."

Spike nodded, "Sounds like him. Sounds like he's up to something." he shrugged, "Well at least you weren't going to go after it alone."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She yelled taking her glasses off.

"It means you weren't going to do something stupid like go there alone." He stated simply.

She growled, "You don't think I could take care of myself?"

"Maybe. But I don't think that you would be able to fend him off yourself if you went alone." He shrugged placing his hands in his pockets, "I'm happy you came to me."

Faye balled her fists up, "I could to fend him off! I'm not as helpless as I look you know! And I don't want your company any more! I can go alone." With that she turned and began walking.

Spike sighed, "Faye," he began walking after her, "C'mon, I'm sure you can fend him off on your own. Don't be that way," He grasped her wrist.

She turned to look at him. "Lemme go," she pulled her wrist making him tighten his hold, "I said let me go!"

Spike pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her body trapping her arms at her sides in his embrace. She struggled and tried as hard as she could to get him to let her go but to no avail. His embrace tightened with every effort and she found herself trapped. Slowly she relaxed, "Let me go, please?" she asked not liking the closeness it made her nervous. Faye could smell his cologne and feel the hard softness of his chest. His arms were strong and she didn't feel endangered, no not at all. But uneasy at the closeness. She couldn't remember how long ago it was that they were this close, but it had been a while. And at the time of the encounter they hadn't been the greatest of friends and to say the least, she had hated him.

Spike was surprised; this had felt kind of nice. If she hadn't been angry and tried to get away from him so violently, the bear hug would have seemed friendly and comforting. She was soft against his tight chest; her breasts were like pillows trapped between them. But it wasn't only that, her skin was smooth and had a silky feel to it as his arms touched hers. Her scent was delicious as he inhaled it; whether it was perfume or simply her shampoo, he didn't know. His head sunk so his mouth was near her ear, her scent stronger here.

She gasped as he lowered his head to her ear and shivered as his breath caressed her neck and ear. "How can you expect to be able to stop him from hurting you if you can't even escape my hold?"

Faye's eyes widened. He sounded so sincere and concerned for her. She didn't know what to think of Spike anymore. She saddened; she probably couldn't fight Vicious and win. But that still didn't make her like the fact that she needed Spike to help her. She whimpered inaudibly. She prayed that he didn't hear her; but he was so close, how could he not? She felt Spike's grip loosen around her and she backed away as much as he allowed her.

"You see then?" he asked quietly letting go of her completely.

Faye looked down and nodded silently. She was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

"So, need a ride?" He asked almost as if the previous moment hadn't happened.

She nodded, "yeah," she tried to smile despite the sadness she felt.

The ride to His house was a quiet one. Faye and Spike had both agreed to refer to Vicious as Him. It wasn't a very long drive either, because for Faye the time had passed so quickly while she was beginning to feel anxiety. Spike parked the car after turning into the driveway of His house. He sighed and looked to Faye, "Would you like me to go with you in?"

She smiled, "It'll be ok. I don't think he'll try anything if you're waiting out here. Besides, I don't guess you'd want to have to talk to him." She grasped the door handle, but before she could open the door Spike's hand wrapped around her other hand. She looked back to see him looking at her sternly, "I wont let anything happen," he smiled and she pulled away opening the door and stepping out. She closed the car door and walked the short distance to the house.

Faye knocked hesitantly. The knock was so low she wondered if he'd hear it. But before she could knock louder he opened the door a wicked grin upon his face. "Yes?"

"Give me my bag," she said with more confidence than she felt.

"It's upstairs," he stated. He peaked around her to see Spike glaring daggers at him in his car. "So you brought Spike," his voice dripped with venom.

Faye crossed her arms waiting for him to retrieve her bag, but when he didn't she sighed frustrated. "I have to get my bag."

He stepped aside and allowed her to go in. Knowing Spike was just outside gave her more courage. She brushed passed Vicious and marched up the stairs to his room where she guessed it to be. She opened the door and found her bag lying on his bed. She grumbled and grabbed the bag, turning around she bumped into something. With a yelp she started to fall but caught herself. Opening her eyes she looked to see Vicious standing before her the door behind him closed.

Spike frowned, why did Faye go inside? Couldn't he have given her the bag? He sighed, and leaned against the window. If Faye didn't come out soon than he'd go in and make sure she came out.

"I've got my bag so I'm leaving now," she tried to push past him but he held his arm out to stop her.

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" he asked menacingly. "Why don't you stay? We could have fun, Faye…" he said in a mockingly sad voice.

"Spike's right out side, Vicious." She loathed him and it was apparent with every syllable that left her lips.

She was caught off guard when he grabbed her forcing her to stumble as he turned her to pin her to the wall. She grunted as her back and head hit the wall, "let me go!" she yelled. She struggled against his hands, he pinned her wrists to the wall on either side of her head with both of his hands.

He looked down at her a grin upon his face, "Do you think I'd let that get in the way? Do I look like a fool to you?" he asked squeezing her wrists. She winced at the pain, "You don't strike me as the type to think too hard about something." She managed a faint smile.

He growled, "He can't get in if the door's locked and you can't get out if you're here with me." His smile returned, as she suddenly looked lost. "What's wrong, Faye?" She didn't have a chance to answer as his body crushed hers and her lips were captured in a bruising kiss. Her reaction to this was to struggle harder against him. The sad result was something that disgusted her completely. She could feel the heat against her leg, it was repulsive. He broke the kiss and brought her arms up over her head so he could place both her wrists in one of his hands. He grinned looking her in the eyes; he was enjoying this.

She felt stupid… She had seen movies like this, were the idiotic girl sets herself up for this kind of thing. She knew what could happen but refused to listen to the rational thought. Maybe she wanted it to happen. But what human being in their right mind would want such a thing? She shook her head at the thoughts as she felt his hand on her hip.

She looked up at him, "I'm not afraid of you. You wont get away with this." Ah, a classic line from one of those movies. She cursed herself for saying it. It wasn't intimidating at all; it just let her attacker know exactly how scared she was. But still, Spike was just outside, and the door to get out of the room was right next to her. She wouldn't let Vicious have the upper hand.

Vicious laughed at her, "He can't get in, remember?" With that his mouth was on hers and his hand clutched her right breast giving it a tight squeeze. She winced more, he was hurting her and he hadn't even really begun. She felt more helpless now. Spike had been right.

Vicious had been crazy. He had been crazy since the brutal death of his mother. He had witnessed the whole thing from the beginning the very sad end. And being so young it had affected him all the more. No normal teenager could do such a thing to a girl, right? He grinned psychotically down at her, "My mother put up more of a fight when this happened to her. It didn't work for her so what makes you think it'll work for you?"

Faye gasped wide-eyed at his words. What was he talking about?

_"Mommy, what's going on?" a small boy of about eight was awoken from sleep. He had short white hair and big, childish, gray eyes which he grinded sleepiness from._

_His mother raised her hand in a "shushing" gesture and quietly pulled him out of bed. "Someone's trying to break in," she whispered to him as she brought him to her room. "I want you to stay here," she placed him in her closet, "promise me you wont move?" she asked._

_The small boy nodded, "I promise," he said not really understanding the danger of the situation. She closed the sliding door to the closet leaving the boy in total darkness and went to reach for the phone. The young boy's father had been away with his new job. The boy didn't know what his father's job was, but his mother didn't like it. The small boy couldn't see anything, he could only hear his mother's breathing quicken and the clatter of the phone hitting the receiver._

_The next thing he heard was the doorknob jiggle, and shortly after the knob being broke and the door being burst open. He flinched in fear and surprise at the loud crash. He was temped to run out of the closet but remembered he had promised to stay in the closet. He next heard his mother choke out "stay away!" She sounded scared. A gruff chuckle came from a man who had obviously been the one to break the door. The white haired boy's eyes filled with tears as the fear became overwhelming. He tried desperately to keep from crying out when he heard a slap and his mother's choked out cry. He hadn't expected to hear the bed's springs squeak._

_Slowly he pushed the closet door open so he could see through a crack. He was horrified at what he saw. There was a dark man dressed in all black; he had a mask on his face with only mouth and eyeholes cut out of it. Another man came into the room "Boss, what do you want done with the paintings?" _

_The huge man who now held his mother down on the bed told him to take them all and they'd see how much their worth was later. The boy watched quietly to afraid to move, speak, or do anything at that as the man returned to what he had begun with his mother. _

_The gray-eyed boy watched in horror as his mother cried and tried desperately to scream and escape but her attempts were all fruitless. He watched up until the very end keeping his promise more out of fear than anything. When the huge man had finally stopped his violating attack the boy's mother's head turned to the side so the boy could see her still face from the closet. Her cheeks were stained with drying tears and her eyes were glazed over, but not with unshed tears. Her face was distorted with terror. The boy had noticed his mother had stopped moving on her own a while back but he was even more worried now that she wasn't moving at all. The man had left leaving the body on the bed like it was._

_The boy hadn't dared leave the closet until he heard the front door of the house slam shut. Almost a half hour later the cops had shown up, the boy sat curled up on the couch in the living room unable to comprehend fully what had happened. Long ago he had noticed many of the things that once decorated the house were now gone. When the cops arrived they forced the boy outside for questioning. For the next year or so he would have counseling and therapy but he wouldn't ever tell anybody that he had witnessed the brutal murder. They would all believe he hadn't seen it and that he didn't know the whole truth when they lied and told him his mother went away without any pain._

Spike jiggled the door handle, "Damnit!" he cursed as he kicked the door. It was locked and Faye was inside right now with Vicious and who knows what was going on in there. All Spike knew was that they weren't playing Candy Land.

Vicious had lifted Faye's shirt and bra to rest on top of her breasts pressing them down painfully as he groped one while kissing her more fiercely than he had before. His gripe on her wrists hurt more with every second that passed and she was regretting ever coming to this stupid town with that damned foster family! On the verge of tears and getting angrier with herself for being so stupid she lifted her knee and without really giving it much thought connected with a man's most vulnerable spot. Vicious stopped everything he was doing a pained look upon his face as he gritted his teeth. She noted he had stopped breathing heavily and he seemed to turn a shade of red. Faye watched the emotions in his face change as he stepped back slightly letting her wrists fall. Realization hit her, she had kneed his groin, it was the obvious thing to do and she had been too scared to even think about it. Pushing him so he fell over his hands clasped between his legs he hit the bed and slide down until he was on the floor. Fixing her shirt she glared at him before grabbing her bag, she stood for a moment, "Do you feel like this is one of those movies?" she asked. He looked up at her through squinted eyes, "Movies don't usually end like this," he reached out and grabbed her ankle. 'Damnit!' she cursed in her mind, she was the stupidest woman on the face of the earth! Twice! Twice damnit! She let herself be the victimized girl in the movie… Pulling her leg she tried to get away. She grabbed the door handle with her free hand and stomped on his arm with her other foot. He yelled out in pain letting her go, she opened the door and ran down the stairs.

Faye reached the door and tried to pull it open in a panic before realizing she had to unlock it. She gasped when Vicious' arm wrapped around her waist in an attempt to pull her away from the door but before he could take her away she twisted the lock and screamed out, "Spike!"

Spike was about to run around the house to check the back door when he heard the faint click and than Faye's voice calling out his name. Running back he tried to open the door again and in an instant the door was open and he was jumping in.

Everything happened so quickly that Faye really didn't know what was going on. While it seemed like she had been trapped in His room for hours it had only been minutes. And it was only a few minutes that had worried Spike enough to come get her. He grabbed Vicious and threw him off of her. Faye didn't watch the fight between them but it seemed like neither would win. Vicious had been under the influence of alcohol and maybe even other things the night he had gotten beaten up by Spike. But now he seemed completely sober and able to give a worthy fight. Each exchanged blows just as strong as the other and it seemed like the fight wouldn't end until they both couldn't stand.

Spike threw Vicious down, with a roll he ended up next to the wine rack. Grabbing a bottle he stood up and quickly hit Spike. Spike wasn't able to fully dodge the attack and it hit his shoulder making it sore and rendering his arm almost useless. The bottle broke and the purplish liquid rushed out with bits of glass staining Spike's shirt and the carpet. Vicious now held the bottle to Spike's throat. Spike held his shoulder and he raised his neck and backed away slowly. Spike glared at Vicious, "Why are you bent on hurting Faye? Huh?"

Vicious' evil smile widened into a grin, "Because… You like her. You like her like you liked Julia."

"How do you figure?"

"Because you despised her and now you're _bent _on protecting her." He thrust the broken bottle towards Spike's throat knowing he'd jump back, and he did. Vicious' hand shook with anticipation.

Faye looked up hearing the words being exchanged. Her heart skipped a beat as Spike jumped back slightly. She watched as the slightest twinge of worry crossed his calm features when he backed up and hit the wall. She couldn't see Vicious' face but she knew he was grinning.

"So Spike, how's it feel to-" his words were cut off with a gasp. A thump and pottery breaking was heard. He dropped the broken bottle and fell towards Spike but swayed and fell to the floor with a thud. Spike looked up to see Faye staring at Vicious' limp body on the carpet while she held pieces of the broken vase. Spike stepped forward over the body and pulled Faye to him in a real embrace. She collapsed in his arms willingly and let him hold her.

Eek! OMG! Vicious is psycho! O.O And crazy! And I got that idea while falling asleep one night! . . . This chapter was crazy for me to write and I hope it makes up for the crap I've been posting lately. Sorry if it seems "weird" but it'll all come together. And don't worry. This is NOT the END! I still have plans for these two. You guys wanted me to keep it going so that's what I'm going to try and do. I hope it doesn't start to sound like I'm dragging it out or anything. Anyways, please keep reviewing and tell me how I did on this chapter. Please! And thanks for the previous reviews you guys rock!

Set-chan


	9. Chapter Nine Revised

Bebop High

By: Setryochi

Sirens. The awful screech of sirens drowned out any other noise. Faye felt so drained, she was tired and for once scared out of her mind. She couldn't form words, she just stood letting Spike hold her. She leaned her forehead on his chest and stared at the floor. Spike hadn't said anything either. Neither of them had realized how close the sirens were.

"Put your hands up!" Yelled a voice from the door.

Both Spike and Faye looked up startled by the loud male voice. Spike turned around keeping one of his arms around Faye's shoulders and they both looked in horror at a police officer. Faye gasped, he was pointing his gun at them! She felt sick, would they go to jail? What kind of trouble were they in? Would she have to tell them everything that had happened? Tears weld up in her eyes, what a terrible day. Why her? Why now? What had she done to deserve this?

"I said put your hands up!" Yelled the police officer again as another one; this time female came up behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see who it was than turned back to demand they do as they were told.

Faye felt Spike's warmth leave her as he lifted his arms and whispered for her to do the same. They didn't want trouble he explained. "We can explain everything, it's ok Faye." Faye lifted her arms as both of the officers stalked over to them. The officers instructed them to face the wall, they were hand cuffed, and then the female officer began patting Faye down while the male officer began to check Vicious to see if he was ok.

Faye listened as more sirens were heard. She watched with blurry eyes as red and blue flashed against the wall. The curtains must have been open, she thought as she was patted down for weapons. More police entered the house when Faye and Spike were brought out of the house still handcuffed. Faye couldn't looked up so she never seen their faces, just their blurred, navy blue pants and black, shiny boots. Not even attempting to keep the tears from falling she sniffled. She let the tears roll down her cheeks, "Are we in trouble?" she asked to herself aloud.

Nobody answered her though. They were brought to a squad car; at least she thought Spike was with her. But while she was lost in her thoughts she had noticed Spike being taken to another car by another officer. The woman police officer opened the door and told Faye to get in. Faye was hesitant at first but slowly sat down.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked the officer in a kinder tone than what was used to get them facing the wall in the house.

Faye looked up, she stared at the woman for a moment. The woman had brown hair tied back in a tight bun at the base of her head and hazel eyes. She wore no make up and had a womanly frame. Faye eyes traveled down more and realized the woman wasn't that tall, she was quite short. Faye nodded slowly remembering the question that had been asked. Now she could explain everything.

"You know why we're here then?"

Faye shook her head "no".

"We received a call from a neighbor. They said they had heard a scream coming from this house, they also said someone looked to be trying to break in. That green haired guy, is that your friend?"

Faye nodded.

"And the people who own the house, do you know them?"

"Sort of." Faye answered quietly. Her tears were drying but she still felt so scared.

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"I know their son, Vicious."

"Is that the white haired kid?"

Faye nodded again and answered shakily, "Y… yes."

"So what happened in there?"

"--I was sitting in the car waiting for her to come out. It was taking way longer than it should have, I wondered why it was taking so long so I got out and went to try and get in. The door was locked and I knew it wasn't good." Spike said to the officer questioning him.

"Why didn't you think it was good?"

Spike was quiet for a moment making the officer suspicious of him. Than he answered, "Because, Vicious," he paused again. Faye hadn't called the cops about the incident before, so she must have had a reason. He told the officer anyway, "He tried to rape her once."

"Mh-hmm…" the officer continued to write, "So than what happened?"

Spike sighed, "I kicked the door a few times and than decided to go around back. I didn't really want to cause such a scene or break a window. But before I could go around back to the back door I heard her scream, she was right behind the door."

"And I yelled for Spike and grabbed the lock when Vicious pulled me away from the door. Spike burst in only a few seconds later and he and Vicious started to fight." Faye tried to wipe her eyes on her shoulder. "Vicious grabbed a bottle of wine and broke it and threatened to kill Spike with it, so I grabbed a vase and hit him over the head with it!" She cried.

The woman officer continued to write in her notepad. "And than we came…"

Faye nodded, "Yeah," she whispered to herself. "Are we in trouble?"

"If your story checks out, no, but Vicious will have to be questioned. Stay here and I'll be right back." The officer walked away to go talk with the other policemen that had shown up. An ambulance came shortly after and Vicious was wheeled off on a stretcher and loaded into the back. Than the sirens and lights disappeared down the street until Faye couldn't see or hear it. She sat staring off into space; she hadn't wanted the cops to get involved. She didn't want to have to tell her parents about this. She didn't want anyone to hear about this, she just wanted to go home and sleep. But she knew that wouldn't happen for while. She knew her parents would be called and they would have to come get her, she knew she would probably have to show up in court sometime later. She knew that, even if she wasn't arrested, she was in trouble.

Faye was unhand-cuffed and so was Spike, but they still had to ride in the back of separate police cars and go down to the station. There their parents would be called and they would be questioned some more.

Spike sighed, his father was so angry with him. When his dad had finally made it to the police station he had begun yelling and talking about how he was shipping him off to a school in Europe! He had been in the middle of an important business meeting when it was announced that his very own son was at the police station. He nearly had a heart attack when his clients looked at him with surprise and began whispering to each other. He prayed he hadn't lost the sale but knew that most clients would think he was neglectful or something and would turn to someone they thought they could count on more. Spike's father calmed down a little when he heard that Spike was only being questioned and wasn't being put in jail. He was shocked to hear the story and he immediately took back what he had said about the all-boys boarding school.

Faye's foster parents were so upset that she hadn't told them. They decided not to ground her but now they would be even nosier when it came to whom she was friends with and where she would be going. Her father hadn't said much, he really didn't know what to say, it was something none of them had ever had to deal with. Faye's mother had thanked Spike many times. Ed asked millions of questions and even tried to interrogate a man with handcuffs on. Once in a while Faye would get small glares from her parents but other than that, they were happy she was safe. After the questioning Faye's parents had taken her home and Spike left shortly after with his dad. Vicious would have to be questioned when he got out of the hospital.

Vicious lay in the hospital bed awake and angry. When he got out of here, he'd kill Spike and that whore! He'd see to it that they didn't live a happy life, because if he couldn't have what he wanted, than neither would they! He would--"Vicious?"

Vicious was brought from his menacing thoughts by a strange, smooth voice. He looked up to see a man in a white and blue-stripped button up shirt with a red tie and bage slacks. He was tall, had a fit body, and neatly combed light brown hair with blue eyes. "What?" asked Vicious.

"I'm Clark Simons, I'm working on your case."

Vicious looked confused, "What case?"

"The attempted rape of Faye Valentine."

Vicious didn't say anything, he let the man continue. "I'm your lawyer, your father hired me."

"So where is he?"

The lawyer shrugged, "He's not my concern, you are. Now I need to ask you a few questions."

The case didn't take long to be figured out. It was obvious that Vicious wouldn't be able to just plead innocent, so his lawyer drew up some old documents. Vicious pleaded guilty by insanity. His lawyer made a show of it and told the jury of how his mother died, and than told them what hadn't been in the documents. He made them sympathetic towards Vicious, telling them of how Vicious had witnessed everything and never told a soul. Vicious had been diagnosed with PTSD.

The lawyer, after stating what Vicious had, began to explain it to the jury, "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is a disorder with many different types of symptoms. The disorder could last from decades to the person's entire life." He than read from a page he had printed up, "Trauma-related stimuli that trigger recollections of the original event have the power to evoke mental images, emotional responses, and psychological reactions associated with the trauma. (Matthew J. Friedman, M.D., Ph.D., Executive Director, National Center for PTSD)" He had explained more and had given a psychologist's report to the judge on how real his disorder was.

It had been believable, after hearing Vicious' childhood, and than after hearing what had happened, it was clear that his plea was valid. Since Vicious had not only pleaded insanity but had been only 17, his sentence was to go through months of therapy. He would be checked up on during those few months. The rest of the sentence stated he had to have a psychologist give the "ok" for him to be allowed to live a normal life without supervision. The trial had been closed and Vicious wouldn't be seen until those months were up because Vicious' father had decided to pay to put him in a rehab center where he would hopefully become better in faster.

"Pencils, utensils, wensils la, la, la!" Ed sang hoping off of the shopping cart.

"Stop that Ed!" Faye swiped at her but Ed ducked and fluidly made her way to the rack with all the pencils and pens hanging from it. Faye just sighed and continued to look over the notebooks. Her mother was a few feet away looking for a lunch box that she could pack a nutritious meal in for Ed. Maybe she'd get one for Faye, too; she glanced at Faye, OR she could just let Faye buy lunch. She scratched her head picking up a bright orange lunch box.

Faye frowned and drooped slightly; school was starting in a matter of days. She looked around the small crowded isle full of people and school supplies and gasped as a plump woman squeezed passed her to get the last pack of pencils with cartoon characters on them. Faye didn't care much about getting school supplies, but getting school clothes was always a good thing, even if it was for school. She perked up a little remembering she was able to get new clothes.

"Aunt Anastasia? What're you doing here?" He asked almost stuttering.

"Well it's nice to see my nephew, too." Aunt Anastasia, normally just Aunt Annie, was a woman of about five foot even. She had thick, brown curly hair that went a bit past her shoulders, and ocean blue eyes. She was a plump, dark skinned woman. And Spike was very surprised to see her.

"Um… I didn't know you were coming today. Where's Shin and Lin?" Spike asked craning his neck to look over and around her to see if he could spot his cousins.

"They're in the car for now." Anastasia wrapped her arms around spike in a hug and squeezed him. He halfway hugged back and smiled nervously.

"I left a message on the answering machine this morning saying we were in town already. Don't worry though, we're staying at a hotel this time." Annie smiled. Shin and Lin, her twin sons walked up.

"Hey!" Lin waved and smiled. He was the younger of the two, by a few minutes. He was also the more friendly. While Shin was often indifferent, Lin was inviting. He had brown hair much like his mother with blue green eyes like his father Mao Yen Rai, or Uncle Mao. His Asian features were apparently received from his father.

Shin waved with a soft "hey" also. He looked much like his brother only more serious. They were identical but dressed completely different. Shin was bitterer due to the fact that he had someone else that looked exactly like him. So he grew his hair out a bit longer and gelled the front up. He wore a red shirt while his brother wore green and he wore blue jean loose shorts while his brother wore khaki pants. They looked the same but were very different.

Spike grinned and waved to them as they walked up, "Hey, how's it been?"

"It's been good," answered both boys at once. As their sentence was finished they glared slightly at each other. But soon forgot their would-be argument when their mother cleared her throat, "Well Spike, ya gunna learn some manners and invite us in or are you going to let us sit out here and roast?"

Spike's face faulted for a second before laughing nervously, "Would you like to come in?" He scratched the back of his head as he held the door open for them.

His Aunt walked in followed by his cousins, after they had gone to sit in the living room he closed the door and let out a breath of relief. Straightening himself up he walked into the living room, "So where's Uncle Mao?"

Annie relaxed in her seat on the couch, with the wave of her hand she stated, "Oh, he's here on business. I just thought the rest of us should come along to see you and your father." She smiled, "And where is your father anyways?"

Spike sat on the arm of the couch, "He's working. That's usually what he does now." He smiled and tried to make light of the conversation.

"Oh, well isn't that nice," she said with a smile to hide her knowing tone. "I'm glad he keeps himself busy."

Spike nodded, "So…" He clapped his hands together not knowing how to start a conversation. He hadn't talked to his cousins in at least two years. He didn't know what was going on in their life and he didn't expect them to know what was going on in his life either.

"Hey Spike, do you think you could show me some more of those cool moves?" Lin asked nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Uh, yeah, sure. If you want me to."

"Cool!" Lin put his fists up and pretended to punch something.

"How are you doing in school?" his aunt asked.

"I'm doing fine." He grinned.

"How good is 'fine'? Like a B and a few C's, or D's and F's?" Annie asked with a smirk on her face.

"Eh…" Spike wiggled his hand in a "so so" gesture.

"I see," she smiled. Looking down at her watch her eyes lit up. "Oh! Looks like we wont be able to stay!" standing up she hugged Spike briefly. "We gotta go run some errands." Shin and Lin both stood up seeming to grumble. They smiled and waved to Spike saying a short good bye before they left with their mother.

"See ya later," waved Spike. Shutting the door he slumped over slightly. What a long visit it will be. Yeah, sure, he was happy to see his younger cousins but boy could it get hectic. It's always that way when you have relatives visit.

"Shin, Lin," Spike pointed to them as he said there names, "this is Faye. Faye, Shin, Lin."

Faye waved weakly saying a soft "hi" seeming to not care so much.

Shin and Lin both waved back at the same time smiling happily not noticing her un-interest. Spike coughed and began to explain, "These are my cousins--the ones I was telling you about."

"Um, that's great! But, let's go, I'm hungry!" She smiled to the twins and began to wave and pull Spike along with her.

"Hey, that sounds like fun!" Lin said all but inviting himself to go. Faye stopped in her tracks her fake smile failing, "it's eating, eating isn't fun." She sighed as Spike invited them both. Faye slumped a bit and started for the car slower then she had been before. Spike followed behind her chatting casually with the dreaded cousins.

'Is it so much to want a quiet lunch with a friend alone on a nice day? And on one of the very few days we have before SCHOOL starts?' She thought bitterly.

They all piled into the car Spike driving, Faye in the passenger seat, and the twins in the back. The ride was short but somewhat uncomfortable. Faye was slightly, only slightly, irritated with the boys chatter. Spike seemed to observe her irritation because he became uneasy with talking to her. He didn't want to have to deal with PMS Faye because that was just a nightmare. And anyways, they're his cousins and if he wanted to invite them he could, why should he care about the half-wench (half-wench because they're better friends now)?

Well, she did kind of suggest this, and he kind of didn't tell her his cousins were over at the moment when she had called, and maybe he should have told them to stay home… But he had to entertain them some how right? They were his guests (sort of) after all! He'd get her a double fudge, extra large brownie over chocolate ice cream, that'd make her happier.

"Oh! Yummy!" She squealed happily licking her lips at the tasty treat in front of her. Her eyes were glazed over slightly as she dug her spoon into the thick chocolaty goodness. Lunch had gone over quietly on Faye's side, she hadn't eaten much, she seemed rather upset over something, Spike couldn't tell what. Shin and Lin didn't seem to notice her loathing of them so they kept talking to her and asking her questions. Well, at least Lin did, being the more talkative one. Shin just watched quietly, Faye was pleasing to the eyes.

When the chocolate and Faye met was when she had first really smiled with true happiness. Chocolate was to Faye what life was to a dying man. With her fudge oozing brownie over chocolate ice cream she was able to block out all the bad things and just melt like the ice cream under the warm (and very yummy) brownie.

'She's even prettier when she smiles," Shin thought smiling a little. "Most women wouldn't dare eat that. They'd be afraid of getting fat." He said bluntly.

Spike nearly choked as the spoon came to rest in Faye's mouth. She glared at him about to say something to him when he said, "But a beautiful woman such as yourself wouldn't have to worry about something like that." Faye slowly smiled to him, "You're not really Spike's cousin! You couldn't possibly be related to him, he would never compliment a gorgeous woman like me properly."

Spike fell out of his chair awkwardly. The other occupants of the table looked at him startled by his sudden action. He looked up a bit angry but the emotion was gone from his face by the time he sat back down in his chair. Faye and Shin talked for a while and Lin tortured Spike with his constant chatter.

Spike grumbled unhappily, cousins suck.

Spike and Faye sat silently in the car. He was driving her home after dropping the twins off at the hotel they were staying at. Faye watched the scenery drift by lazily. Today was a bad good day--the kind of day that started bad and ended pretty good. This time instead of being called a name or being told she ate too much or was a leach, she was complimented. And although Spike's cousin was two years younger than her, he was still kind of cute and two years wasn't so bad anyways. She sighed; his cousins were leaving soon though, so she wouldn't see Shin again until sometime in the distant future. She could live without Lin, he wasn't so bad, but he talked an awful lot.

"If you think too hard your brain might ooze out of your ears." Spike told her nonchalantly.

"I was just thinking about that."

"About what?"

"How much of a jerk you are and how nice your cousin Shin was."

Spike coughed slightly and didn't turn to look at her. "Are you coming down sick? You've been coughing a lot lately." She said to him.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. Ya know it's just like you." She began to explain, "you get some crazy disease or you loose a limb and 'you're fine'. You could be bleeding to death! And if someone is trying to help you, you tell them 'I'm fine' and you tell them to leave you alone!"

"What? I am fine! I'm not sick, if I was sick I'd know about it. There's just a lot of dust in here!" He started to roll the window down. "And since when do you care? Usually you want me to drop dead!"

"Yeah well you don't exactly make it easy to like you." She crossed her arms and leaned into the corner of the door and the seat.

"You aren't the most inviting person either." He shifted slightly in his seat.

"You're cousin was nice." she said quietly.

"Don't you mean 'cousins'," he asked.

"No, Lin was more annoying than anything, but I thought Shin was very sweet."

"That's only cause he said you were beautiful."

"So? He's kind of cute too."

Spike's eyes squinted somewhat, "He's fifteen."

"So? He's only two years younger than me. That's not so bad."

"Of course cause you've dated lots of guys who were like ten years older than you so why not try someone younger for once, right?"

"I've never dated anyone even two years older than me!" She glared at him, "And what are you trying to get at? Are you saying I'm a slut?"

"Nope, I didn't say it."

Growling, "Stop the car! I can walk home I don't need this. I thought maybe we could become good friends but that was dumb of me."

Spike didn't stop the car. He was mean but he wasn't going to let her walk all the way home. Maybe he'd kick her out when they got closer to the trailer park.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me! I said stop the car!"

'Just don't answer her. She's not stupid enough to try and jump. I don't think she has the guts, and I don't think she wants to get away from me badly enough to walk home.'

"See? This is the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"What's the kind of thing you were talking about?"

"You always do that! You always say something mean to me. You can't just say something nice, you always have to be mean. Lunch was nice and then I don't know maybe you had to put in an insult for the day or something but once I started talking about your cousin you went wacko on me!" She stared out the window; her eyebrows knitted together.

"I do not; and so what if I have a minimum of one insult a day for you? You shouldn't get so uptight about it, gees, women are so complicated." He started to trail off talking to himself about how women couldn't take jokes.

"But it's not just a joke sometimes! After a while you start to think that maybe they actually mean it. You know how often I'm called a slut?"

"It couldn't possibly be that often," he said sarcastically.

"Quite often! And it's because of the way I dress, but you know what? I'm comfortable dressing like this. I'm not going to stop dressing this way because of what other people think. Really I think they should keep their mouths shut but who cares about what I think or feel. I'm the shrew with no feelings!" Now she was just ranting about people in general. But it was all true; she just wanted people to keep their opinions to themselves. If they didn't like what they saw they could look away.

'Great, now she's getting all emotional! Good goin' asshole!' He mentally scolded himself. 'Well, maybe this once I could apologize, after all, the whole Vicious thing…' His thoughts stopped for a moment and he almost didn't stop at the red light he was so caught up in his small flashback.

"Sorry," he muttered. The car fell quiet; they only had a few blocks to go before they reached the park. Faye blinked at his words, she softened and sighed. "It's ok." she looked over at him. Spike slowed the car to a stop and looked back at her.

Faye smiled a little, "It's not like I would really date your cousin. Long distant relationships never work out, besides, I'm sure there's someone here in this town better suited for me."

Spike didn't smile or frown, he wasn't sure how to feel about Faye's interest in other guys. 'Crap, why should I care if she's interested in other guys?' He scowled. Faye opened the door, the noise brought Spike out of his thoughts, "We should talk later" Spike said as she got out of the car.

"Ok, see ya," Faye waved, Spike nodded and drove away.

Yay! Fixed it! Ok, now I can start working on a new chapter. Since I've gone through, re-read the whole story fixed a few things and all that good stuff, I can write a decent chapter! I'll update soon!

Set-chan


	10. NEW Chapter 10 NEW!

Okay, I know it's been a really long time, but if you've ever read any of my bios you'd know why. I haven't had a computer in a long time and I just got it back. I appreciate reviews but I was a little upset to see people weren't checking bios. So here it is, I'm following the rules and not posting anything that isn't a chapter. I put it in my bio. If you've noticed I haven't updated something in a while, chances are I have a valid reason posted in my profile page. I will try to post more often but it's been so long and I'm not even sure my heart is still in Bebop fanfiction. I have plans for an InuYasha fic and possibly some other anime and manga I'm obsessing over. If you're a fan of InuYasha keep an eye out for my newest fic.

On other news, I hope to finish this story sometime soon.

Chapter 10

Bebop High

By Setryochi

Spike watched ryly as a peppy girl with brown hair handed out flyers. She smiled brightly at him handing him a neon green piece of paper, "Don't forget to stop by the dunking booth at carnival!" Spike grimaced glancing down at the paper. He looked back at her with the same grimace, he dropped the paper and kept walking to class. Faintly he could hear her sigh of frustration. Ignoring it he entered room 367 and sat at his seat.

The school carnival was coming up soon and with it came the Home Coming Dance. Oh joy. So now there was tons of talk about who was going to the dance with who. Spike of course didn't plan to go. So all the chatter about dates, limos and dances were just an annoyance.

"Who do you plan to go with Spike?" Asked a red haired girl from behind him.

Spike rolled his eyes, "I don't plan to go at all."

"Spoil sport," she pouted. "Why don't you want to go?"

He shrugged, "I'm not into these kinds of things."

"So what's your girlfriend say about this?" She leaned in really close and he could feel her presence over his shoulder.

"Don't have one." He leaned forward on his desk to rest his head in his hand.

She made a strange noise, "But I thought you and Faye were going out."

Spike almost burst into laughter, "You're funny, really." His comment seemed to be the ending of the conversation because the girl stopped talking to him after that.

Faye sighed, Miranda was still talking about going to the Home Coming Dance. She looked around bored still hearing the girls words faintly.

"Are you listening to me?" Faye focused on the girl to find Miranda's finger in her face. "Who do you plan to go with?"

Faye blinked, "What do you mean?"

Miranda sighed, "You know, who are you going with to Home Coming?"

"I dunno, I never really thought about it..." Faye looked around the classroom. The teacher sat at his desk allowing the students some time to talk quietly while they did their work.

"You haven't thought about it?" Miranda rolled her eyes, "How could you not? The whole school is talking about it!" Saying that a little to loud the teacher looked up and repremanded her. "Sorry..."

Speaking quietly Faye shrugged, "I don't know if there's anyone here I'd want to go with. Most of these boys are just not my type."

"That's just an excuse," Miranda said remembering to keep quiet.

Spike sat down at the yellow table, "Damn this Home Coming crap."

"I know, they don't shut up about it," Faye ranted along with him. It was lunch time and the whole school seemed to be deluded with crap about the dance. That's all anyone was talking about. The damned teachers even talked about it. While in school there wasn't a minute they didn't hear about something to do with the dance.

"I don't get what's so great about it, it's just a stupid dance. Don't they realize they'll be here a couple of years before going out to the real world where this crap is meaningless?" Spike grumbled. If one more person said anything to him about Home Coming he'd-

"I hope I see you two at Home Coming!" Yelled a cheerleader passing out flyers, she put one on the table for them and went on her way to spread more Home Coming cheer.

Faye gritted her teeth, "Shove it up your ass!" She shook her fist.

Spike looked up at her a bit shocked. He hadn't noticed she too despised the coming "holiday."

"What are you looking at?" Her eyebrows knitted together.

"I thought you'd be babbling about Home Coming like all the other girls." Spike admitted.

"Yeah right, I'm sick of hearing about it and I'm sick of getting shit for not being interested! 'Oh have some school spirit, Faaaye.''' She mocked. Spike laughed unwrapping his "Honey Bun" snack food. "Sounds about right," he took a bite.

Faye sighed sipping her Coke, "This girl Miranda keeps telling me you and I should go to the dance together. She's getting really annoying."

"Yeah, people keep asking me if I'm taking you to Home Coming, too." He chuckled, "I can't believe people think we're actually going to go with each other, let alone even go."

"Yeah, pretty stupid."

"So are you taking Faye to Home Coming?"

Spike grumbled, "No, I'm not! I don't plan to try either! I'm not taking her damnit!"

"Ok ok... I was just asking.." A dark tanned boy named Roco had just asked the question Spike was sick of hearing. "Since you aren't taking her, do you know if she's going with anyone?"

Spike looked at him for a moment, "Not that I know of... You want to take her?"

Roco blushed, "I well... Yeah. You think she'd want to go?"

Spike smiled evily, "Sure, she'd love to go with you. You should ask her right away."

"Really?" The boys brown eyes lit up, "This is great!" He smiled happily, "Thanks!" Waving briefly he ran off.

Spike smirked, poor kid.

So that's the end of this chapter. I posted this to kind of let people know I'm still here, I don't really think anyone cares unless I'm writing u.u;;.

Anyways, I'm back and writting I'll update soon, really I will this time. Unless my computer EXPLODES again. Hopefully it wont though.

Hope you enjoyed.

Set-chan


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 finally! I promise I'll make it good!

Please visit the chatroom for fanfiction on liveharmony dot org.The url I'm trying to give to you is in my profile if these instructions don't work. wont let me put the link in here) So go to liveharmony and find the chatroom **#affchat**! I'm usually in under my author name.

Bebop High

Chapter 11

By: Setryochi

Roco hesitated. He stood just beyond a pillar trying to work up the courage to go talk to Faye. Faye was talking to someone but Roco didn't even bother to look at who it was, his attention was so focused on Faye he couldn't even care what the gender of the other person was. He sighed, took a deep breath, exhailed and put a foot foward. Walking hesitantly up to his target he nearly tripped and stumbled over to her instead. "HI!" Was his nervous yelp.

"Uh... Hi" She looked up not recognizing him. "Do I know you?"

"N-no, I'm R-roco!" He held his hand out.

"That's nice Roco," she didn't take his hand. "But what do you want?"

Roco flinched at her tone. She wasn't as nice as he imagined she'd be during this conversation. What Roco had imagined was something more like this: Roco walked up confidently. As he strolled up to her she would look at him and her eyes would light up. "Faye, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world, I want to take you to the Home Coming Dance!" He'd say without stuttering over a single word. She'd be so overwhelmed with him she'd say "Yes!" Instantly, then he'd grab her in his arms, dip her, and kiss her like no one ever had before!

But Instead: "I... I was just.. Ya know, wondering if... You'd like to go to the dance with me." He smiled at her, no confidence to be found.

Faye rolled her eyes, "I can't stand this school!" She stomped away leaving poor Roco to stare after her.

Spike opened his locker. The sweet, beautiful mess was comforting. Messy was a good thing, it meant "homey". His eyebrow quirked, there was something added to this mess. It was rectanglur and white... A clean kind of white. Reaching into his locker Spike pulled out an envelope. Scanning it, the damned thing had a lip print on the seal. Sighing the tall boy tore open the note and-

"ARGH! Fuckin'!" He was so angry he couldn't form sentences! Whoever put this in his locker was EVIL! Spike tried desperately to get the red glitter off his clothes. "I hate girls, I hate girls" he muttered trying to pat his clothes to 'whoosh' the glitter off.

Having no luck getting the glitter off he looked at the shiney, red letter. Reading it he became more aggitated.

"Dear Spikey-poo,

I think you're the coolest guy in school. Would you go to the dance with me?

Your SweetHeart,

Kelly from math class.

Spikes eyebrow almost twitched itself off of his face. He crumbled up the paper and threw it away. He stomped off angrily trying to get the glitter from his clothes. "I hate girls, I hate this school, I hate..."

The dance was getting closer and closer and still many students hadn't gotten it through their heads that Spike and Faye did not want to go with each other, with anyone else, they didn't want to even THINK about it. Spike munched on a hotdog stacked with chilli, cheese, sour kraut, mustard, ketchup and relish. Faye watched in amazement, "Ya know... I've never seen anyone eat something like that before without vomitting." Spike grinned with a mouthful. Faye's eyes squinted in a glare, "that's gross."

"Hm... They're having contests and rafulls at the dance." Faye said after reading the paper taped to the table top.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Spike said with some interest.

"Well, looks like there's a dance contest, and eating contest, and the rafull. They're for different prizes. One of the prices is free dinner at that really fancy restraunt 'Martini's'. Another prizes is some gift certificates for different stores."

"Those prizes aren't bad. I could go for some tastey food. I bet I could win that eating contest. I'd be a champ like Kobuyashi." Spike boasted.

"You're in luck, the eating contest is hotdogs. Most down and kept down wins the dinner for two at 'Martini's' and a 'Best Buy' certificate." Faye said shoving a fry in her mouth.

Spike pushed the rest of the hotdog in his mouth, chewed twice and swallowed. "I got this contest."

Faye looked at him, "You've got to go to the dance to be in the contest. I thought you weren't going."

"I'm always up to free food, I think I might go for the contest." He grinned.

"So you're just going to show up alone, eat in the contest and leave?" Faye eyeballed him.

"Yeah, basically." He shrugged.

"Well I'll go with you, I have nothing better to do and I might as well get some entertainment." She stood up stacking her used napkins onto the paper bowl she was eating out of. "My dress is burgandy so get me a nice corsage, pick me up at eight." With that she left the table leaving Spike slightly baffled.

Spike pulled up to Faye's trailer. The lightes were on in the kitchen and living area, getting out he walked up to the door. Faye was so demanding. He should have just gone without picking her up; but he was, in a way, happy to have some company. Spike was wearing a suit from his closet, the rules to the dance were that he had to have a tie. So he put on the blue suit, yellow button up, and navy blue tie. The attire looked a little like he was going to go to a swinger club and dance to a jazzy, big band. His very own zoot suit. The blue suited cowboy knocked on the door. Immediately the door swung open and he was greeted by Faye's mother and little sister Ed. "Come in, come in! You look so cute in that suit!" Faye's mother looked him over. His hair was messy, his suit was wrinckled, and he slouched a bit. Smiling she called to Faye, "Your date's here, Faye! Don't keep him waiting."

"I'm hurrying!" Faye stomped out of her room huffing with anger. "I'm ready, let's go."

"Wait Faye, I want pictures!" Her mother pulled both Faye and Spike to the living room and stood them next to one another. Faye's dress was indeed burgandy. The neck was in a long v-cut that revealed much cleavage and some of her stomach. It was tight fitting and flared at her ankles. Her shoes amtched in color and were high healed with a bow on the pointed toe of each one. She held in her gloved hands a matching purse with a green scarf wrapped around her shoulders. They were quite a pair standing next to each other, Faye with her hair done up and Spike with his slouched form.

"Hold still I want one more!" The red-haired woman continued to flash them several times. Each picture they got closer to the door.

"We have to go, we'll be late!" Faye yelled and pulled Spike through the door. "Have fun!" Her mother called after the closing door.

Faye sighed, "I knew that was going to happen. " She stopped to look at Spike, "geez, you went all out for this didn't you."

"Ha ha.. And what about you? You look like you're going to some royal ball, or an opera."

They made their way to the car where Spike gave Faye the corsage, it was a dark red rose with burgandy lace around it in bows. "Here." He handed it to her casually. "Thanks," she took it out of the clear plastic box and wrapped it around her wrist. Spike drove them to the school where the dance was held in the gym.

There was whispering, gossip was afoot. The odd couple walked through the doors ignoring everyone's shock.

"I can't believe they came!"

"Oh, I KNEW they would come together!"

"I figured Spike just didn't want to go because Julia's gone."

Everyone had something new to say about the shocking pair. Neither Spike nor Faye could have given a damn about them though. The music in the gym was loud and the lighting was dimmed for a more romantic effect. There was an area cleared for dancing which was filled with couples "bumping and grinding" each other. Infront of the dance floor was a four foot tall stage with a DJ's booth and some lights set up. Spike immediately went to sign up for the hotdog eating contest. Faye looked around and smiled to herself.

Spike signed up and was delighted when he seen some of the students wheeling out lunch carts filled with hotdogs ready to eat for the contest. Licking his lips he went to get a seat at the contest table. The Dj turned the music down low and began annoucements for the contest. He introduced the contestants, and rattled off the rules. After that the clock was set and the contest started, the DJ put the music back up and some gathered the tables to watch, others went back to dancing. Faye watched the contest, Spike was practically swallowing the hotdogs whole. He worked them down his throat like a snake, she felt a little sick watching it all. At the same time there was something amazing about it. While other contestants looked like they wanted to hurl, Spike was happily chomping away. The boy to Spike's right turned away and threw up mid-bite. The crowd made an "ew" sound.

One by one the contestants dropped and soon Spike was declared the winner. Even as his hand was raised as the champion his other was stuffing one last hotdog down. The crowd clapped as he was awarded his certificates. Spike was patting his belly, "Told you I'd win.''

"Yeah, so when are you taking me to dinner?" She grinned.

"What? Take YOU to dinner? Did you see how many hotdogs I ate? This certificate's only got so much money on it."

"So you're taking me tomorrow night?" She looked up at him.

Spike raised and eyebrow, "I'll think about it."

"Let's dance, can't come to one of these and not dance!" Her small hand grabbed his and tugged towards the dance floor. Spike followed half-heartedly. He wasn't much for dancing. While Faye was comfortable moving with rhythem he just kind of rocked a little. As soon as the song changed to a slower one Spike raised his hands "alright, I'm done." And he made his was to get some punch.

Faye frowned slightly. About to get some punch as well when her arm was grabbed. She turned and gasped, "Vicious?"

'I'm not here with Faye as more than friends.' Spike told himself. He poured more punch into his cup and drank it in one gulp. Pouring himself another he thought the cups were just too small to quench anyone's thirst.

"Excuse me," Spike heard from behind. "I'd just like to get some punch."

Spike moved, "sorry, here" he laddled out some punch and turned to pour it into the girl's cup. "What are you doing here?" The laddle dropped splashing red onto the floor.

"Vicious brought me, they let him come for the dance. The doctor said it would be good for him to enjoy this like the rest of us." Julia smiled softly.

Spike's eyebrows knitted together, "oh. I've gotta go find Faye, she's my date tonight." He smiled and waved over his shoulder, his smile turned to a scowl.

Vicious had pulled Faye to the dance floor, he stood behind her with his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. Faye moved stiffly with him. "See Faye? I'm a changed person. I just wanted to show you that." The tone in his voice wasn't so convincing. "I promise I wont hurt you," his hands rubbed her sides suggestively.

"That's my date you're dancing with," A hand grabbed Faye's wrist and pulled her out of Vicious' grip. Faye was relieved to be in Spike's arms. Julia went to Vicious and put her arms around one of his. Spike made a face but didn't say anything.

"Spike, let's go see if we can request a song." Faye pulled him towards the stage. She noted Spike's eyes were on the grim couple the whole time. Vicious grinned and began dancing with Julia. They danced close, and kissed, they looked in love to anyone who didn't know them.

"What kind of CDs do you have?" Faye yelled to the DJ. He handed her a book of CDs that she could choose a song from. "What do you think Spike? What looks good?" She looked up and he was still watching Julia and Vicious. Faye gritted her teeth and tugged hard on his suit jacket.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Do you want to help pick a song?" Faye was looking up at him, her eyebrows were knitted together and her nose was scrunched up. "I was thinking this one, it's fun for dancing to." She smiled.

"This one." Spike pointed to it.

"But that's a slow song, we can't dance to it." Faye said. Spike ignored her and gave the CDs to the DJ telling him which song they wanted.

"Let's dance, Faye."

Spike took her hand in his and led them through the crowd a little. He turned and pulled her into his arms as the song they picked started to play. Faye was a little confused but went along with it. She relaxed a little and allowed him to lead. "I thought you didn't dance?" Faye looked up at him. Spike's attention was soaked up by something. Faye looked around and noticed Spike was still staring at Vicious and Julia. "Are you here with ME, or are you here with Vicious and Julia?" Faye stomped on Spike's foot.

"Ow! What was that for?" He looked down at her angry face.

"You didn't even hear me!" Faye scowled. "I'm not doing this, this is NOT worth it!" She wreched from his grip and stalked out of the gym leaving Spike alone on the dance floor.

'That jerk!' She kicked at a can on the ground. "I'm not just some tool for jealousy!" Other students gave her looks for her outbursts. She mumbled to herself about how guys are dumb.

"Faye?" Spike placed his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off, "leave me alone, I'm not going to be pulled into your stupid love triangle, especially not to help you make someone jealous!" She started towards the parking lot.

"C'mon Faye! That's not what I was doing! I wanted to dance with you!"

She turned, "Yeah right! The whole time you were staring at them! Staring at them and not paying attention to ME at all. You only wanted to dance like that so you could try and get a rise out of one of them! Well I'm not letting that happen!" She began walking away again, "I'm not going to be just a tool. I wont be used by you!" Her voice was wavering.

"Faye..." Spike chased after her, "Faye I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you." He grabbed her shoulders.

"Let GO!" She struggled to keep walking towards the gate to the school.

"Faye listen to me!" He pulled her and she came stumbling back. Twisting her around he trapped her in his arms and their lips met. His face was pressed to hers so fiercely, so passionately the only thing she could do was melt into him and kiss back. His fingers crept into her hair and his other hand held her lower back to him pressing their bodies together. Faye's knees weakened and she wrapped her arms around his neck holding tightly. His tongue smoothed over her lips and she parted them wanting the kiss to deepen.

Breathing heavily after parting Spike began to speak, "Faye, I'm not using you. I really want you."

"Spike..." Faye's make up had made black streaks from her eyes to her cheeks and Spike's fingers had made her hair come loose. "You really mean it?"

"Yeah, I really mean it..." He smirked down at her, "How 'bout we get that dinner?"

Faye smiled, "Sounds good."

Alright, I'm finished and they're together. Mission accomplished. I dunno if i missed anything or what, but I'm just glad to be done. I think you guys are too. I hope this chapter was good for you. Sorry if it wasn't everything you had hoped for, but I'm struggling with writters block, so can we be happy I even got this out? Anyways, I may write more to my other stories in the future. I'm trying, trust me I am. Thanks so much for reading and staying with me through all this. You guys are great!

With that I have a link you should try.You should go to liveharmony dot org and find the chatroom **#affchat **That's a fanfiction chatroom where you can go and discuss anything. I'm in there nightly.


End file.
